Choices
by Luminescify
Summary: Alt.ending to Manga ch.172 "Onigumo's Heart".Where is Kagome now? Will she ever go back to Inuyasha? Does Inuyasha want her back? Full summary inside. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Out Of His Life

**Alternate ending to Manga chapter 172 "Onigumo's Heart". Story deviates after the first 10 pages of chapter 173 "Jealousy" Where is Kagome now? Will she ever have the courage to come back to Inuyasha? Does Inuyasha want her back? Reading the chapter first is recommended, even though there's a small recap. =)**

**You can read the chapter here: **

**http:**** / www. mangareader 226 - 16428 - 1 / inuyasha / chapter - 172. html**

**http:**** / www . mangareader 226 – 16429 -1 / inuyasha / chapter – 173. html**

**Just remove the spaces. **

**Also, there is absolutely no Kikyou/Kouga bashing. I don't hate their characters and have tried my best to give them the due respect deserved in my story. But, this **_**is **_**InuKag, so don't expect a perfectly happy ending for either of them.**

**Kouga doesn't turn up in this chapter, but he will soon! **

**Thank you for reading. Make my day by leaving a review.**

** Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and claim no rights. **

**Choices**

**Chapter One:**

**Out of His Life**

Inuyasha didn't know what to do, or what to think. Just moments ago, Kikyou had stumbled toward him, looking sicker than death itself. Mind numbing fear overtook him as he tried to figure out what was causing the graceful miko to gasp and go pale. Almost at once, he spotted a dark, giant Shini-Dama-Chuu sucking up all the dead souls in the area. Going into overdrive immediately, he hastened to destroy the giant Shini-Dama-Chuu that was taking away all the dead souls from Kikyou and heart-thudding, he watched as her strength slowly returned. He had truly been frightened. Scared of losing her a second time. Scared of failing her a second time.

But now, the woman was all energy again, talking about taking on and killing Naraku all by herself. Hah! Not if he had a say in it! It was unthinkable…sitting on his ass and having a fucking whale of a time with friends when Kikyou was out trying to defeat Naraku. All by herself. Like he had been, before she reached out to him.

He _loved_ her! It was not the love glorified by poets round the world as the pure, comfortable, and infinitely powerful force that could overcome anything. For their love was tainted, by Naraku; it was not comfortable, tested time and again; and it definitely didn't seem infinitely powerful. He could feel their bond strain with each new complication that arose, twist with pain each time the cold burial soil and old bone that was now scent reached his sensitive nostrils. _But, _it was love all the same.

You _protected _the ones you loved, which was exactly why he was on the verge of having a heated argument, no, _discussion, _with her.

"I've already told you, Inuyasha. I am the only one who can purify Naraku and remove him completely from this world." Kikyou's voice was patient, quiet, firm, and full of grim determination.

"But…" Inuyasha's mind refused to take this in. _He _was supposed to protect her, damn it! "If you're attacked again like just now, who will protect you? I'm the only one who _can, _aren't I?" His voice rose in pitch, betraying some of his desperation, his utter denial of the situation.

* * *

><p>A few paces away, behind a clump of trees, a heart was splintering… Kagome drew in a shaky breath. "<em>Inuyasha…" <em>She ached inside. Her mind was still reeling with memories of Inuyasha intimately embracing Kikyou, holding her to his heart... Like she was his one and only.

What was this strange feeling of cold creeping up on her? Was it dread? She had an ominous feeling and she felt Inuyasha slipping away from her.

As her body gave an involuntary shudder, she wrapped her arms around herself and watched the scene unfold in front of her with a morbid fascination…unable to tear her eyes away.

* * *

><p>Quietly contemplating the agitated hanyou in front of her, Kikyou murmured, "Inuyasha, you're saying that from the heart, aren't you…"<p>

"I can't take it any longer!" Burst Inuyasha. "I couldn't stand it even if that measly Naraku sees you or hears your voice! To say nothing of how I'd feel if I lost you again…" Inuyasha's face was contorted, his mind filled with images that made him want to scream in agony and frustration.

It did not really help when Kikyou assured him that Onigumo's feelings and desire for her acted as a shield. If anything, it inflamed him further.

When she made to get up and go, his heart raced.

"Inuyasha, when my dead souls were sucked out of me, I thought it was all over and that I would die alone. But you were there for me. I'm glad. Thank you."

"Kikyou!" he blurted. He darted forward, clasped the beautiful miko's hand, and once again, drew her to him. "If anything happens, call for me."

"Inuyasha…" Kikyou sighed. She placed her head on his chest and said earnestly, "It'll be okay, Inuyasha. I won't let any man other than you ever touch a hair on my head."

Wordlessly, Inuyasha tightened his hold on her for a heartbeat and let his tortured gaze follow her as she gracefully left the scene.

* * *

><p>Kagome was rooted to the stop. Her heart was no longer just splintered. It was shattered. Completely. Was she dying? God thatwould be a relief. And why was blood pounding in her ears if her heart was broken? How could it shamelessly continue coursing life through her when all she wanted to do was curl up and die?<p>

She felt sudden stabs of pain in her upper arms and realized that she was unconsciously digging her nails in her own skin so hard that in her horror and denial, she hadn't even noticed. "_I bleed for you, Inuyasha…" _She silently moaned as scarlet beads formed on her alabaster arms.

Her head was reeling, her knees were weak. Hands twitching and lips quivering, she struggled to come to her senses. It was one thing to sit in the camp, with Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, and sometimes Kaede-Baa-Chan around her and wonder about Inuyasha when he went to see Kikyou. They provided much-needed distractions. But it was a totally different ball game when the scene played out in front of your eyes. The love that flowed between Kikyou was sad, bitter because of the fact that they could never truly be together, but it was still palpable. This relationship seemed so different from the one _she _had with Inuyasha… she didn't ever think it could come to such a level. Such _intimacy _seemed like a wild castle in the air… way out of reach.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha suddenly stiffened. Without Kikyou right in front of him, his senses took in the surroundings much better and he had just realized that Kagome was just behind him. Hoping against all odds and praying to all that was holy that his nose was wrong, he turned around.<p>

Unfortunately, Kagome stood there, her face telling him all that he needed to know. She had witnessed everything.

He didn't think he had ever seen such an expression on anyone's face before. Was it possible to _see _a person breaking inside? He felt like a complete asshole but, frankly, there was nothing he could do. He wanted to go to her, hold her, and surround himself with her sweet and reassuring self. He wanted to feel warm inside when he heard her laugh in abandon. But, she was now a forbidden fruit. He had to make it a clean break, otherwise her grief-stricken face would haunt him forever.

He had committed himself to Kikyou. Being with Kagome was proving dangerous to this very commitment. It was best to keep things as uncomplicated. Unfortunately, this situation right now was anything _but. _

He continued to stare into Kagome's eyes, his amber eyes glowing with an almost cruel intensity, waiting for the painful knowledge to become mutual.

* * *

><p>To Kagome, it as if his eyes were boring holes into her. But, try as she might, she couldn't tear her gaze away from his. Her face was dry… like a marquee gone haywire, scenes of Inuyasha and Kikyou rolled one after the other mercilessly inside her head and her whole being throbbed with pain when the realization that she couldn't be with Inuyasha now hit her. He had to be there to save Kikyou. He couldn't dither around, having second thoughts because of her. She knew that. He knew that. She had to go.<p>

But, Gods, it was difficult. So very difficult. He legs barely understood her commands. They refused to move from where they were very firmly planted on the ground.

"Inuyasha…" The word that had once been a soothing balm to Kagome, one that had gladdened her heart and one that had sustained her just as much as a breath of air, was now a lump in her throat. It stuck there, choking her.

"Kagome Higurashi," she told herself sternly, "Retain what dignity you have left. Do you want him to tell you to go? Do you want to hear him say such words? Go. _Go!"_

Bolstered by such words, she took a tentative step back, hoping to look sure of herself.

Not happening. She immediately stumbled, the blood rushing back to her previously stationary legs painfully.

* * *

><p>As soon as Inuyasha saw her wince, his body instinctively made to take a step forward.<p>

Kagome's features hardened imperceptibly when she saw him about to come to her. She turned and positively fled.

She knew Inuyasha wouldn't come back to the village for some time. That gave her enough time to think. Well, at least _try _to think! Her first thought was to go _home. _To her mother, Souta, Ji-chan and even Buyo. But, if she went back, there would be school. Studies, homework… they required concentration she did not have at this point of time. Worse, she would have to face all her friends, their questions and Hojo! She didn't think she could handle all that. Her mother, understanding as she was, wouldn't exactly allow her to skip that much school. If she stayed in the Sengoku Jidai, where could she go? She most definitely couldn't stay with Inuyasha and the rest of her friends. The thought of Kouga's cloistering and boisterous nature made her want to cringe. The thought of even considering Sesshoumaru was laughable… the Western Lord's frigid exterior thawed ever so slightly only in the case of little Rin. He wouldn't bother himself with her. But, what could she do? And what _would _she do if she stayed in the Sengoku Jidai? Why did all this have to be so hard?

Never before had Kagome felt so alone.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha felt like a bastard. "This is your life now. Nobody ever said life is a bed of fucking roses and after all she's done for you, <em>you owe her. You owe Kikyou." <em>He told himself. Kagome would be alright. She had her whole life in front of her. He, on the other hand…

His days with Kagome seemed to flow effortlessly like a happy little stream, without a care in the world. But, it just wasn't fair for him to smile, laugh, relax, and _live…_Not when the strength Kikyou needed to take even _one step _had to come from dead souls. His mind was awash with memories more than half a century old.

Of course, Kikyou had never uttered the words, "You owe me", she hadn't even _implied _it! But it was more of a moral issue. This was the honorable thing to do.

When he was all alone, a savage living among the trees, it was Kikyou who had reached out to him. Was she selfish for wanting him to use the Shikon No Tama to turn human?

No… of course not! It was bestial…inhuman to expect one woman to bear the crushing, stifling, and _dangerous _weight of protecting the Shikon No Tama. Much as she interacted with all the village residents, her life could be compared to that of a recluse. All her future held was the jewel. No love, no freedom, no true _life. _

It had seemed to Inuyasha, he and Kikyou were made for each other.

If he was human, and the Jewel didn't exist anymore, he and Kikyou could truly be together. All that stuff about Kikyou not liking him as a hanyou…it was rubbish! If they could have been together as human and hanyou, they would have, wouldn't they! Using the Jewel to become human… it seemed like the perfect solution.

And after the episode with Goshinki, he wasn't so sure he _wanted _to become full youkai.

Kikyou and Inuyasha… two souls wronged. Misunderstood.

Fifty years ago, Kikyou had to give up her life for the Jewel and now, she was back. A whisper of her former self. It was horrifying how pure malice and hate towards Inuyasha had sustained her, but, as time passed, and she collected the dead souls, old emotions came pouring back into Kikyou. If her old life was hard, it didn't hold a candle to the nomadic one she led now.

It wasn't fair. This was a situation in which they were _both _bound. That was why Inuyasha had to go. He just had to.

As he buried his face in his hands, he only hoped and prayed with every fiber of his being that someday, Kagome would understand.

* * *

><p>When Kagome reached the village, her thoughts were still churning. She basically wanted to go where memories of Inuyasha wouldn't flood her…<p>

Sango was busy polishing Hiraikotsu while beadily keeping an eye on the Monk and all his less-than-honorable intentions. Shippou was busy playing with all his little toys and a tiny Kirara was enjoying a nap in the sun.

When Kagome's eye fell on such a familiar scene, she could feel the lump in her throat rise again. She walked up to Sango, sank to the ground so that their eyes were on the same level and said, "Sango-chan, I-I forgot some essential things at home, I'll just go get them, alright? But I might be a while. So, see you in sometime, Sango-chan." Sango smiled and nodded but didn't expect what came next. "I just wanted to tell you you're a great friend, and thanks for everything." Caught off-guard by Kagome's hug, Sango smiled awkwardly and said, "Th-Thanks, you too…"

It was Shippou's turn next. But, the little kitsune was always happy for a hug, and he responded enthusiastically.

If Sango and Shippou were a little surprised at Kagome's words and actions, they were absolutely stunned when Kagome gave Miroku a quick hug as well, because never before had either of the girls voluntarily given Miroku such a fantastic opportunity to feel them up.

The monk in question was so shocked himself, that pretty much the last thing on his mind were perverted intentions. When she drew back, ever perceptive, he asked, "Kagome-sama is every thing alright?" The trio's eyes were trained on Kagome, but all they got in response from her was silence. She smiled softly; stroked Kirara's back and slowly walked out of the hut.

* * *

><p>She was staying, she decided, in the Sengoku Jidai. She just couldn't handle "real" life for now. Perhaps a little soul-searching was exactly what she needed. "Just because Inuyasha doesn't want me around anymore doesn't mean I have to give up all my friends here. I can visit Jinenji…I could talk to Kouga-kun…okay, maybe not. I can find a nice village, I can use what powers I have and see if I like it there. Yes, and if Sesshoumaru passes by, I can talk to Rin-Chan. Whenever I want, I can visit Shippou, Sango-chan, and Miroku. May be even Kaede-Baa-Chan. <em>Not <em>Inuyasha and Kikyou, obviously. Obviously." Kagome was doing some serious thinking…

Her mother wasn't expecting her back for sometime, she had said her good byes earlier in the day. She had already left the little glass vial of Shikon shards in a corner of the hut…Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and she was pretty sure even Inuyasha all thought she was back in her time. She had restocked her quiver of arrows and checked her bow.

Just one more thing before she set out. From a little side pocket in her diaphanous yellow bag, she brought out her bottle of perfume. A heady mix of musk and rose, she knew the smell would be foreign to Inuyasha. Quickly squirting it all over herself, she hoisted the bag onto her shoulder and began her uncertain journey outside the village.

She didn't know where she was going; she didn't know what she would do in case she was ambushed by youkai, she didn't know what she hoped to accomplish by doing such a stupid thing.

All she knew was that she was getting away from Inuyasha.

Away from him… out of his hair. Out of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay… this is my first attempt at a chapter fic with an actual plot. Tell me whether you'd like to read more with a review… Thank you! Have a nice day. <strong>

**-Faith**


	2. Uncertainties

**Again, I have tried my best to accord what respect has to go to Kouga and his character. He loves and respects Kagome and I didn't want to go OOC by making him violent, demanding, or dominating. He's always been kind to Kagome and he remains so in my story. **

**Thank you for reading. =)**

**Choices**

**Chapter Two:**

**Uncertainties **

Things were certainly different when one traveled alone.

Kagome trudged through miles of rocky paths, wondering where her feet would lead her. She no longer had speed, strength, or numbers on her side. She was a solitary figure and to a well-seasoned traveler, it was obvious that Kagome knew nothing of these trails. At the end of each day, she grew bone-weary, unable to find the energy, will, or desire to find something to eat. It was easier during the day… although she could never summon the nerve to shoot an animal, she would complement what little supplies of food she had in her bag with berries or fruits she recognized on the way. She ate sparingly, never enough to fill even half her stomach-just enough for her to make it to the meal.

The nights were terrifying. She would start a fire and exhausted as she was, her sleep was extremely fitful, and she woke many times during the night, clutching her bow and arrows. What little sleep she got was no respite, either. Filled with haunting and lasting images of Inuyasha, what she once considered dreams were turning into dreaded nightmares.

'_Three nights and now, the fourth day…who would have thought? I can keep going…I can. I must.'_

Such were the melancholy thoughts running through Kagome's head, as she sat under a tree, rifling through her bag for something to eat.

'_I had better reach a village soon, or I'm going to starve,'_ thought Kagome worriedly, the gravity of the situation hitting her.

Suddenly, it all became too much. Too much for one fifteen year old to bear. Until now, she was too dazed for any of this to sink in, but her lack of supplies, lack of direction and lack of any goals whatsoever served as a trigger. She despaired at the hopelessness of her situation.

'_Oh, why me?'_

Tired…utterly and completely tired, Kagome threw her head in her arms and truly sobbed for the first time since she had left.

The cries wracked her body as she grieved… the loss of her friends, of her love, of all the security she had in this Era…

She was so consumed that she paid little heed to everything around her.

Little heed to the whirlwind that had just appeared at the edge of the horizon and the two glowing orbs of lights that surrounded the Shikon shards at the base of the whirlwind.

As it neared her, she blearily looked up and groaned.

She wasn't ready to handle Kouga yet and there was no escape… What was the use?

She didn't even bother standing up, but hastily wiped her eyes, unconsciously knowing that doing even that was futile as Kouga's sensitive nose could pick up the salty tang of the air within seconds.

"_Kagome!"_

Kouga's voice was loud and celebratory, he couldn't resist calling out even before he'd completely stopped. His eyes trained on her small figure on the ground, he raced towards the trees and was kneeling next to her within a heartbeat.

As was his customary greeting, he grasped her hands tightly and gave an impassioned, "Ah, I've missed you, Kagome!"

While she struggled within her to find a genuine smile, Kouga's sharp youkai senses were not missing a thing.

"Kagome! What's happened, where's dog-turd? And, forget about that…why are you so pale? Your hands feel…_thin. _There are lines on your face, your palms are calloused, your shoes are worn out more than usual, you've been crying… Actually, _don't_ forget about that bastard! _Where is he? _What has he done to you? Or what has he allowed _to be done _to you? Why are you alone? Where are the rest of the morons? Are you alright? And, you smell different… I mean, you've got some weird thing mixed in with your smell and it's making it all funny! What's going on? Huh? _Kagome!"_

Overwhelmed by his volley of sharp questions, his voice growing more enraged, yet concerned, with each syllable, all Kagome could do was close her eyes and turn her head to the other side.

Kouga was utterly bewildered. Never before had he seen Kagome like this. She had an indomitable fighting spirit in her…this defeated-looking young girl was not Kagome. It couldn't be.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Kouga decided he must be gentle. And slow.

"Hey. Kagome…" He reached out and tenderly caressed her cheek. "Listen, it's okay now. I'm here… I'm here… I'm not going to let anything happen to you, alright? Just-just talk to me, Kagome. One question at a time. Okay?"

Trusting herself and him enough to look into his eyes, she nodded.

"Good. Good. Now, tell me. Where is dog- I mean, where's Inuyasha?"

He didn't miss the way she flinched when he mentioned Inuyasha's name.

"I don't know..." she whispered hoarsely, her voice cracking due to lack of use.

"Goddamn…did he leave you here? Thing is, even if he did, I don't really see your friends leaving you so…what happened?"

"I left." Speaking hurt.

"You-you _left? Why?"_

Stubbornly shaking her head, Kagome refused to answer Kouga. His hackles were up and he was severely _pissed _that _his woman _was left out, unprotected, like this. Forcing himself to remain calm, Kouga looked at Kagome and sadness washed over him. No way was he leaving her like this. No way was that bastard getting any more chances. He'd screwed up. Big time.

"Kagome, you need to tell me what happened. You really do… but, you know what? I'm being an idiot. You look so tired. Okay, stay right here and I'll bring you something to eat and…are ya thirsty? Yeah? Fine. Food and water it is, then. I'll be gone a few minutes and I swear to you, Kagome, I'll come right back to you, you hear me?"

As he raced to get her some nourishment, Kagome wondered at his behavior. Instead of raising hell about her situation and rashly bellowing that he would kill Inuyasha, Kouga was being soft, and gentle.

She didn't love Kouga, and never would but, right now, she needed a friend and Kouga was behaving like one. She deeply appreciated his attitude, but was still a little wary of what he planned to do when he got back.

'_I'm going to think about it later.'_

Four days of continuous walking with minimal sleep and food were taking their toll on Kagome… When she was alone, she was continuously looking out of any signs of danger. Bandits…youkai…anything could attack her if she wasn't vigilant. Counting it among one of her greatest blessings that the little vial of Shards, foolproof youkai bait, wasn't in her possession now, she leaned back against the tree and allowed herself to close her eyes and concentrate on the fact that someone in the vicinity was doing something for her, protecting her. She also continuously reapplied the perfume on herself, wanting to mask her scent as much as possible.

The security provided by Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and a full stomach that gave her strength seemed an eternity away.

"Here, Kagome… drink. You don't eat raw meat, do you? Give me a minute or two and it'll be roasted. I'm afraid I don't know anything fancier!" said Kouga as he skidded to a stop in front of Kagome. He passed her a gourd full of water which she gratefully accepted. Her eyes conveyed her thanks to Kouga as she thirstily gulped the water and he looked up, a loving look in his eyes.

She quickly turned away, not wanting to give him the wrong idea. She couldn't handle Kouga trying to make advances on her…not now, when the pain of being away from Inuyasha and his strong, reassuring presence was so raw.

Kouga plopped a few pieces of roasted meat in front of Kagome. "Eat.", he commanded.

Without a moment's hesitation, she proceeded to do just so, stopping only after she was completely sated.

"Thank you, Kouga. Thank you so much." She meant it from the bottom of heart but her mind was suddenly buzzing, trying to think of a way to get out of the impending interrogation. Shrewdly guessing what she must have been thinking of, Kouga declared, "No way, Kagome. You are going to tell me why you are all alone here. And I want the truth…"

Sighing deeply, her thoughts only of Inuyasha, Kagome began in a soft voice, "I-I came back from the Well, it was such a beautiful day. Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, Shippou-chan…everybody…they were in the hut. But, I saw the-the Shini-Dama-Chuu and I knew. K-Kikyou… she was there. And Inuyasha as well. They were together…Inuyasha and Kikyou." Her voice was high pitched now, and she seemed miles away from Kouga, living in that moment. She ceased to speak in a lucid manner as her face went pale and eyes swam with tears. "He's always going to be there for her. I can't be there with Inuyasha anymore. Never again… but, I didn't want to go back. I didn't know what else to do! I…I…And it was such a _beautiful day! _Why… Oh, it hurts so! Inuyasha…"

Even these incoherent sentences that made little sense to Kouga stuck in her throat, refusing to come out. Actually talking about it would make it _real. _

And Kagome could continue no longer… Her eyes wore a glazed look, her mind spinning with those awful memories. Unknown to Kagome, tears were coursing down her cheeks

And suddenly, her grief overtook her and her entire body started shaking as she sobbed her heart out. Her eyes were red, her face a map of numerous, salty rivulets of tears.

Shocked out of his wits, a fiery rage consumed Kouga. That son of a _bitch_! How dare he _break _this amazing woman? _This _was what he called taking care of her? Pah! Two-timer! Traitor! _Baka! _Who'd choose that corpse when you could have _Kagome?_

"_Well, his loss is my gain!" _thought Kouga savagely as embraced the still-weeping Kagome in a desperate attempt to soothe. This settled things. She _was _his woman!

"Hush, Kagome…hush. You can't go about like this, you hear? Now, listen, and listen good. You're coming with me. No arguments, no discussions. You need someone with you and seeing as dog-turd has turned his muzzle the other side, who better than me? Huh? Whaddaya say?"

She felt too emotionally drained to argue with him. She didn't have the energy to plan and map out what she would do if she went on her own.

"Kagome? Will you come with me?"

Her eyes had a wild, desperate look in them that Kouga had never seen before.

"Not as your woman, Kouga-kun. Not as your woman…" her voice was hoarse, urgent, and pleading.

Something sank in Kouga, but a wolf could always hope… And if _he _loved her, shouldn't he be doing what was best for her? Once she saw how much he really cared for her, she would come around. He was sure of it…but he didn't know how long it would take.

He sighed, a sad and disappointed look on his face but agreed.

He swiftly packed her bag for her, picked it up, and smiled at her as he leaned forward and bent his knees slightly.

"Get on, Kagome!"

As she got on his back and felt the wind whipping about her as he raced toward his cave with Shikon-enhanced speed, she was painfully reminded of Inuyasha.

This felt _wrong…_The fur on his clothes was coarse and rubbed against her skin, unlike Inuyasha's robes which felt soft and comfortable.

As his hands curled protectively about her bare thighs, she felt positively nauseous.

Going like this with Kouga was both hauntingly familiar, yet starkly different to how she traveled with Inuyasha.

She decided that she couldn't go on much longer, feeling dirty in Kouga's hands. She at least had to have clothes as a barrier.

"Uh, one more thing, Kouga-kun…" she said leaning towards his ear.

"Yeah?"

"I want a different set of clothes… a miko's garb, preferably."

Kouga wasn't sure what was going on…. As far as he knew, she always wore this deliciously short uniform of hers and he found her request for traditional clothes strange. All he knew was that once she wore those clothes, he wouldn't be able to feel her as close to him as he did now. Sadly realizing that he had pretty much hit the nail on the head, he grunted his acknowledgement and continued their journey… farther and farther from Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha sat atop the Goshinboku, deep in thought. Without Kagome, he was free to go join Kikyou and help her get rid of Naraku once and for all. What would happen after that? Would Kikyou continue her cursed existence, or would she be forced into hell? Would she ever be able to move on to Nirvana? Shaking his head, he tried to focus on his task ahead: finding a way of telling Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kaede of his decision o go to Kikyou. It was <em>not <em>a situation he was looking forward to. He had already put it off for three days and he had better tell them today, or he'd have a job finding Kikyou. They were his friends and they were all really together because when they first met, it was Kagome's friendly and kind nature that made them want to stay…not his surly behavior. He didn't know how to tell them he was leaving them, because they would not, after all, want to accompany him with Kikyou around. He doubted even Kikyou would appreciate that. He was sure they would see it as a betrayal and moan and bawl about hurting Kagome, but _it had to be done. _

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Come down… now!"

Miroku's deep voice was uncharacteristically impatient. Wondering what was wrong, Inuyasha hopped down and saw that Miroku was not alone. He, Sango, and Shippou all stood there, their faces stony and arms crossed.

"Oh boy…" muttered Inuyasha as he stepped forward and asked them what the matter was.

"Inuyasha, you have to tell us what is going on between you, Kagome-sama, and if I'm right, Kikyou-sama. Kagome-sama went down the Well three nights ago and she seemed rather strange. She told Sango she needed some "essential items," but hasn't returned since. Even when you've had a fight, she doesn't usually stay this long. I want to know exactly what happened and I also want you to go get her because we have to be getting on our way. We're losing time as it is."

Sighing, Inuyasha explained how Kikyou was talking about taking on Naraku all by herself and he promised her that he'd be there as soon as she called for him. His voice cracked a little as he told them about Kagome watching this scene and the long, painful silence between them. He described the way she ran off, he assumed, back into her country.

While Shippou and Sango looked enraged and beyond words, Miroku stepped up firmly and said, "You'll have to go explain things properly to Kagome-sama. You can't leave her hanging there in her country! Neither of you said anything to each other, so how do you know her perception of the situation. It is cruel, unkind and frankly, _stupid, _to leave the situation like this. Go, Inuyasha. Go now."

None of them had understood that pretty soon, he'd be leaving them as well and thinking that he'd tell them later, he reluctantly nodded.

As he slowly walked off, Sango rounded on Miroku, "Houshi-sama! What is this? You _want _Inuyasha to break up with Kagome-chan? Don't you ever want to see her again? Because even if you don't, Shippou and I do! You just made the situation a whole lot worse! What is wrong with you?"

As Shippou frantically nodded, Miroku remained calm. "Sango, it's been three days. We all know those two love each other and are just too scared to admit it. Kagome-sama has most probably calmed down, they'll talk about it, and she'll come back with him. Just you see…"

He did seem to have a point, because most of Inuyasha and Kagome's fights had reached a similar pattern and what Miroku said was highly probable.

Their hearts lighter, they walked into Kaede's hut to enjoy an afternoon of leisure.

It was a short fifteen minutes later that Inuyasha burst into the hut, a wild expression on his face.

Miroku and Sango were instantly alert and leapt to their feet. "What is it, Inuyasha?"

"Kagome…she's not at home. Her mother said she ever even returned to her country! And, there's no chance of Kagome slipping outside the house without her knowledge because she and Souta were always at home and Souta's been playing just outside the shrine where the Well is. She's somewhere in this Era, Fuck knows where!"

"Oh, fuck! She's been kidnapped!" Miroku did not swear often, but this situation certainly called for it. Shippou merely looked thunderstruck, while Sango had a question for Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, wouldn't you have smelt her going out of the village as she was being kidnapped? Wouldn't you have smelt whatever youkai took her away?"

"No…nothing like that hit me, really…I…"

"You _bastard, _you weren't even paying attention, were you? What do you care about Kagome when you have Kikyou to go to? Now, Kagome's been kidnapped! This is _all your fault. _What the hell is wrong with you? You always think of yourself…Even if she weren't kidnapped, she wouldn't have come back because you _ditched _her! How can you be so selfish? Think you're some great martyr, giving up Kagome? Ever thought of her feelings? Kagome did not belong to you, to throw down the Well or pull up whenever you wanted. She was our friend too. Do you think we would have ever stuck with you in the beginning if it wasn't for her? And, do you think she was on some contract for you? You would blow up if she even talked to Kouga, ignoring the fact that she always was on your side. Now, look what has happened! And don't pretend you were going to stick with us if you had found Kagome safe and sound in her country! I know your original plan…you were going to go with Kikyou, weren't you? Just giving up on all of us here? Ever thought that Sango and Miroku are also hurting just as much as you are, because of Naraku? You and Kikyou are not the only players in this game! God knows what kind of danger Kagome is in, or where she is… I hate you, Inuyasha. _I hate you._" Spat Shippou with venom and without giving the dumbstruck hanyou a second glance, he ran into the hut, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Inuyasha looked at Sango and Miroku, but both had hard looks on their faces.

"Now is not the time to fight. Sango, grab Hiraikotsu. We'll tell Kaede-sama about this problem and we'll start looking for Kagome-sama. Shippou's right…we don't know what kind of danger she is in. Do you think a youkai took her because of the Shikon shards?" asked Miroku.

Kaede hobbled out of the hut, a worried look on her face. "No, the vial of shards is inside the hut, didn't ye know? You'd best be on your way. Find Kagome soon."  
>Sango tightened Hiraikotsu's strap round her shoulders and leapt on a now huge and flaming Kirara. Shippou rushed out and hopped on Miroku's shoulder. As Miroku was about to mount Kirara, behind Sango, he glanced at Inuyasha and his eyes narrowed dangerously as he caught the torn look on Inuyasha's face. He strode purposefully towards Inuyasha and demanded,<p>

"What do you want to do? We are not having this indecision when Kagome-sama is in danger! Either you come and give it everything, or you don't! It is almost blasphemous for you to sit and moon over Kikyou-sama when Kagome-sama… I can't even say it! What's happened to you, Inuyasha? I don't know you anymore! The Inuyasha I know would have left us all behind in a cloud of dust as you raced to find Kagome-sama. Now, look! This is disgraceful!"

When Inuyasha said in a strangled voice, "I know…I know. I want to find Kagome too, I'm worried too. But…Kikyou, I think she's gone to Naraku. There's no one else with her. I don't know, maybe we should check on her…or, no…we should go find Kagome right now… but her Shini-Dama-Chuu might be getting sucked away again… I-I don't know what to do!" Shippou turned his face away in disgust and Kirara shook her head in distress. Miroku looked like he had a hard time digesting what Inuyasha had just said, but, Sango completely lost it.

She leaped off Kirara, and in one smooth, rapid motion and shot Hiraikotsu at Inuyasha with staggering force. Inuyasha tried to jump out of the way, but at such close range, it was nearly impossible to miss. His shoulder was hit and before he could swear in surprise, Sango launched herself at him, hitting every inch she could reach.

"You heartless monster! How could you behave like this? Do you feel no _shame? _Go! Go to Kikyou and rot in _hell! _I don't want to see your face! And, if I catch you near Kagome, I swear on my father I _will kill you. _Do you hear me? You do not deserve quarter of the woman Kagome is! Get lost! You are the worst kind of person Inuyasha, and I'm ashamed to call you a friend! Go _check _on Kikyou? Do you know every moment we spend here could be the moment Kagome is being starved, or tortured, or wounded, or _raped, _or killed! Go away, Inuyasha! Go _check _on Kikyou!"

By the time she had finished screeching, Miroku had rushed forwards and taken her in his arms. Unable to speak another word, she sobbed against his shoulder.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku for a scrap of support or comfort, but his face held only disdain.

"Shippou and Sango are both right, Inuyasha. We will go on our own; I don't think any of us will be able to stop ourselves from killing you eventually in our present state. Please, just go."

Miroku's voice was colder than it had ever been. He helped Sango hop back on Kirara, mounted her himself, and without a word, the four of them were off.

Inuyasha sank to the ground, tears finally rolling down his cheeks.

Never before had he felt so torn. He felt like he was being pulled from both sides and he didn't know how much he could stretch before snapping, broken.

His head buried in his hands and body wracked with sobs, Inuyasha wondered what to do...


	3. Different Directions

**Choices**

**Chapter Three:**

**Different Directions**

Kagome looked at her reflection in the pond, pleased with her new clothes. She was in a miko's garb and it covered her fully. For one heart-stopping moment, she caught an image in the pond that looked so much like Kikyou, it was shocking.

"Ka-Go-Me. I am Kagome," she told herself repeatedly and she saw herself again in the pond. She fluffed out her voluminous hair even more, relishing the difference between its thick waves and Kikyou's poker-straight hair more than ever.

As she smoothed out the wrinkles, she thought of how Kouga had sent Ginka and Hakkaku to get the outfit and chuckled weakly at their insane haste in getting it. She would have to set things straight, though. She was pretty sure Kouga had told them to keep off and not to ask her questions, but, the reverence in their eyes made it quite clear that they thought Kouga had finally won her over and that she was now 'his' woman!

"Kagome, you done? Come _on, _Kagome! This is your _third _bath in three days! We have to keep going!"

Kouga's voice floated towards her from behind a clump of trees. Hastily she grabbed her bag to check that everything was in place and to dab on the perfume because she knew her scent would be freshest after a bath. After she was done, she peered worriedly into the bottle; there wasn't much left. She would _have _to find some other way of disguising her scent…

"_Kagomeee!" _

Sighing, she picked up her bag and hurried over to Kouga.

Traveling with Kouga was definitely more exhausting than traveling with Inuyasha. For one thing, Kouga being a full youkai with two Shikon shards, did not tire very easily and insisted on moving pointlessly and continually. He did not stop to think or plan and shot in different directions. She doubted he would ever really find Naraku unless Naraku wanted to be found by him for whatever reason. And there wasn't the comfortable silence she enjoyed with Inuyasha. His incessant chatter about his cave, his friends, their surroundings, Inuyasha, Naraku, Kikyou, the various youkai he had battled, family, himself, her and lots of other topics were proving to be quite bothersome and she found herself tuning out more than once to avoid a pounding headache.

She cringed inside and questioned the intelligence of her decision to go with Kouga as he grinned toothily at her and indicated that he get on her back. She gingerly climbed on and winced as the harsh wind cut her face. She squeezed her eyes shut and silently groaned as Kouga began his tirade again.

"So, how did you like these mountains? Good, huh? They're the highest in this area…I forgot the name, but I'll remember in two minutes…anyway, at the very top, there's his particular kind of flower; it's very beautiful…pink and purple. It's actually quite rare. I've only ever seen it growing on this mountain! You can also see for miles and miles at the top, have you ever been at the top of such a huge mountain? I bet you haven't! Tell you what, on our way back, I'll take you to the top and pick lots of those flowers for you. Then you can wear them in your hair. You'd look very pretty. Did I ever tell you your hair is very beautiful? It's so long and it suits you really well. Wait and see, I'll be the envy of every wolf around…ain't nobody got a girl as pretty as you, Kagome! It doesn't even matter that you're human! But I don't get what's happened to your scent, lately! Towards the nights it becomes familiar again but in the morning it goes weird! Maybe…"

It was time to tune out again.

They had probably traveled for about three hours and Kouga hadn't really stopped talking. It was only when Inuyasha's name cropped up that Kagome started paying attention. Up until then, all he said about Inuyasha was that he was not capable of defeating Naraku. He had even mentioned Kikyou once or twice, but it was only to say that she didn't really have a chance beating Naraku either. Even though it was just a sentence about both of them, particularly Inuyasha, Kagome sat up and listened.

"Really, I'm _disgusted _at dog-turd's attitude," This was the first time he had referred to Inuyasha as 'dog-turd' since that afternoon, four nights ago. It was usually just "Inuyasha", out of deference to Kagome. "I mean, just _leaving _you like that! Especially with that corpse…fucking idiot! But, anyway, like I told myself that day, his loss is my gain! I'm gonna be good for ya, Kagome! Bastard, that half-breed! As if he ever really had a chance with you when I'm around! Fucking hanyou…just because he brandishes some fang, thinks he's so great… well, we don't need him, eh Kagome?"

He looked back and instead of seeing the same mildly interested expression she adopted when she tuned out, he could see a spark of the old Kagome…except this wasn't exactly the exact _aspect _of the old Kagome he had been striving to revive.

Her face was red with anger, mouth set a hard line of outrage, nostrils flared and her eyes! Eyes that snapped and sparked with such fury Kouga swore he could see a razor-thin outline of red at the corners, highly reminiscent of an Inuyasha dangerously close to transforming. One look at such a face and a person who had seen her as a crushed, silent, docile introvert a week back would never believe that it was the same person.

Such was the hate and animosity radiating out of Kagome at the moment.

He immediately faltered and slowed down.

She seized the opportunity to leap off his back and whirled around to face him.

She was shaking with rage and all Kouga wanted to do at that time was run and hide behind his mother's tail.

"Heh… Kagome? Something…wrong?" He was sweating bullets and just wanted to know what the fuck he had done to invite such a terrifying expression.

"You. Are. _Never. _Going to talk about Inuyasha in that manner again! What is the manner with you, Kouga-kun? You were so nice and understanding at first and I don't know what's happening! What has he done to ever deserve such words? 'Half-breed'? What exactly do you mean? This kind of prejudice of youkai, hanyou, human…it's disgusting! Would you ever have looked at me twice the first time you abducted me if you didn't find me pretty or…or attractive or whatever? You wouldn't have… only after you got to know me a little did other adjectives such as I don't know…kind or helpful or something come into use. See, that's prejudice as well! But, I'm not really talking about that anymore! _Don't _say such things about Inuyasha because he doesn't deserve half a scrap of them! You _shut up, _Kouga-kun, you know nothing…_nothing _of Inuyasha, and you don't have any right to insult him so. Don't expect me to just _sit _and nod when you abuse him like that, because I won't!"

Kouga gaped at her heaving form for a minute before feeling quite _wronged. _

"Hey, now listen up, Kagome…I'm not going to sit and take no shit either! What do _you _mean by all this? Dog-shit, and _yes _I'm going to call him dog-shit, actually _does _deserve every single word for the way he left you! I've been taking care of you, stopping every day for your inane _baths, _sitting and _cooking _the meat, being all _careful _and on tip-toes around you…I've been the one doing such shit…_not _that hanyou baka! What gives, Kagome? I'm-I'm rather hurt!"

"Kouga-kun, he didn't leave me, _I _left! Why don't you understand that… don't think for a moment that I don't appreciate all that you've been doing for me, but now you make it sound like it's some huge _effort! _Being kind is an effort, Kouga-kun? You have my gratitude, but don't expect me to fall over my feet for you, because I never even asked for all this in the first place!"

"Kagome! I didn't mean it like that, what's wrong with you, woman? You're reading too much into everything I say! And, if you ask me right now, you don't _seem _grateful at all! The fucking opposite, in fact!"

"Kouga-kun, you don't understand!"

"Really? Maybe not…or maybe I do! You're the one making _'efforts'. _Don't think I haven't noticed all those inward cringes, those sudden, involuntary flinches, that one second of disgust before you climb my back! What do you expect of me, Kagome? I am not Inuyasha! And you should fucking be glad that I'm not! I'm so much better, when are you going to see that? You're not yourself any more…I don't know, I'm trying so hard! You have to try and understand that sitting and cooking, stopping on the way for baths, planning, resting…I don't do all that! But, I'm trying to, for your sake! And you can't even complain that I don't talk to you, because I do! Every single day! Hell, I'm talking to you now! What do you want from me, Kagome? When are you going to accept my love?" His voice was strained and his eyes betrayed all his frustration and confusion.

Kagome's anger scooted to the back of her mind. It was replaced, instead, by a queer mixture of chagrin, exasperation, and pity.

"Kouga-kun…I'm sorry. I can't say that I haven't been thinking of Inuyasha all the time, because I have. I don't really blame him for going to Kikyou, Kouga-kun. _You _have to understand that. She died for him. I can never compete with that…It is, I guess, the honorable thing to do. And, that's Inuyasha! I'm not apologizing for thinking about Inuyasha, but I apologize for wallowing in self-pity to such a degree, I seemed ungrateful. Kouga-kun, I know you love me and I'm beyond flattered, but the truth is, I don't think there's _any _point in waiting for me to reciprocate. I love Inuyasha. I always will and I highly doubt I will ever get over him. And, believe me, it's not your fault. Please don't think it's been some kind of competition for my affections and that you have lost. It was always Inuyasha. Even though he's with Kikyou. You know what? I actually have to thank you. All these days I've desperately been trying to hate Inuyasha, because I believed that was the only way to move on. But, my reflexive response when you began insulting Inuyasha…I still care and I will always care! I'm not to going to try to change that anymore. And the way I've been explaining Inuyasha's actions to you…I think I've just made my peace with this whole complicated situation! You've brought back the 'old' Kagome, Kouga-kun! Thank you…thank you so much and I'm so, so, _so _sorry. I love you, Kouga-kun, but in a completely different way. You've shown me what a good friend you can be these last four days and I'll never forget it! I don't ever want to stop being your friend…although, I understand if you do!"

"Kagome…" Kouga's voice was hoarse, disbelieving, pleading.

Kagome walked up to him and looked into his eyes, "Again, I'm sorry Kouga-kun. And, I don't think it would be a good idea to travel together. I feel pretty rotten already and I can't take your expression, Kouga-kun! It's so sad…wipe it away! You know you'll find your true woman, Kouga-kun."

"Ye-yeah. But, angry, and _dumped, _as I am, I'm still not just leaving you out in the wilderness! Anywhere you want to go? I'll drop you off…and Kagome? I want to remain friends too. I just hope dog-turd knew what he gave up."

She smiled up him and he already felt his heart healing at the genuine, earnest warmth he saw in her eyes.

"Yes, actually…I'd like to visit an old friend of mine, Jinenji-san. He and his mother live in a village up North. Have you heard of him, Kouga-kun? He's a hanyou as well."

'No…but, we'll find him, no sweat. When d'you want to leave, Kagome?"

"Perhaps…now would be a good time, if you're up for it!"

"Hah! I'm a youkai…all this is nothing for me!"

"Alright, then. Let's go!"

* * *

><p>With Kouga's Shikon-intensified speed, they reached the village where Jinenji and his mother lived by the evening. Kagome could still remember vividly, the injustice he and his old mother endured for years, wrongly blamed for murders committed by a different youkai and attacked mercilessly just because of his youkai blood. He was a patient, gentle, and kind soul and even though his mother was a little rough around the edges, she was basically a very nice person as well. Kagome had enjoyed her time with Jinenji and now thought this was a time perfect as any, to visit him.<p>

As she caught sight of his giant profile bending over the field, carefully tending to the herbs, a smile broke over her face and she excitedly called out, "Jinenji-san! It's me, Kagome! Hello!"

Jinenji's huge head slowly turned towards the sound, disbelief etched clearly over his face. When it became obvious that it really was Kagome coming near him, a grin unfurled across his face and he felt all the butterflies from the garden zoom into his stomach and dance and do loop-the-loops

"Hello, Jinenji-san! I've finally come to visit! Is it alright with you and Obaa-chan?" She called as Kouga slowed down and stopped at the edge of the field.

All he could do was nod dumbly and marvel at her sunny profile as she turned to thank her friend.

"Kouga-kun, thank you. Thank you, thank you, and thank you a million times and more! I'll always remember this… I'll see you sometime?"

"Yeah…no problem Kagome, anytime." Kouga sounded so resigned she felt bad all over again.

She leaned over and gave him a hug. "Cheer up, Kouga-kun! Remember what I said about finding the 'right woman', okay? Good bye…and thank Ginka and Hakkaku for me as well, would you?"

He nodded, turned, around and took off, grieving the loss of a most precious jewel that had just slipped between his fingers.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha darted from village to forest to village, his nose, and ears on hyper-sensitive mode, itching for <em>some <em>scent or sound, _any _clue about either Kagome or Kikyou.

This kind of multi-tasking was the only way he could live with himself…there was no way he'd ever forgive himself if anything happened to even one of them.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou's words were still hanging over his head, too heavy to lift for much longer.

He looked for any signs of people talking about a youkai that suddenly become powerful, a castle that had disappeared, a miko…but so far, nothing had turned up.

A whole week with no information whatsoever…it was beyond frustrating. But, Inuyasha had never been a person who gave up easily.

He quickly scaled an old tree and leaned tiredly against a gnarled branch. He did not allow himself any rest and only stopped when it was strictly necessary. And even then, it would be atop a tree, so that he could scout the surroundings. Kagome…Kikyou…_where were they? What had happened to them?_

"Aahh, _fuck,"_ thought Inuyasha…he could smell that wimpy wolf at a distance. What was he doing here? Probably wanted to grill Inuyasha for all he was worth about Kagome's absence. What was he supposed to tell him?

But, as Kouga neared him, Inuyasha realized that what he smelt wasn't _all _wolf. That disgusting stench was somehow not as disgusting as before…it had a mild hint of something wonderful. A very familiar wonderful! Kagome! But…it was extremely faint. Even her scent was mixed with some foreign elements…he couldn't figure out _what, _exactly, but he knew for sure that Kagome had been with Kouga sometime in the past week.

Without waiting for another second, he raced towards the whirlwind that seemed to be returning from the North, and ran right into it, forcing it to stop.

"You wimpy wolf! You bastard, you! Where is Kagome? Tell me where she is, right now or I'll make sure your head and neck never meet again!" snarled Inuyasha as he drew Tetsusaiga in one fluid motion and aimed it directly at Kouga.

"_What? _What do you mean, 'where is she' you jackass? And don't go calling me names, dog-shit!"

"_I mean it!" _Yelled Inuyasha, his eyes going red at the corners. "If you know anything about who kidnapped her, or if _you _kidnapped her, I swear over my dead mother I will force the answer out and rip you from limb to limb! Tell me, _now!"_

Kouga looked genuinely concerned that Inuyasha was losing his mind. He was also rather confused…

"Listen Inuyasha, don't lose control. Think about what you're saying... Kagome's not been kidnapped! She ran away!"

"Ran away…ran away? Why?" It was Inuyasha's turn to look bewildered.

"Because of _you, _asshole! Are out of your fucking mind, choosing that stinky corpse over Kagome? You broke her heart and she ran away! Please don't ask me why she didn't go back to her own country, because I don't know…all _I _know is that four days ago, I met this girl who looked like Kagome, but wasn't. She wasn't cheerful or bubbly or smiling or anything… she was completely crushed, heart-broken, defeated, silent… not to mention bone-tired, hungry, thirsty… You fucking bastard…you did that to her! I hope you're happy! You've done a fine job of protecting her, Inuyasha. Well done!" spat Kouga in disgust, all his pent up emotions finally flowing out.

"You don't understand anything about Kikyou, shut up about her. She's my business. Where did you find Kagome? She came with you? Where is she now? Just tell me, damn it!"

"I _found _her, in a forest somewhere. She was in no state to travel at all, so, I told her to come with me. Even though it doesn't affect you now that you and the clay-bitch are gonna have a rosy time together, she came with me only after insisting that she was not my woman. I tried so fucking hard those four days, you have no idea. But, it didn't have any effect whatsoever…yesterday, I thought it had been long enough and that she'd gotten over you, so I started talking about you… She got seriously offended, the face she made, it was seriously not something I ever expected from Kagome! She started out with yelling at me, but then she started defending you, like you deserve it, bastard, and then, she got all cheery! It was weird…the transitions. But, she told me she had made 'peace' with this 'situation' or whatever and then it was obvious we couldn't travel together anymore, too awkward, you know. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not some jerk that thinks Kagome's safety is secondary and is negligent enough for her to slip away under my nose! Asked her if she'd like a drop somewhere…she said yes, so, if you've realized your mistake yet, asshole, she's in the hanyou Jinenji's place. But, I'll give you this about her running away…something was weird about her scent. Something floral and fuck knows what else mixed in. And the floral part wasn't Sakura blossoms… I couldn't put my nose on it. It's been getting fainter, but even when it was strong, you could still get her original scent if you looked, baka!"

"Inuyasha's ears drooped until they were barely visible, but he couldn't help a glorious sense of relief washing over him…_Kagome was safe. _He had fucked up by letting this happen, but thank everything that was holy, she was safe, healthy and by the looks of it, happy.

"Maybe she finally understood! How like Kagome…" thought Inuyasha

"Oy, baka, I take it from that absurd look on your face that you are going back to Kikyou. Whatever…you're the fool here, not I. I just hope she's worth it, Inuyasha…"

By the time Inuyasha looked up, Kouga was already a distant whirlwind.

He sighed. Again, he was seized by the desire to run to Kagome, beg forgiveness and be enveloped by her reassuring presence. It calmed him like nothing else. The desire was so acute, it actually hurt. A life without Kagome was not a very happy one… but, his was never meant to be happy.

He and Kagome, they were going in different directions.

Forcing his tired limbs forwards, he began his search for Kikyou.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm trying to update as fast as I can, but you will have to bear with me for a little while…I don't know how fast I can post new chapters in the next week. But, I'll try my best, so keep checking! =)<strong>

**Thank you again, for reading…don't forget to review!**


	4. Moving On

**Finally! Chapter four! =) **

**I'm really sorry for taking this long to update… had lots of stuff going on. But, I'm back now and I'll update faster.**

**As always, I'd really appreciate it if you leave me a review. Thank you for reading. =)**

**Choices**

**Chapter Four**

**Moving On**

It had been a week since Kouga had yelled at him, his voice hoarse with anger, contempt, and disbelief over his choice… He had never expected him to understand anyway, let the bastard go to hell. But, Inuyasha would always be grateful to Kouga for making sure that Kagome was safe. Much as he thought Jinenji was a fool and a bit of a wimp for not standing up for himself, he knew he would protect Kagome. It tore him that it was Jinenji, not _him, _but he shook his head vigorously from side to side, trying to physically shake that thought out of his head.

Kikyou sure knew how to hide herself…finding her was proving to be quite a task and it needed full concentration. He raced forward, all his senses on high alert.

* * *

><p>The hauntingly beautiful miko watched Inuyasha dart from one place to another… It was obvious that he wanted to find her, wanted to see her. But, it had just been about three weeks. Usually there was a span of more than a few months in between their brief encounters. Never before had he sought her out like this. Never before had he seemed so…desperate.<p>

Kikyou was curious. What made Inuyasha this agitated, this impatient? She knew the younger miko had eyes for Inuyasha and would lose her temper and give him a hard time about seeing her… So, shouldn't he be pacifying her?

She sighed… the very sight of Inuyasha brought up a very odd mixture of feelings. While she watched the hanyou on a mission ask about in the village whether they had seen anyone like her, she felt herself drift back…. All those months back when she had every intention of taking Inuyasha back with her to hell.

It was so goddamn unfair, a life of good deeds, dedicated to protecting that terrible Jewel, and _this _was what she got? She was over most of the bitterness now, but back then, it had all been so fresh…she couldn't control herself. She had wanted Inuyasha so much. And how she _hated _Kagome… Gods, at first, she had just thought of her as a chit of a girl who didn't deserve to be born with her soul. But, then, it became obvious that Kagome was no ordinary girl… And, she envied her so much. _She _had wanted to be the one who brought about those tender and gentle changes in Inuyasha… Calm his fiery spirit…. Teach him to love, to care, to trust… _She _should have had the chance to live a long, fulfilling life with the man she loved. Raise children… Wear pretty things… Revel in the warm secure feeling you get when you know someone is taking care of you… Instead, she had ended up burning in a pyre, spilling over with feelings of rage, betrayal and deep, deep sorrow.

Even now, she saw Kagome as some kind of irritating obstruction between Inuyasha and her. No doubt, Kagome saw her as competition as well. Truth be told, Kikyou wasn't really sure of Inuyasha's final choice and she was secretly terrified that he would choose Kagome over her. She sighed. What was the use of wallowing in such useless, unproductive feelings? She finally decided to relieve poor Inuyasha and removed the kekkai she had erected around herself within seconds.

* * *

><p>The air, which had been frustratingly devoid of Kikyou's scent just a minute ago, was suddenly flush with it. He'd recognize it anywhere… her original scent, mixed with an ever-present sadness, and the cold, dead smell of burial soil and bones. He sprinted in the direction of the smell and within a heartbeat he stood right in front of Kikyou, who was nestled comfortably within two low branches of a tree, her Shini-Dama-Chuu coiling in the air around her, casting an eerily silver glow. She eased herself off the tree in one graceful movement and faced Inuyasha.<p>

"Inuyasha. What is it?"

"Kikyou… remember how I said I'd be there for you whenever you needed me? Well, here I am." Declared Inuyasha in his usual exasperatingly gauche manner.

Kikyou merely looked confused. "Well, good as that is to know, I didn't call for you… Obviously, I am not in any present danger. Kagome is waiting for you, Inuyasha. Go to her." Her voice hardened as she spoke of Kagome… all that mulling over past events had had an effect on her after all… a negative effect.

Inuyasha's look was one of despair at his lack of verbal prowess. "Keh! I mean, Kikyou, I'm going to be here with you. I've chosen my direction and Kagome has chosen hers. This state you're in is all my fault for not believing you. Without a second thought, I stole the Shikon No Tama, destroyed half the village and as a result, you died. I should have known that you would never really betray me like that. I'm here to make amends for real, Kikyou. I know you're gonna drag yourself over to me only when you're an inch away from death, like last time and I ain't gonna sit and let that happen! Hear me, Kikyou? I'm stickin' with you. I'm not gonna fail you this time, Kikyou. I'm _not." _

Kikyou's features melted into an extremely tender expression. "Oh, Inuyasha," she sighed and contentedly acquiesced into his arms, happy to stay there for all eternity.

* * *

><p>Later, after they discussed Naraku, chasing the rumors of a disappeared castle and how they would beat him, Kikyou looked up at Inuyasha.<p>

"Inuyasha, I am curious… what did you mean when you said that you and Kagome have chosen 'different directions'? Where are the rest of your friends? I sincerely doubt they approve of your decision… although, I must say, _I_ am very happy!"

Inuyasha's face clouded over, despite Kikyou mentioning her pleasure over his decision to be with her. His voice was low when he spoke, "Kagome ran away… I should have seen it coming, actually. But luckily, that damn wolf found her and she's with a hanyou called Jinenji now. A bit of a dumb idiot, but he'll take care of her… I spoke to Kouga about a week before. Apparently, she's moving on. I'm glad, I guess. Keh, anyway, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou are _not _happy with me. When we first realized Kagome was missing, we thought she had been kidnapped and before we started searching, I just wanted to check on you… Well, they sort of lost it. I have no doubt that Sango _will _kill me if she sees me again… and I have a feeling the others are going to help her. But, I guess that's how our life is now, huh? It sucks, though… I liked those bastards."

Kikyou was thoughtful and her gaze was faraway when she spoke again, "So, are they searching for Naraku on their own, now? You're right Inuyasha… pity to lose their friendship."

Inuyasha nodded absently. "Yeah… I hope they found out that Kagome is safe, though. After Kouga told me, I set out to find you straight away. I didn't tell them anything."

At that, Kikyou sat up. "Gods, Inuyasha, how like you! They're probably out of their minds with worry… they're a good group of fighters, your friends, but I'm not sure how far their skills as trackers go. It's extremely likely that they don't know of Kagome's whereabouts and are panicking now."

Realization dawned upon Inuyasha… "Fuck, you're right! But, how do I tell them? I can't face them… they'll slay me before I open my mouth. Even if I do get a chance to say something, I'll probably ruin it by saying somethin' stupid! I bet Miroku'll have no regrets after he sucks me into his Kazaana! Oh, _shit! _What do I do?"

Kikyou chuckled and said, "Well, why don't I send out Asuka and Kochou? They'll find your friends faster, and save you a lot of pain… how does that sound, my love?"

Inuyasha looked at her gratefully, "That…that would be great… Thank you…Kikyou." He wanted to call her Koibito as well, but somehow, it just stuck in his throat and Kagome's face floated in his mind. Firmly pushing it away, he smiled down at Kikyou, repressing a small sigh.

* * *

><p>The sun beat down on the fields mercilessly, and Kagome raised an arm to wipe her sweaty brow.<p>

Her red and beige cotton kimono was streaked with dirt and there were a few tiny roots clinging to the sleeves. The simple maroon colored obi she had tied round herself was had dulled after a hard day's work in the fields. She has hiked up her kimono so that it was easier for her to kneel in the fields and this provided any passer-by quite a tantalizing view of a pair of legs that were quite perfect. Slim, creamy skin that was just beginning to tan. She didn't wear any slippers. Her hair was secured in a knot on top of her head with a piece of ribbon, but her bangs refused to stay up and bothered her as she worked.

Her eyes were narrowed in concentration as she carefully planted yet another row of _ashitaba_ and as she swiped an errant bang out of her face, trying to get her rows as neat as possible, Jinenji watched hungrily; mesmerized.

"_Kyaa!" _The shrill scream pierced the air and rudely knocked Jinenji out of his happy reverie.

He ambled over to Kagome as quickly as possible and soon, he found what Kagome was pointing at with a shaking finger. Smiling slightly, he effortlessly flicked the caterpillar away and looked at Kagome, his eyes asking her if there was anything else.

She chuckled weakly and apologized, "I'm so sorry, Jinenji-san! It's been a week and I'm still not used to all these bugs…I can't help it, I just don't like them! They're so gross!" Her nose was wrinkled in distaste and she looked so adorable, Jinenji had to remind himself to breathe.

"It's alright, Kagome-sama, it's no trouble at all. Just call out again if you see them."

She smiled up at him and got back to work, trying her best to get her rows as perfect as his.

* * *

><p>Jinenji retreated to the other side of the field and reflected on the strange and unfamiliar mix of happiness and longing that had become his life ever since Kagome arrived a week back.<p>

He could hardly believe his eyes, seeing her wave out to him, much less when she asked whether she could stay on for a little while. She no longer wore that strange costume he remembered. She arrived in traditional miko's clothes of red and white, but when she insisted on helping out in the fields to give his mother some rest, her miko's robes proved too cumbersome to work in. That was how, within a day or two, his mother had given her three simple kimonos in pleasant colors, to wear out in the fields. Kagome had been grateful beyond belief. She had thanked both of them profusely and saying that just sitting around after a little work in the fields still made her feel like a freeloader, she took on chores in and around the house, finally giving his old mother a little relief from all the aches and pains that ageing bones brought.

From Jinenji, she learnt all about various herbs, which to boil and make tea, which to strain and use in a poultice. She learnt which kind of birds liked which kind of grain best. From his mother, she learnt how to set right a raging fever, an aching stomach, or a pounding headache. She learnt how to cook rice, roll noodles, and pickle daikon to perfection.

The days and nights were no longer echoing with silence, they were filled with Kagome's cheerful banter and questions. She told them about herself and wanted to know about their lives in turn. The crops, whether the villagers were still bothering them, the birds, every thing interested Kagome and she listened with attentive curiosity. Even the villagers had taken to her eventually, staying away before because of the memory of an irate and idiotic hanyou accompanying her the last time.

Jinenji had asked, at first, about Inuyasha. He thought they would have been married by now and experienced an unfamiliar thrill when she replied that no, she wasn't married, and no, not even engaged. Although she had kept her pleasant, Jinenji and his mother hadn't missed the shadow of pain that clouded her eyes for just a moment and they had wisely refrained from mentioning him again.

With Kagome, Jinenji felt things he never thought in a million years were possible. He realized the true meaning of happiness, of friendship, of love.

He savored every moment he got with her, not speaking much, content with just looking at and listening to her.

She was so beautiful, he saw poetry in her every movement.

He loved the sensual sway of her hips as she walked; the life in her wide, expressive, startlingly unique blue-gray eyes. He loved the way her long, ebony locks whipped in the wind when she stood watching the sunset. He also loved the way she would sit in a corner of the hut after that, complaining about all the tangles in her hair as she struggled to pull her comb through it.

The curve of her ruby lips as she smiled, the fluid way she moved, the mellifluous tinkle of her laughter… he thought he would go crazy in want.

All this and more he wanted to say to her, to bare his heart to her and blow her away with eloquent words, but he was so painfully shy, so painfully self-conscious. The words stuck in his throat, sounded stupid in his head and he would turn away. He would choke up whenever he looked at Kagome and no time seemed right.

And at night, he was unable to sleep. All the tales his mother had told him as she rocked him to sleep came rushing back to him. "Love conquers all." Wasn't that what each story dutifully preached? Except in his case, there was a hell lot to conquer…

While Kagome was this heavenly nymph…perfection itself, Jinenji was almost twelve feet high, ugly, bumbling, and unwanted. He wasn't half of what she deserved, but how he wished he could be… these thoughts tore him apart and each day, his heart ached for Kagome to truly be his.

He kept himself sane with one slender thread of hope… she had come back, after all. Didn't that count for anything?

He mulled over all this as he stared forlornly in the basket filled with manure at his feet. The last thing he felt like doing then was work. All he wanted to do was hide in the hut, throw his blanket over his head, and curse the fates for making him look like a monster.

"Jinenji-san!"

He looked over and as soon as he caught sight of Kagome's excited face, he hurried over.

"Y-Yes?"

"Jinenji-san, look, I've finally planted a straight row of _ashitaba! _Look at all the other snaking rows I planted…they look terrible, but this one is straight as one of my arrows! This is great! Isn't it, Jinenji-san? I couldn't be prouder! Oh, look at me, this isn't great…this is pathetic! Which girl do you know who behaves like this just because she planted a straight row of _ashitaba_? Really, I must be crazy! How do you tolerate me, Jinenji-san?" laughed Kagome. Even though she was laughing at herself for getting this excited, the delight and pride at getting it right was evident through the shine in her eyes

* * *

><p>A few feet away, an old woman sat at the window of the little hut, squinting as she observed the pair out in the field. An indulgent smile creased her already-lined face as she watched the girl's innocent pleasure and the corners of her mouth went down in sadness and a hint of pity as she saw the unbridled look adoration in her son's eyes.<p>

Akiko's heart felt heavy and leaden as she watched her son wait for a fruit that would never fall… Jinenji hadn't read much into that look of pain and sorrow that had crossed Kagome's eyes, but it was a look Akiko knew and knew well. Kagome was in love with Inuyasha, regardless of what he had done to make her wince at the sound of his name. Jinenji didn't stand a chance and this hurt her.

Yet, she couldn't resent Kagome for this. How could she? Kagome didn't even realize the hold she had over Jinenji and was the most sincere, kind, beautiful and wonderful girl Akiko had ever known. Every day, she helped her cook, clean, wash the clothes and then, worked in the fields as well. Far from Kagome being a "freeloader" as she said, it was Akiko who was feeling guilty over the amount of work the girl was doing. She loved her like a daughter and having her with them meant laughter, happiness, and brightness in the monotony of their days.

But, there was no way her heart could bear the anguish Jinenji was going through for much longer. He thought no one noticed his sleepless nights, his distracted state of mind, and the hunger in his eyes when he looked at Kagome, but, Akiko saw all this and more.

She knew that as long as Kagome was right in front of eyes, so near, yet so far, Jinenji would hope and his continual pining would eat away at him.

She had to do something.

* * *

><p>"Kagome…"<p>

Kagome looked up in surprise and pleasure, "Obaa-chan! I thought you were taking a nap… anyway, I'm glad you're up. How are you feeling? Back still aching? I'm almost done here…three more plants and I'll get started with lunch."

"I'm feeling much better, thanks to you, child. And, don't worry about dinner. Hayato and his mother gave us some fish earlier in the day in payment for the herbs and I'll cook them. We'll have ourselves a feast tonight, ne? Anyway, I would like to talk to you, Kagome…in private."

Kagome's eyes registered confusion, but she nodded and got up all the same. She had no idea what Akiko wanted to talk to her about and her mind was blank as she followed her into the woods behind the hut.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about, Obaa-chan?"

"Kagome… this is going to sound strange, but what made you come here?"

"I…I don't understand."

Akiko sighed. This was not going to be easy. "What I meant was… what is the purpose behind your visit? Why did the ookami leave you here? Was it simply to visit or…"

"I…Kouga-kun dropped me off here because…well, I didn't have anywhere else to go and you and Jinenji were the only people I could think of."

"Explain fully, child….what do you mean, you didn't have anywhere else to go?"

"Alright…it's wrong of me to just stay here without any explanation, after all. Well, Inuyasha, three other friends, and I were looking for shards of the Shikon No Tama; our final goal was to kill a hanyou called Naraku. I'm not going to go into the details of why we were behind him; it'll take all week… Anyway, there's this miko, called Kikyou. She died fifty years ago, but an oni-witch called Urasue brought her back to life. Even before I came to this world, and before she died, she and Inuyasha were in love with each other. Now that she's alive…in a manner of speaking… she and Inuyasha are going to be together so that they can search for shards together and destroy Naraku. Obaa-chan, I couldn't be with Inuyasha anymore, but I didn't want to go back to my world either. I knew my friends would try and stop me, or force Inuyasha to stay with us, and I certainly didn't want that, so I ran away. After about four days, I wasn't in much of a position to travel and I was just thinking about what I would do and another friend, Kouga-kun, he's the ookami, ran into me and I traveled with him for another four days. But then, he told me he was in love with me and it was obvious I couldn't be with him any longer either. Because, Obaa-chan, I belong to Inuyasha. Even if he doesn't love me back, I do and always will. You and Jinenji-san were so nice to us when we came last time; I thought I could be here for a little while. That was presumptuous of me, I'm so sorry, Obaa-chan!" Tears were rolling down Kagome's cheeks and she was shaking. Actually talking about Inuyasha and Kikyou…saying out loud that they were in love and together, it cut her to the quick. How much ever she had told herself that she had made her peace with it, it was obvious that she couldn't really handle the topic yet.

It had been almost three weeks…not even a month and already it felt as if she hadn't seen Inuyasha for three decades. Kagome sank to the ground and as Akiko watched her sobbing little frame on the ground, she was sure she would be going to a special kind of hell for doing what she had to do to Kagome, even though the child seemed so broken. But, Kagome was strong…she would survive…whereas Jinenji didn't have those reserves of strength and she had to protect him. He had gone through too much…

Akiko kneeled and drew Kagome close and rocked the girl who suddenly seemed so little. "Shh, child… calm down, it's okay. Shh... You were not being presumptuous when you came here. It's alright. And, it's not as though you were some burden. On the contrary, I've had more rest this week than I can ever remember having! Cheer up, Kagome… hush, stop crying now…"  
>Slowly, Kagome's body stopped shaking and she drew back and gave Akiko a tremulous smile. "Obaa-chan…surely you didn't call me out here just to ask me why I came here… what's the matter?"<br>Akiko forced herself to look in Kagome's eyes and took a deep breath. "Kagome… I loathe doing this, but I have to do it for Jinenji." She cupped the girls cheek and continued, "You are such an innocent little thing, so unassuming that you haven't even noticed. Kagome, Jinenji is in love with you… You were the first person to give him a glimpse of happiness and when you left with Inuyasha, he tried to forget you. But then, you came back and said that you and Inuyasha weren't together. I could see you still loved the hanyou dearly, but, Jinenji didn't realize. His love for you grows everyday and it's eating him inside, this waiting. He wants to tell you, but you know him…not the greatest around with words. I think part of him hopes that someday you will realize his love for you and that you can be together, but another part of him is torturing himself, believing that you can never love him because of how he looks…"

Kagome stiffened in horror and shock. Why, this was some kind of bizarre playback… was something wrong with _her, _making all the wrong guys fall in love with her?

"Obaa-chan, are you sure? Really, really, _really _sure?"

Akiko closed her eyes; she didn't want to see the look on Kagome's face. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm his mother, Kagome."

Kagome steeled herself and in an unusually steady voice said, "I'm going to have to leave." It was a statement, not a question.

Akiko wanted to cry when she finally opened her eyes and saw a blank mask on Kagome's face… anger, tears…_any _emotion she could have handled, not this calm and stoic reaction. It made her feel like a wretched monster. Her voice helpless and floundering, she said, "Well, you could just tell Jinenji…"

In the same calm voice, Kagome replied, "Obaa-chan, the kind thing to do is to just leave. And that's exactly what I'm going to do… I can't even tell Jinenji-san I'm leaving! He'll blame himself or something… I think I'll leave now. Thank you for everything, Obaa-chan. I'm sorry. Truly, I am."

"You…you could leave tomorrow…" Akiko felt a terrible guilt gnawing her and she wondered of she had done the right thing. She wished she had never opened her mouth. Her resolve that this was all for Jinenji was crumbling and she wanted to cry.

A gentle look crept in Kagome's eyes and she shook her head.

"I had to move on sometime… Good bye, Obaa-can." She said softly.

* * *

><p>Far away, a young Taijiya collapsed in the arms of a monk who was biting his lip, a hard look in his normally twinkling violet eyes, as though trying to be strong for the shaking woman against his chest. A little kitsune, looking despondent, turned to the tiny neko youkai who looked just as mournful as the others in this depressing little group.<p>

Three weeks they had been searching for Kagome. Three weeks of constant worrying, of talking about little but Kagome's possible whereabouts, of traveling from place to place with minimal rest… Three weeks of trying their best to convince themselves that Kagome was alive, of trying not think that they would have been more successful with Inuyasha's youkai senses and speed, of trying not to think how this was all his fault in the first place.

Three weeks, in short, of hell.

And now, the strain had finally gotten to Sango. She had returned after yet another dead end… the man had said he had seen someone matching their description of Kagome in the forests. It was just another girl, in a white and green kimono. The man hadn't understood their attempts to explain Kagome's uniform, just like all the others before him and they kept finding either strange youkai or girls in green kimonos.

"Curse him, Houshi-sama! Damn him to hell! Please, let's find _Inuyasha _instead! Kagome-chan's probably de-dead, and the bastard is with another woman! _I'll kill him!" _

Miroku's face was pained as he soothed Sango. He too wanted to find Inuyasha, slap him on the face, and shake some sense into him. "Hush, Sango… calm down. Let us rest for the evening and come morning, perhaps we'll finally catch a break! See, you're worrying Shippou…hush, now. Shh…"

"Miroku! Miroku, _look!" _Shippou's voice was startled and loud… a change from the whisper his voice had become in the past three weeks.

They all looked in the direction he was pointing and saw Kikyou's shikigami approach them.

Sango's face immediately turned hard, her features seemed to be etched in hate, and her stance instantly became defensive. Miroku too squared his shoulders and took a step forward, but he kept his face calm while Shippou and Kirara looked guarded.

"We have a message from Inuyasha, who is with our mistress. The girl known as Kagome is safe and in a village up North."

"She was not kidnapped, but ran away. This indicates that she does not wish to be found, or contacted."

"Inuyasha will continue seeking Shikon shards and the hanyou Naraku along with our mistress."

"Inuyasha apologizes for all the pain he caused, and they both wish you all well."

Asuka and Kochou's voices were soft, and betrayed no emotion whatsoever. As they retreated, Sango sank to the ground, a fervent prayer of thanks on her lips. For the first time in a long while, Miroku's expression cleared into one of relief and happiness and Shippou's face finally broke out into a true smile. Kagome was alive! She was safe! Not for a moment did they blame her for running away... with Inuyasha acting the way he was, they more than understood... The baka hadn't even had the nerve to come and give them the news of Kagome's safety himself and had instead sent Kikyou's shikigami... Coward!

Slowly, Sango looked up at Miroku, "Houshi-sama, we know Kagome-chan is safe… now what?"

A solemn look slid back into place on Miroku's face. "Well, we continue our search fro Naraku. I have a feeling we will be more successful this time… tomorrow, I'll find Hachi. He might have some news. For now, we rest."

And with that, the little group each found a spot under a tree, and suddenly, they weren't all that depressed anymore… hope was back in their worlds, and this heartened them. It warmed them, brought back wan smiles on faces which hadn't seen a happy expression for weeks and gave them strength to keep going despite the conspicuous absence of two of their friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

_**Ashitaba **_**is a Japanese herb, also known as Tomorrow's Leaf. The dried leaves are used to make tea and it has a lot of medicinal properties. **

**_Akiko_ is my name for Jinenji's mother.**

**A **_**kekkai **_**is a protective barrier. **

_**Koibito **_**means beloved. **

**Have a nice day =)**


	5. Unexpected Appearance

**Chapter five… Enter one of my favorite characters, and possibly the coolest person in the whole of the series! =D**

**Two days of horrible writer's block and now the chapter's finally done! =)**

**I hope you like this chapter; thank you, as always, for reading.**

**Leave a review, it speeds up the writing process like you'd never imagine! ;) **

**Choices**

**Chapter Five**

**Unexpected Appearance**

Her eyes snapped with a new fire… An intimidating mix of determination, pride, and a strange hardness. No longer, she vowed, would she be vulnerable…weak…dependent…

Kagome stood strong, her miko robes freshly washed, the string of her bow taut and her quiver full. Her hair tied back in a no-nonsense ponytail, highly reminiscent of her Taijiya friend, Sango. And this time, the mention of her friend's name did not send a sharp bolt of pain through her, almost bringing her to tears. No longer, she vowed, would the memories of her friends make her wince, flinch, or want to run to them, to be cocooned once again in the warmth of safety, camaraderie, and love.

Those memories, now locked deep within her, would bring her comfort and strength when she needed it most. Until then, they would be cherished treasures in her heart. She had had too many good times and laughs with Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara and Kaede to ruin it all.

Inuyasha was another story altogether… She would never really get over him. She would just have to be careful not to dwell on him and Kikyou too much. And, do that, she would have to keep herself busy. She found that when she was working on Jinenji's farm, her mind didn't really stray toward Inuyasha, especially when there was something that required a lot of her concentration…

"So," she asked herself. "Where now, Kagome?"

She still wasn't ready to go home. Her room in particular, where she was supposed to study, would be flooded with memories of Inuyasha. Instead of concentrating on her school books, she would most likely fall asleep right on top of them, like always, and her dreams would be full of that darn hanyou. Guilty as she felt for letting her family think she was out looking for shards and for neglecting her school work to such a degree, she felt she really needed a break, which was why she was staying in the Sengoku Jidai. Her big, sunny bag was the only possession of hers which linked her to her home in the future. She had divested herself of all the other signs of progress. Her uniform, loafers, and cycle were all long gone, and the sheer usefulness of the bag was kept it with her.

"Where," was the only question left in her mind. "What," had been answered a while ago…Kagome had decided to settle down in a little village. Similar to that of Kaede's and make use of her skills, spiritual and otherwise.

"Now the only problem is _finding _such a place. I'm so far up North; I'm not even familiar with this place! The only village I know around here is Jinenji's…"

She mulled over all this as she walked over to a clump of trees and sat under a particularly shady one. At least this time she was adequately equipped for a bit of travel… Three days since she had left Jinenji's and she was coping just fine. Only fact that she didn't really have anywhere to go yet was frustrating and a little unsettling. She couldn't wander among forests forever, but didn't want to go in a random direction, only to chance upon a violent or riotous village.

She pulled out a gourd of water and just as she sipped, she was aware of an uncommonly strong youki just a few yards away. She finished the sip, corked the gourd, and stood up to face the Lord of the West.

"Sesshoumaru," she inclined her head, in respectful acknowledgement, but her face was wary.

"Miko."

"Kagome-sama!"

Kagome saw Ah-Un amble into sight, behind Sesshoumaru and little Rin, who was sitting atop him, could no longer wait to call out to her in surprised delight. She also saw an extremely aggravated Jaken puffing and hopping to keep up with Ah-Un.

She smiled at the sight and greeted Rin warmly, "Hello, Rin-chan. Are you well?"

Rin slid off Ah-Un and gave Kagome a cheerful grin. "Yes, Rin is very well! You look pretty… Are you alone, Kagome-sama? Is Inuyasha-sama around here, somewhere?" She looked this way and that, her little ponytail flicking as she turned her head from side to side, craning her head.

"Thank you. And yes, I'm alone. Inuyasha isn't here." She noticed Sesshoumaru narrow his golden eyes imperceptibly as she said that, and felt strangely nervous.

Rin turned to Sesshoumaru with a wide look in her eyes, "Sesshoumaru-sama, can we stay here awhile? Rin wishes to play."

The blank mask that was Sesshoumaru's face registered a hint of indulgence and he nodded once, his gaze following Rin, who was happily scampering towards the flowers growing a few feet away. "Jaken, see to Ah-Un and watch over Rin."  
>Clutching his staff and tripping over his own feet as usual, Jaken throatily squawked, "Yes, of course, Sesshoumaru-sama! At once, Sesshoumaru-sama!"<p>

"I wish to talk to you, Miko."

Eyebrows raised, Kagome wondered what Sesshoumaru wanted to talk to her about. Sesshoumaru was already sitting on a large rock a little distance away from the clump of trees, patiently waiting for her.

His tall, lean body was graceful as ever, his long, long hair fluttering slightly in the breeze, so fair, it bled into his moko-moko. His armor gleamed in the sunlight, and as she saw how brilliant his topaz eyes were, she realized however striking he looked, however handsome, his feature seemed wrong.

The silvery hair did not have the full, wild volume Inuyasha's hair had. His clothes were elegant, but did not have the familiar, instantly recognizable comfort of a certain inu-hanyou's fire-rat. His feet were shod in a pair of boots, their design beautiful, but they somehow looked so constricting, as opposed to Inuyasha's bare feet, sprinting over all kinds of terrain. His clear, calm eyes lacked the blaze of life, warmth, and emotion that defined Inuyasha's amber orbs. Even his pointed ears made her think how much she preferred Inuyasha's dog-ears, covered in fine, satiny white hair, comfortably nestled atop his head.

She smiled a little, thinking how similar yet starkly different these brothers were and she slowly made her way over to him, sat on another rock and looked expectantly towards him, inanely wondering how he kept all his clothes, especially that trailing moko-moko, that spotless. She tried her best not to soil her miko clothes, but they invariable got dirty during the course of the day. Her rambling was interrupted by Sesshoumaru's quiet, authoritative voice.

"You have been away from my brother for long. There is but a trace of his scent on you. About three weeks at the very least."

They were all statements, he knew them to be true, and Kagome wondered the use of simply stating all this, unless he thought she would provide a reason. But, if he wanted to know, he would have to ask. She wasn't offering any explanations…she wasn't really in the mood. Ever since she had left Jinenji's, she found her optimism and general sunny disposition ebb away. Traveling alone wasn't doing anything to help that. Her mood was often sullen, and she scarcely noticed the beauty of her surroundings anymore. She longed for some kind of purpose and the fact that she was so far away from this goal constantly bothered her, today being no exception.

"Yes. A month, in fact."

He raised his eyebrows slightly and faint lines that suddenly marred the smooth perfection that was his face, displayed displeasure and strangely, resignation.

"So he has decided to follow the undead miko. He has never been known for the intelligence of his decisions."

Kagome stilled, stunned. He had never indicated that he approved of her, or even found her worthy enough to talk to, and here he was now… almost openly criticizing Inuyasha for choosing Kikyou over her! She shook her head, wondering whether if she'd heard him right, and looked at him with her disbelief evident in her wide eyes, but his displayed no emotion whatsoever and simply stared into the distance.

Then, Rin came running up to the pair of them, thorny twigs sticking out of her hair, tears shining in her eyes, the effort it took to hold them in evident on her face. Sesshoumaru instantly sat up and asked, "What is the matter, Rin? Why do you cry?"

Although her lip still trembled, she blinked away her tears and said, "Rin…Rin is not crying, Sesshoumaru-sama. It's just that, when she was playing near the flowers, Rin slipped and caught her hair in some sharp brambles. It hurts, Sesshoumaru-sama, and Rin is not able to get them out!"

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows slightly in displeasure and uttered one word, "Jaken."

The tiny youkai immediately scrambled in front of Sesshoumaru from behind Rin, where he had been trying to hide and threw himself on the ground at Sesshoumaru's feet. "Oh, I am sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama! Forgive me! Rin does not listen to me, she insists on running all over! Jaken tried to get the thorns out of Rin's hair!"

Here Rin nodded solemnly and said, "Indeed, Sesshoumaru-sama. But, it's just gotten worse, so I came to you."

Sesshoumaru sighed and indicated that Rin come closer to him. Kagome, sitting on the other rock, was watching this with utmost interest. She wanted to know how Sesshoumaru would handle it, never having seen him this _caring, _before. She bit her bottom lip to hide her amusement when she saw Sesshoumaru, Daiyoukai, and Lord of the West awkwardly try to free a thorny twig ensnared in Rin's hair. She almost drew blood in sheer surprise, when she saw his expressionless veneer melt right off, revealing true confusion, and chagrin, when his attempts drew muffled cries of pain from Rin, obediently crouching at his feet.

Finally pitying both the girl trying her best to control her squeals of pain, and the struggling youkai, Kagome said, "Sesshoumaru, let me do that. It happened to me many times when I was a little girl, and it has even happened to your brother after a fight in a forest. Rest assured, I can get the thorns out, without much pain."

Gratefully acknowledging the favor, Sesshoumaru nodded at Rin, who also looked quite thankful that it wouldn't hurt any longer.

Kagome looked at the little girl's head and winced. The way the thorns were woven into her ponytail, she must have taken quite a fall. Knowing that it would hurt just a little bit, Kagome tried to distract Rin. She began telling Rin a story about a little girl with hair dark as midnight, who wore pretty clothes of the brightest red, who was off to visit her sick grandmother. Rin's eyes widened and it was clear she was lost in the story, as Kagome described the evil ookami youkai the little girl met on the way to her Grandma's house, who distracted her by telling her to go pick some flowers, and made his way to the Grandma's house. Rin gasped when Kagome lowered her voice and told her how the youkai swallowed the Grandmother whole, put on her clothes and waited for the pretty girl in red to come, so he could eat her up.

Sesshoumaru too listened intently, observing Rin all the time and noting the gasps or chuckles coming out of her as the story progressed. Kagome hadn't finished with the story by the time all the brambles were out and Rin swiveled around, faced Kagome, and continued to listen, agog.

And when Kagome's voice painted a picture of a good and noble youkai who had heard the girl's scream of terror and had come to save her, Rin sat up suddenly and cut across what Kagome was saying. "It was an Inu-youkai! Rin is sure of it! With long hair and armor and golden eyes, and…" she fell silent when she noticed Sesshoumaru's slightly startled eyes on her, as well as Kagome's curious ones. "Continue, Kagome-sama. Rin is very sorry for interrupting. That was rude of Rin. Sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama." She said meekly and Kagome did not miss the fleeting gleam of satisfaction and pride in his eyes as he saw Rin apologizing for a mistake she made, like a child who shows a certain sense of decorum.

And Kagome definitely hadn't missed the distress in Sesshoumaru's eyes when she spoke of the ookami-youkai eating the little girl, the surprise when Rin declared that the youkai must have been an Inu-youkai and began describing him.

Deciding it would be wiser to just keep quiet about it, she smiled warmly at Rin and said, "No harm done, Rin-chan." She then proceeded to continue with the story and laughed when Rin clapped frantically at the end of the story.

"That was a very nice story, Kagome-sama! Rin liked it a lot."

Kagome grinned down at the child, "Well, I'm glad to hear that but look at your hair now, it's a mess after I pulled out all the brambles! Tell you what, Rin-chan, I'll fix it up for you if you just go and get me my yellow bag. It's just by those trees there and I have a comb that will make managing your hair much easier!"

Sesshoumaru remained silent and as he stared into the distance, he thought of another day, when entire pack of evil ookami had killed another pretty little girl, her hair dark as midnight too. He thought of how dear Rin was to him and gripped Tenseiga's hilt, internally shuddering at the thought of Rin's lifeless body, ravaged by the wolves. He sighed and tried to shake off those thoughts as Rin ran back to Kagome, panting because of the bag's weight.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Rin-chan! I'd forgotten how heavy my bag is! Anyway, sit down, I'll comb your hair."

Again, Rin flopped onto the ground and Sesshoumaru rested his eyes on her, listening to her innocent chatter, punctuated every now and then with Kagome's laughs, or a stray question and when she was done, she stood in front of him, and asked anxiously, "Is it alright, Sesshoumaru-sama? Rin knows Sesshoumaru-sama does not like it when she is untidy and Kagome-sama has done something different with Rin's hair."

He looked her, a picture of innocence, dressed in an unusual cornflower blue kimono, a delicate design of spidery flowers dancing about the fabric in pale pink, eyes wide and apprehensive, waiting for his verdict. She looked so lovely, he suddenly didn't notice her new hairstyle. Kagome had swept her hair into a short braid, her bangs framing her face prettily. Sesshoumaru nodded and voiced his approval, "Rin looks lovely. Thank the Miko and resume your play, if that is what Rin wishes. And this time Jaken, I don't want any accidents."

As Kagome smiled and accepted Rin's thanks, she looked sideways at Sesshoumaru, and she caught his features softening as his eyes followed Rin.

"You are good with Rin."

Kagome looked up in surprise, "Yes, well, I like children and Rin-chan is a delightful child. She's full of energy, but so well behaved! You're not bad yourself, Sesshoumaru."

He made a small noise at the back of his throat, which could have been a yes or a no and spoke once again, his voice thoughtful, "It does not look as though you have anywhere to go yet. You are welcome to join us. Rin would be pleased, and this Sesshoumaru thinks you would be a further good influence on her."

Kagome's stormy eyes widened, and for a moment, she was sorely tempted. Traveling Sesshoumaru would be a pain sometimes, but it also meant she would have protection, security, company again. But, at what cost? What purpose would it serve? How long would she stay with him? How long _could _she stay with that unsettling feeling at the pit of her stomach that continuously brought Inuyasha into her mind? And what happened to her plans of independence, of becoming some friendly village's miko?

Finally, Kagome decided to stand by her original decision. It would help her, it was for the best.

Realizing that she would have to be _very _diplomatic, she smiled at Sesshoumaru and said softly, "Sesshoumaru, this whole situation with Inuyasha and Kikyou affected me worse than I realized at first. I'm only just getting over it, dealing with it. It's something that has to be done, and I'm afraid that won't happen if I'm with you. I'm so sorry, but I don't think I can join you. I would have loved to, I think I've actually gotten to know you a little better in the course of the past two hours, and you know I love Rin-chan. I would even bear Jaken, but, you have to understand, Sesshoumaru. Unless I deal with the Inuyasha-sized hole in my life, learn how to block it, if not fill it, I'll break. Sooner or later, I'll just break. The past month, I _thought _I was dealing with it, but I was just holding it all in. A new life, in a new village… that's what I need. That's the focus I need. I just have to find that village and you and Rin can visit anytime! In fact, I'd love it if you'd visit. Again, I'm sorry."

Sesshoumaru met Kagome's gaze, conveying his respect for her through his eyes, and nodded understandingly.

"An apology is not required, this Sesshoumaru is not insulted. You are one of the only two humans to earn my respect, Miko. This Sesshoumaru shall help you, he knows of a good village, which is a night's journey away. He will take you there."

Kagome grinned happily and said, "Well, that's great. Thank you, Sesshoumaru. I truly appreciate it. And, I really would like it if you and Rin visited!"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Rin will want to see you when we are in the vicinity. We shall all leave later today, after Rin is done playing."

"Sounds just fine." Kagome gave him a warm, grateful smile and as she gracefully slung her bag on her shoulder and walked towards Rin to see whether she could play too, Sesshoumaru realized just how big a fool his younger brother was.

**Completely obvious, I know, but for the record, the story Kagome tells Rin is an slightly modified tale of Little Red Riding Hood. **

**Thanks for reading! =)**


	6. New Developments

**I'm so sorry for not updating earlier, here's proof that I haven't abandoned Choices... chapter 6!**

**The story kind of picks up now, and I'd like you to tell me whether you like it with a review!**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Choices**

**Chapter Six:**

**New Developments**

CLUNK!

Hachi rubbed his small paws over the sizeable bump on his head ruefully and shot Miroku a woeful look. While Sango and Shippou looked quite shocked, Miroku seemed rather unconcerned at the fact that he had just knocked the tanuki on the head with his staff. Brushing invisible dust away from the rings of his staff, a nonchalant look on his face, Miroku asked in a lazy tone, "Changed your mind Hachi, old friend?"

Nodding hastily, Hachi said, "Y-Yes master Miroku. We can leave right away, if you wish."

"Good, I thought you'd see it my way. And, no, not right away. Let's leave in about an hour's time. We haven't eaten the afternoon's meal yet, and you are welcome to join us."

The group that had once consisted of a healthy number of six, had whittled down to four, and they had finally caught a break... devoid of any more ideas, Miroku had tracked down Hachi to see whether he had heard of anything unusual, anything that might lead them to Naraku. And he certainly had...

Apparently villagers had been noticing a suspicious rise in the amount of dark youkai activity around a mountain near the village, South of where they were now, and they were a little scared as to what this meant. This could very well have been Naraku gathering more youkai to add to his already huge and grotesque form, and if he was in the process of gathering, he was worried about something and this was the exact opportunity Miroku and Sango were looking out for to strike and try and get rid of the hanyou once and for all... they weren't going to let it slip by them, and needed Hachi to guide and take them there.

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha,"<p>

"Yeah, what is it Kikyou?" His tone was one was a little brusque and one could detect a faint note of growing irritation behind it. A life at such a slow pace was killing him, everything was so silent, a kind of tension hung heavy in the air. He missed the cheerful banter, the good natured teasing; the reassuring presence of so many friends... with Kikyou he travelled silently, not many words between them. There wasn't much action, his Tetsusaiga was safe and snug in its scabbard, hanging limp at his waist. Whatever small-fry youkai they encountered, Kikyou would just purify them in a matter of seconds and this made Inuyasha feel so useless, he felt as if there was this wild spirit that wanted to slurp Ramen, shout, laugh, jump, argue, fight, run, and just _live _life without having to feel guilty, fighting and clamouring to break free of this restrained, painfully calm mask he was forced to don these days. Kikyou didn't walk, or run, she glided from place to place so gracefully, Inuyasha felt more and more inadequate in front of her. So, he forced himself to walk behind her, watching for any danger, keeping quiet, and wondering whether this was what he was really condemned to.

He loved Kikyou... or did he? What he felt with Kikyou did not hit him in the face and knock him down senseless with its colour, brightness, excitement and it did not make him breathless when he thought of her. He still would go to the ends of the Earth to atone for his lack of faith in her all those years ago, but with all the Goddamn time he had, as he contemplated the issue, he realized that it was _no longer _the love it once was had. Now, it had simply boiled down to unadulterated guilt.

As she walked out of the woods, she brushed her long hair away from her face and faced Inuyasha, an uncommon flicker of excitement lighting up her refined features. For the umpteenth time, Inuyasha marvelled at her beauty, her grace. "Asuka and Kochou have returned, and they bring good news! A mountain near a village seems to be seeing a lot of suspicious dark activity. It must be Naraku; they don't seem to have picked up anything from anywhere else! We have to hurry; this might be our chance to finish him off!"

"I've got you now, you son of a bitch! Right, let's go!" Fire that was sitting dormant in him ever since he joined Kikyou roared to life and Inuyasha's muscles tensed in ready anticipation for a good run, to get to the village as fast as possible. He couldn't wait to wield Tetsusaiga in battle once again and feel the thrill of finishing off an enemy once and for all. His pulse raced and his eyes sparkled again.

"Inuyasha, you have to remember I am the only one who can truly finish him so, keep your temper in check. We have to look at this situation calmly and tread carefully. Don't get overexcited."

Inuyasha bit his own tongue to stop himself from lashing out and couldn't help but think how fired up Kagome would have been about this lead, and how she would have been the first one to tell them all to hurry along, chucking that iron thing she trundled about in and hopping on his back, ready. Kikyou never got on his back and this _slow_ pace was driving him crazy.

But, he simply gritted his teeth and nodded. She smiled at him, and they set off.

* * *

><p>"Ku ku ku ku ku... fools. It's as though they are <em>trying <em>to court death. Well, that is exactly what they will get. Ku ku ku ku... You may go, Kanna. I have seen enough. "

Naraku's sadistic chuckle echoed about the cave, deep within the mountain he was hiding out in. The group was now scattered completely, their strength greatly depleted. And, they all thought he knew nothing about any of this! He had been closely monitoring this ever since Kagome ran away. He thought of sending Kagura or creating some other gruesome offspring and sending that youkai after her, but he noticed the rest of the group splintering. He didn't know whether to be elated, or disappointed. It would now be easier to finish off the entire lot of bastards, but didn't he, Naraku, enjoy the chase, the thrill of torturing his victims, before he killed them?

He mulled over this as he lounged in the cave, his twisted mind exploring a variety of options. At last, his mouth curved into a slow smile, and he already hungered for his victims' cries of despair.

* * *

><p>"It's alright, Yukito-chan... Hush... Grit your teeth baby, that's the way. Keep your leg straight... Kami, what a good boy! The most cooperative one today, I must say! If you keep up the good behaviour, there might just be candy at the end of this for you! Alright, just a minute more... and look, even your mama's so proud that her little Yukito is being so brave while Miko-sama fixes his leg. You're not going to be climbing any more trees for some time Yukito-chan, I'm afraid that's what happens when little boys who are not careful enough clamber up trees! Okay... done! Just sit here for a minute more and I'll get you that candy. You've been very good, Yukito-chan, very good indeed!"<p>

Kagome rose gracefully from her position on the ground where she was putting the seven year old boy's leg in a splint, and reached for her little store of wagashi. Taking out a particularly large piece, she offered it to the sniffling boy who, in the arms of his mother, managed a muffled and subdued "Thank you, Miko-sama" She smiled, ruffled his hair and waved away the mother's fervent thanks. The villagers did enough for her already, the last thing she would do was accept payment for such small services. As Kagome stood in the doorway, waving at the duo walking slowly back to their hut, Kagome let a contented smile creep onto her face and she slowly turned, walking into her little hut. She sank to the ground, drawing her knees to her chest and rested her head on one of her knees. She breathed in the scent of her simple village home, her simple village life... the earthen smell of her garden outside, the sticky sweet smell from the recently opened wagashi jar, a faint smell of sweat from all the working people and playing children outside, the floral nuances in the air from all the sakura trees... this was her life now and she pretty much liked it.

And to think it was all because of Sesshoumaru! Who would have thought! She could still remember with startling clarity, how Sesshoumaru had left her on the outskirts of the village about two months ago, not wanting to come in. He told her that this was a decent village and that she would be safe and accepted here. She had then hugged Rin, still sporting the new hairstyle Kagome had given her, who gave Kagome a rather tearful goodbye and thanked Sesshoumaru with a warm smile and respectful bow. When tears formed in little Rin's eyes, Sesshoumaru looked for a moment, as though he wanted to ask Kagome to stay with them, but, anyone who looked into Kagome's eyes and saw the fiery determination there would understand that her mind was made up and Sesshoumaru was wise enough not to say anything, but wish her good luck. She remembered how warm she felt inside, how pleasantly surprised she was when she continued to feel Sesshoumaru's unique and powerful youki until she had finished speaking to the headman about living in that village as a Miko. She felt his youki until he was sure that she was in a good place, and that she was being treated properly and with the respect that is accorded to a Miko. His simple gesture of waiting made her feel so good, so secure, that it threw her. There was once a time in her life, not so long ago, when she took security for granted...but not anymore.

She looked around her sparse her little hut, and sighed in contentment. She had all she needed and more... The villagers too were so kind; it sometimes brought tears to her eyes when she thought of how far her life had come since she left her friends. They were so grateful that Kagome was such an efficient and kind Miko, that they insisted on taking care of her food, shelter, and anything else she might need. Kagome stretched her legs and flexed her arms. Being a Miko was pretty hard work. She tended to all kinds of ailments and injuries, she grew the herbs she needed in her garden, she sometimes purified low-level youkai, she minded the children at times, and she helped women in labour and even discussed village matters with the headman. She was determined to become as good a Miko as Kaede and tried her best every single day.

"Good afternoon Kagome-sama!"

Kagome popped her head in the doorway of the hut and smiled in greeting as she saw Keitaro, a twenty year old man who was very friendly, walking towards her hut. "It is a good afternoon indeed Keitaro-sama. What brings you here?"

"Oh, just an inexplicable urge to hear your voice, Kagome-sama! It does please me so!" Keitaro assumed an exaggerated posture and pulled a comical face. Kagome dissolved into giggles and teased, her tone playful, "Oh, truly, Keitaro-sama? Much as your words please me, I love another!"

"Woe is me! Aah, Kagome-sama, you send daggers through my heart!" Cried out Keitaro and pretended to collapse on the ground clutching his heart. This produced a full throated laugh from Kagome, who hurried out and helped him up.

"Jokes apart, Kagome-sama, I must say you look particularly lovely today!"

"Oh, Keitaro-sama, what are you saying! I'm in my robes of red and white, which is what I wear pretty much every day, and I'm sure my face is muddy and hair a mess because the entire morning, I was with the children. Quite a number who were injured today...they never learn! Yukito broke his leg, Aiko had a stomach ache, Ai had an earache, Daichi sprained his ankle, and Keiko was running a fever. I think I need a bath actually!"

"I heard about Yukito and Keiko, but that's quite a list you have there!"

"Yes, well. It's an occupational hazard! But, it's okay, I don't mind it. They're all so sweet."

"Kagome-sama, only you would describe all those daikon-stealing, tree-climbing, yelling little imps sweet!"

"Oh, but that's all part of their charm!"

"Spoken like a true mother!"

Kagome looked down and her voice softened, "Yes..."

At that, even Keitaro lowered his voice and leaned closer, "Kagome-sama, do you really want children?"

Kagome nodded fervently, "Oh, more than anything! I would love a young one I can truly call my own. That person would be mine, and mine only!"

Keitaro scooted closer to Kagome and whispered, "Oh, but the father of your children would also be yours, and yours only."

Kagome's eyes clouded, "No...He isn't. " Her voice was the barest of whispers, it was as though she was talking to herself but when she realized how closely Keitaro was looking at her, she lifted her face, her eyes turned hard and she declared, "I won't have children Keitaro-sama. I am a Miko in this village and am going to continue so. No husband, no children."

Keitaro shook his head vehemently. "No, that's not true at all! Mikos have had husbands and children. It's been done before and you can do it!"

Kagome merely closed her eyes, but Keitaro leaned as close as he could get without touching her. Ignoring the way Kagome stiffened, he whispered in her ear, almost a caress, "Kagome... Open your mind to this. I can give you the children you so desire, and I assure you, I will be yours, and only yours. I love you, I loved you the moment I saw enter the village. You're so beautiful, you mesmerize me... I love everything about you! I've never felt this way about anyone before this feeling, it's dazzling. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Kagome. I'll do whatever makes you happy! We'll get a bigger hut... a better garden... new clothes... wonderful things to eat... whatever it is you wish! If only you say you too have some feelings for me... Whatever you do, you cannot deny there's been a spark! You are not only beautiful, you are an exemplary Miko, and you're talented, funny, witty, smart... You're perfect, and I love you, Kagome! I love you!"

At the end of his impassioned speech, Keitaro's face was beseeching, hopeful, and apprehensive. He was even panting a little, his heart was racing.

Kagome's entire being turned to stone. For a moment, nothing within her moved. She couldn't feel anything. Not her heart, not the sound of her breathing, not anything. Her mind was a complete blank. Then, suddenly, everything hit her, like an avalanche. She recoiled, as thought Keitaro was a snake and ran inside her hut, hardly believing what she had heard. It had been just two months... how could he be in love with her? He had always sought her out, but she thought he was being friendly. All the same, because of the incident with Jinenji, Kagome had always been careful not to get too close. Why her? Why now? Why again? Tears of shock and disbelief were pouring down her cheeks. Was there something appealing to men about a broken heart? First it was Kouga, who bared his heart to her, and then she had to leave Jinenji's house, and now Keitaro felt this was as well? This was insane... simply insane.

Keitaro was overtaken by panic and he raced behind Kagome into her hut, confused. What was it? Was she confused? Was she overwhelmed? Didn't she love him? Did she find this situation so ridiculous that she had to hide her laughter? What was it?

"Kagome, wait! Talk to me, what is it? Kagome!"

Keitaro ran up to the huddled figure in the corner and his heart twisted. He wanted so much to comfort this heavenly nymph. How much he wanted to hold her, to love her. He was so confused, he didn't know what he done wrong and he was aghast when he saw the look in Kagome's eyes. Immediately, he bent down and begged, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry, Kagome! Really, just-just _forget _whatever I said earlier and let's go back to being friends. Don't look like that Kagome, it's killing me. I went too fast for you, I understand now. Like I said, just forget it! Please Kagome; I don't want to lose you!"

Kagome stood up rapidly and jumped away from Keitaro. There was anger in her eyes now, her face was red and she hissed, "_Forget _it? How do you suppose I should do that? Just go back to being friends? Oh, sure, like the first thing that comes to my mind when I see you after this _won't _be, '_Oh, he's in love with me!' _What have I ever done for you to think I would fall into your arms and declare tearfully that I love you as well? Answer me! What right did you have to just say such things? What is wrong with you?" All Kagome's pent up rage came pouring out and this incensed Keitaro.

"I can say what I want to when I want to! I'm not such a bad guy, you know! What is stopping you from even giving me a chance? You can't just blow up at me like this; I need a reason from you!"

"I don't love you, Keitaro-sama! I'm so sorry, but I don't think I ever can!"

"Why?"

"Because I love someone else!"

* * *

><p>While Keitaro stood in shock in Kagome's hut, feeling as though the weight of a thousand mountains was crushing his heart, a shadow slunk around the hut, waiting for its owner to come out. The shadow belonged to a hideous youkai; one couldn't be sure what kind of youkai it was... It had jagged teeth, long arms that rippled with muscle and strength, strong legs, menacing claws that looked like they could rip out a person's throat with one swipe. Its eyes were a dirty yellow, and feral. But the only true shape one could make out from its grotesque form was a spider that looked like a burn mark on its back.<p>

The aura of the youkai was one that was baying for blood, it was truly terrifying. It stalked the little hut... it would have dwarfed it if it had stood up, but now, it moved about the bushes in the in great stealth, not creating the faintest whisper of a sound. It moved confidently, sure that its agitated soon-to-be-victim was unable to notice it's youki. It moved confidently, sure that it would complete what it was here to do.

* * *

><p>Kagome turned her face from Keitaro's ashen one and walked out of her hut. She just had to get out of there before Keitaro gathered his senses and demanded to know who. There was no way she was sitting and explaining all that to him. Not when she was so irritated and confused about her situation. What would she do now? Leave again? She didn't know how she would bear that. Just continue and avoid Keitaro? She didn't know how she would bear that either...<p>

She walked around her garden a little, took a deep, calming breath and turned her face up to the sun, soaking in its warmth. She sighed when she heard Keitaro's footsteps behind her and turned around slowly. Keitaro faced her, his face set, ready to ask the inevitable question. But in a second, the expression on his face slid off to reveal shocked terror. His eyes moved up, above Kagome and rested on the enormous figure that was looming behind her. Even before she could turn around and see what was causing the shadow, Kagome was swept off the ground, held tight in its gigantic fist, and the impact of its powerful youki hit her almost as hard as her own panic.

Kagome was unarmed...unprepared... she fought hard to maintain her calm, but lost in just a split second. As the monstrous youkai tightened its grip with a blood-curdling laugh, Kagome screamed. She screamed in fear, in shock, in disbelief. She screamed for the youkai to let go. She screamed for the attention of the rest of the village. She screamed for Inuyasha...

Keitaro leapt into action, he yelled at Kagome not to worry, and as he took off to alert the people in the village, he did not hear Kagome shrieking at him to come back, to give the bow and arrows that were in the hut. He did not hear the youkai carrying Kagome away.

* * *

><p>The youkai was fast... very fast. With every scream Kagome let out, the sadistic, twisted, and crooked grin on it's face grew. It fed off her despair, her fear. With every scream Kagome let out, the youkai tightened it's grasp, and when Kagome felt her own blood, pouring from her arms, mingle with the sweat and tears that had already stained her clothes, there only one word she could shout out...<p>

"_Inuyaashaaa!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, sort of a cliff hanger, you'll have to forgive me for that! =)<strong>

**Note:**

_**Wagashi **_**is a popular Japanese sweet.**


	7. Battle

**Time's tight these days, but I promise to improve and update faster!**

**I hope this chapter lives up to expectations! =)**

**Choices**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Battle**

Kagome struggled...she strained and fought against her bonds, but to no avail. No matter what she did, it did not make the slightest of differences because her bonds were not physical. She was placed under a spell so strong, none of her Miko powers were of any use. She couldn't move a muscle. She couldn't talk. Although her body was rigid, in one uncomfortable position, bound by unseen ropes, blood still flowed in rivulets down her arms, trickled down her face from various gashes and her kegs were cut in various places. Her clothes were ripped, bloody, wet, and dirty.

She was in the darkest, most dingy place she had ever been in her life, a corner of a damp cave deep within a mountain. Each painful gash on her body reminded her of her tortuous journey here.

She could taste her own panic, shock, and terror when she had been bodily lifted by the terrible youkai. She didn't even know its name! How much she called out, how much she cried, and how much she begged for Inuyasha. The youkai was so fast, holding her so tight, she didn't even realize which direction they were going, and when they reached the base of the mountain, he picked up speed. He reached the top of the mountain pretty soon, but seemed to go deeper and deeper within the dense forests that covered the peak. Finally, they reached the cave, and instead off entering it, he stood at the mouth at threw Kagome inside. She landed badly, hitting her head. She was knocked unconscious, and when she woke up, she was under the spell.

She didn't have any idea where she was. She didn't have any idea why she was here, or who had brought her here. This utter dearth of knowledge was pretty terrifying, and Kagome feared the fact that she had absolutely no idea what was coming next.

Suddenly, she saw a shadow looming ahead of her... Naraku, an arrogant smile upon his face, walked into the cave, his robes and long black hair billowing behind him. She could feel his dark aura, his disgustingly evil youki. Kagome couldn't move, she couldn't make a single sound. All she could do was stand there helplessly, held by the spell, as she saw Naraku stroll towards her.

"Ku ku ku ku ku ku... So, you have finally been caught. Now I really know what you are... nothing! Without your friends surrounding you, taking hits for you, you are nothing! It was too easy for Waru. He just had to pick you up, didn't he? No arrows, no spells, no kekkai around you... You think just because you are away from Inuyasha, you wouldn't be on my radar anymore?"

Kagome tried to project as much hatred as possible through her eyes, her entire being felt as though it was on fire. If she could only move...if she could only talk...holding in such impotent rage was killing her.

Naraku saw what he was doing to her and with each new spark of fury that seemed travel from her all the way across the cave to him, his stomach twisted with pleasure. But anger was not half of what he wanted. He wanted more...he wanted to taste her fear, her panic, her hopelessness, her despair. He wanted to hear her scream, wail, and sob. He wanted Kagome to fall on her knees and beg for her life. She would be a tough nut to crack, and that just made this entire process so much sweeter.

He walked towards her...slowly, and deliberately. He came as close to her as he could get, and raised a single white finger. He let it trail down her cheek; he traced it over her eyebrows. He fluttered it over her lips; he let it feel the soft skin of her eyelids as he ghosted it over them.

He then leaned towards her, obscenely close and whispered, "Kagome... I am so glad to have you here. I do hope you are comfortable. But no matter even if you aren't... what I plan do with you...to you... Oh, I can't wait to begin. Will you scream, Kagome? Will you scream loud enough to wake the dead rotting in their graves? Because I want you to, you know... "

Kagome did not allow herself to flinch, though inside she was dying... Being this close to Naraku's vile body was a torture in itself, but having him touch her...this intimately, like a lover... She wanted to rip away that entire layer of her skin, remove any semblance of his touch from her body.

Naraku was enjoying Kagome's struggle. He could see how hard she was trying not to flinch... it was all in her eyes. Now to take it a step further...

Kagome began coughing violently. She could speak...her body was still under the spell, she couldn't move at all, but at least she could speak. She didn't even know what to say to the disgusting hanyou that stood in front of her, relishing her rage. Her chest heaved as she breathed hard, choking on her own fury.

"Do what you will, Naraku! You will never break me!"

"Oh," He drew out the syllable lazily, "Won't I?

"Never," She spat viciously "You haven't won this round...I have! You may have me bound, but I remain me. You'll never have what you really want: my soul! Do what you will with my body, I'm strong enough to bear it. I'll bear whatever you throw at me, and more! You're a pathetic coward, Naraku, nothing else. A spineless coward... I'm not scared of you!"

Naraku's lip curled in displeasure, and he hissed, "Oh, you think? You _think _I can't break you? I know merely raping you will not break you...splinter you maybe, but you'll bounce back. You're that kind of annoying bitch. But, _think, _Kagome... _Think _of what I can do... to_ whom..._"

Kagome just looked at him for a while and suddenly, an image burst forth in her mind. A tall, lean figure clad in red, silver hair whipping wildly in the wind, clever, warm eyes the colour of honey, and a smile that melted her heart.

Immediately, she was straining against her bonds, her eyes wide with panic, and she gasped, "Inuyasha!"

Naraku's cruel laughter rang in the tiny cave, bouncing off the walls, deafening Kagome. "Yes, my dear. _Inuyasha. _Just you wait, he'll come here and Waru'll rip him to shreds," He looked at Kagome thoughtfully, "Or even worse. You see, Waru is a rather special creation of mine. Don't get misled by his body, he is more than his size. I've borrowed a little from Goshinki, so, he can read minds. He also has other useful little traits from various brothers. Uncommon speed, poison in his claws so strong, it would probably dissolve you faster than I could say 'Goodbye', and a real thirst for youkai blood. Oh, since he is such a mix of all my previous creation, he also has a curious tendency of displaying the most wondrous powers when you least expect it. He's quite a deadly character, my Waru. Doesn't speak much, but I don't think he needs to, really! Oh, and if you're resting your hopes on Tetsusaiga, I wouldn't be placing any bets, because Waru seems to be above all that. I don't think Kaze no Kizu is going to dent him as much as it will tickle him! And did I mention he has a funny way of weakening his opponents' powers? That's the reason you weren't able to catch any trace of his aura whatsoever until he chose to let you feel it! I'm not even sure how he does it! Oh, this is going to be fun!"

"And who says Inuyasha is going to be coming here?" snarled Kagome.

Once again, Naraku began to cackle, making the hair on Kagome's rigid arms stand on end. "My sweet, innocent Kagome... Inuyasha doesn't need to come here! Through Kanna's mirror, I saw all of them hurrying towards the village at the bottom of this mountain, and I have my puppet waiting there... with Waru. We will, of course, watch everything through Kanna's mirror. Then we'll decide what to do... go down during the last minutes of the battle and actually watch the bastards die? Yes, I think that sounds good. And meanwhile, while everyone's on their way here, we'll have some fun!"

Kagome's face drained of colour and she hoarsely asked, "What do you mean 'everybody'?"

Naraku smiled and answered in a careless voice, "Oh, you know... the monk, that beautiful Taijiya, that tiny kitsune, and Kikyou. I'm not worried; she won't be much of a problem when I have Waru. It'll be interesting... And to think they don't even know you're here!"

As Kagome fought to hold her tears, she shuddered and tried to control her shudders as Naraku laughed softly and smoothed her hair, his eyes already travelling down to her chest.

* * *

><p>Far down below, in the outskirts of a little village, the very air hung with an ominous scent of foreboding. Everything was unnaturally still, as though afraid to move.<p>

Suddenly, from two different directions came two different groups. One was relatively large, two people and two youkai on the back of an inflated tanuki, and the other comprised of just two: a hanyou and a Miko.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha's nose constantly twitched, his ears quivered and his eyes were worried. His gait wasn't his usual smooth movement; instead, he jerked occasionally and constantly twisted his hands in every way possible. Kikyou clicked her tongue impatiently and said reprovingly, "They are your friends, Inuyasha! Stop behaving like this... And we can't go back! I can feel the evil in the air and it is bound to be Naraku! Come on, faster! Man up, Inuyasha!"<p>

"Keh! I'm man enough and more. It's just that you haven't been the receiving end of any of their attacks."

Kikyou shook her head at Inuyasha's words and continued to move ahead with confident strides.

* * *

><p>"How much longer, Hachi?" questioned Miroku.<p>

"Probably a minute, master Miroku... it's just over here."

Miroku nodded and then looked strangely at Shippou who was sniffing the air and getting more agitated with every sniff.

"What is it, Shippou?" asked Sango, absently tightening Hiraikotsu's strap.

"Inuyasha... and Kikyou! I'm almost sure of it; their scents are getting stronger as we go closer. They must have heard of the evil activity here too. Ohh, I don't want to see them now!"

Sango and Miroku's faces hardened and they sat straighter, their spines stiff.

* * *

><p>In the clearing, the two groups approached each other warily, unsure what to expect. They walked slowly, trying to stick together as a group.<p>

A short moment and they were just a few feet apart. Kikyou was very uncomfortable, keenly aware of the burning energy of hate emanating from Sango and Shippou. It was tougher to discern what Miroku felt, but she had a hunch it wasn't in her favour. Inuyasha didn't really offer any support and just stood, his face unreadable. Finally breaking off, she hurried towards the village. She didn't say a word to Inuyasha before walking away, and he didn't stop her.

They stood opposite each other. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara on one side, and Inuyasha alone on the other... They stared at each other, strangers.

Inuyasha wished they would just kill him, he felt that fucked up inside. He wished they would say something... anything but this terrible silence hanging between them.

Finally, Miroku questioned softly, "You heard about the evil activity here?"

Startled by his voice, Inuyasha was quick to respond, "Yeah. Came as soon as we could, because never know when the bastard is gonna move, or what he's gonna do."

Sango's eyes became as cold as steel, and she said quietly, as if to herself, "We."

Inuyasha flinched, and his eyes were laced with sadness, his utter regret at losing his friends. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to fall to his feet and beg their forgiveness. He wanted to tell them to beat him up, to punish him, to do something that would get rid of this horrible feeling of guilt, betrayal, loneliness and regret that had balled up into a bitter ball at the pit of his stomach. Every now and then, it rose up like bile, threatening to spill out of him, but mostly, it was an ache that never went away. He missed all of them so much...

"I... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara... I-Just, I'm sorry..." Inuyasha's voice was a hoarse whisper, his eyes were pleading.

While Sango and Shippou looked guarded, not ready to accept the apology, Miroku nodded curtly. Just as Inuyasha's face lifted, gratefully acknowledging Miroku's gesture, they heard a horribly familiar sound behind them, from within the bushes.

"Ku ku ku ku ku ku... How very touching..."

They spun around in horror. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and even Kirara were all quick to respond. Tetsusaiga was out of its sheath, gleaming impressively in the sun. Sango had Hiraikotsu at the ready, and when Miroku noticed the Saimyoushou, he immediately reached for a stack of Ofuda and gripped his staff. Kirara had already transformed and bared her fangs menacingly.

Naraku's puppet, his mirror image, raised his eyebrows and said mockingly, "My, what a welcome... And where is the charming Kikyou?"

While Inuyasha growled, Kikyou ran up to the group and drew her bow saying, "I'm right here, Naraku."

Naraku's smile widened, he threw his arms out and said, "Ah! How good to have you all here. But, allow me to add another to the group. Waru..."

And from behind him, Waru emerged...hideous, massive, and completely deadly. He grinned insanely, his smile only enhanced because of his bloodlust, and within seconds, Naraku had ensconced himself in a strong kekkai. Waru's entire body was shaking in anticipation and the four warriors prepared themselves for the fight.

From within his Kekkai Naraku commanded, "Now."

Waru lunged, a step ahead of everybody in the group. He slashed his claws through the air viciously, cutting a deep gash in Sango's cheek.

"Sango!" Cried Miroku as he ran and tried to dodge Waru's deadly poison. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... Houshi-sama, behind you!" shouted Sango in return. Miroku turned and ducked just in time. But just as he reached for more Ofuda, Waru brought down his claws once again, preventing it.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Kikyou were having just as much trouble as Miroku and Sango.

"It's as if he knows our every move before we make it!" cried Kikyou in frustration as Waru side-stepped yet another of her arrows before it even had time to shoot across the clearing. It was then that Inuyasha thought of Goshinki. He remembered with horrific clarity the accuracy of Goshinki's attacks... he remembered how he bit off Tetsusaiga as though it were just a carrot. He remembered losing control and coming to only when he heard Kagome's voice. He shuddered and tightened his hold on Tetsusaiga as he leapt and roared, "Take this, you fucking bastard... Kaze no Kizu!"

The light from Inuyasha's Wind Scar blinded them all for a second, but when they looked up, Waru was chuckling, unscathed. Miroku stared in disbelief, bleeding and panting. Sango was on Kirara, her shoulder terribly injured. Inuyasha stared at Tetsusaiga in shock and they all felt weak...so very weak.

Waru laughed, an eerie sound that seemed to surround them all, leaving no escape. No matter how hard they all tried, no matter how many times Hiraikotsu was fired, no matter how many arrows were fired, no matter how many times Tetsusaiga was brought down, Waru managed to avoid it all...always a step ahead of them. He was so much faster than any of them, so much stronger. Battling Waru seemed so futile... They never had the upper hand, and tantalizingly out of reach, Naraku floated around within his kekkai, happily observing the battle. Inuyasha tried, and tried to keep his mind blank, but it was so difficult, he was hardly able to do it. Trying to stay away from Waru's clutches and making sure that the others were staying of his way too was taking up every bit of his concentration.

* * *

><p>BAM.<p>

Inuyasha was thrown across the clearing, and as hit a tree, the rest of the group looked up in shock as they heard the audible crunch of his shoulder breaking. He slumped to the ground, leaving a trail of shockingly scarlet blood dripping down the trunk of the tree.

"_Inuyasha!" _cried Kikyou, her eyes wide with worry, but she was prevented from running to him by Waru. In a fit of rage, she swiftly drew an arrow and charging it with much more power than usual, let it fly.

It struck the youkai on the shoulder and Sango yelled out in surprised delight. But before she could even draw another arrow, Waru's shoulder began healing. The wound smoked, turned green, and suddenly, new skin stretched over it, good as new. Inuyasha, who was just getting up, could simply look at him in shock, in utter disbelief.

"Well, what do you know? Healing powers as well... I've outdone myself this time!" remarked Naraku with an impressed look on his face. But, Waru was angry... she was the first one to hit him, and he didn't like it one bit. Without any warning whatsoever, he lunged at Kikyou, knocking her over her feet. She fell to her feet, bleeding, and Waru raised his deadly claws for the fatal swipe, but his hand was knocked in the other direction by Hiraikotsu, which had come spiralling through the air. Inuyasha let out a scream of fury, and sprinted towards Waru, ignoring his shoulder. He swung Tetsusaiga with all his might, to no avail. The youkai was just too fast for any of them to do anything.

Inuyasha's arm couldn't take the force with which he swung Tetsusaiga. He winced, and bit his lip in pain as his right arm now hung limp and useless at his side. He was panting, blood all over him, clutching his arm with pure murder in his eyes.

Wielding Tetsusaiga in his left hand, Inuyasha swung again, and again, and again. Sango, Miroku and Kikyou were all trying from different direction but like before, it made absolutely no difference. Naraku, still nestled within his kekkai, called out in a mocking tone, "You go to such lengths to protect her, Inuyasha. Too bad your wonderful protectiveness doesn't come in when it should. Always too late, aren't you, Inuyasha?"

"Shut the _fuck _up, Naraku you bastard!" snarled Inuyasha.

Naraku just continued chuckling and said, "Well, you have to face the facts some time. You always go overboard once the deed is done. See, poor Kikyou is injured, I can see her bleeding. Too late to save her, weren't you? You're making a habit of this Inuyasha."

Grunting as he tried to avoid another blow, Inuyasha looked up and spat, "I said_, _shut. The. Fuck. _Up. _I'm not listening to your bullshit."

"Bullshit? My, such colourful language... but this is the second time in row you've been too late."

"What do you mean? Just tell me, you son of a bitch!" Yelled Inuyasha, almost blinded by pain.

Naraku adopted a very concerned voice and said, "I mean Kagome, of course! Inuyasha, have you even thought about where she is now?"  
>Sango, Miroku, Kikyou and Shippou also looked up sharply at the mention of Kagome's name and Inuyasha's voice wasn't as confident as before. "She's with a friend. She's helping him out."<p>

Naraku laughed, "Oh, but you are way behind the times, Inuyasha! Keep up! Kagome left Jinenji's months ago... she then went to some village and stayed there as the Miko."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he asked guardedly, "What do you mean, 'stayed'?"

"Exactly what I said... she _was _there, and now, is with me!"

While Sango's knees buckled, Shippou choked on his own disbelief. Miroku looked like he wanted to damn all the Saimyoushou poison to hell and open his kazaana to suck in Waru and Naraku. Kikyou stilled in shock, Inuyasha went pale. His face drained of all colour and his blood froze. He felt clammy and cold. He could literally feel his heart stopping and he had to remind himself to breathe.

After that moment of utter denial, Inuyasha felt his blood boil. He felt all his muscles tense and his hands clench with fury. He looked up at Naraku and asked quietly, rage echoing with each syllable, "Where is she? What have you done to her?"

Naraku answered carelessly, "Oh just far away from where you are. She's quite high up, actually. You must have figured this is not my real form, so don't worry, she's being taken good care of. I can be in two places at once, as you've noticed... I'm just telling you all this because I'm bored. And, with Waru here, I actually have nothing to be worried about!"

Inuyasha was trembling. His very being seemed to be on fire. "You kidnapped Kagome?" His voice was but a whisper.

Naraku smiled, "You're very slow, Inuyasha. _Yes, _I have Kagome. This is exactly what I meant earlier. You're always _too late_, Inuyasha. Too late..."

Inuyasha's mind was all of a whirl. Naraku had kidnapped Kagome? _Naraku had kidnapped Kagome? _How? How had he not known of this at all? How long had it been? Was she okay? The _bastard... _He had kidnapped her... his Kagome. There was none of the mind-numbing guilt. Not yet. Now, he was too angry. Too fucking angry...Naraku had gone too far this time. He messed with Kagome..._Inuyasha's _Kagome. He would not forgive him.

* * *

><p>Waru, standing nearby, had been enjoying the turmoil going through everybody's minds, particularly Inuyasha's. It was all like some highly entertaining joke for him. He was concentrating on Inuyasha when suddenly, everything went blank... he couldn't get through anymore. More than a little annoyed at the interruption, he looked up.<p>

Inuyasha's body was no longer trembling... it was shaking, as though he were in the throes of some violent fit. His hair flew behind him and whipped about, unable to stay still when there was so much energy pulsing out of its owner. His eyes closed and abruptly, his body went rigid. Mouth open in a vicious snarl, the others could see the fangs growing at an alarming rate, looking as menacing as Waru's, if not more. His claws too lengthened, the tips glinting in the sun. They looked impossibly sharp, impossibly dangerous. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and they were no longer their usual dazzling gold. Instead, they were a bloodthirsty, feral red. His irises were a shocking, unnatural shade of electric blue. On his cheeks grew two terrifyingly jagged, violent, violet stripes.

Inuyasha roared, and it was a deep, hoarse and primal sound. It made one's blood go cold and wiped away most coherent thoughts. His face was a mask of fury as he screamed to the heavens, cursing the world, cursing himself for letting this happen to Kagome. He screamed, a promise that he would save her and make sure Naraku got what he deserved.

* * *

><p>Miroku and Sango leapt into action once they saw Inuyasha transforming. They knew what would happen if they lingered there longer than necessary. Sango took Shippou with her on Kirara and they went to the very edge of the clearing. Miroku had just joined them when he saw Kikyou still on the battlefield, staring at Inuyasha in shock and disbelief. He shouted out to her, urged her to come, but it seemed to have no effect on her. He broke into a run with Sango screaming behind him, "Houshi-sama! Come back, come back, you'll get killed! Leave her, she can protect herself! Houshi-sama!"<p>

Miroku didn't break step for a single moment, but kept running, trying to stay away from Inuyasha and the bewildered and irritated Waru. "If you get killed while trying to save her, I _will _kill her!" He heard the desperation in Sango's voice and chanced a glance behind him, to shoot her a reassuring look. He pulled Kikyou away from the scene and to safety. Sango and Shippou ran to him, ignoring Kikyou. She was dead to them; it was because of her that Kagome had been kidnapped.

"Houshi-sama, Kagome-" Sango couldn't finish the sentence because of a sob that choked its way out of her. Shippou too clung to Miroku, and buried his small face within the folds of his robe. Feeling their grip on him, Miroku fought for control, he fought to remain calm for them. He smoothed Sango's hair, wiped a streak of blood from her face, picked up Shippou, and soothed both of them with quiet hushing sounds.

All of them had just about forgotten Kikyou when she asked softly, "What has happened to Inuyasha?"

Sango was about to raise her head and deliver a particularly sarcastic remark when Miroku interrupted and replied, "He's transformed into a full youkai, Kikyou-sama."

"How-Why did this happen?"

"Inuyasha's youkai blood takes over when his life is threatened. He loses most conscious thought and cannot really distinguish between his enemies and friends. It's the reason I moved you away. It's happened only once before and then, Kagome-sama's voice brought him back. But..." Miroku's voice turned contemplative, "Tetsusaiga controls his youkai blood. He transformed in the battle with Goshinki only because he was separated from Tetsusaiga. But this time, it's right there. I wonder what's happening..."

Sango and Shippou both nodded, but the thought was driven from their heads once they realized the battle field was seeing activity once again.

* * *

><p>Waru had had just about enough with this new Inuyasha. He lunged forwards, no thoughts of mercy in his head. But unlike all the previous times, Inuyasha didn't dodge in the last minute, or fall to the ground, bleeding and coughing dirt. Inuyasha met Waru head on with a snarl and with a sudden unexpected punch to the face, knocked him down. Taking advantage of the situation, he increased his speed and tore at the youkai still struggling to get up. Inuyasha extended his deadly claws and leapt on Waru. While Waru tried to throw him off, Inuyasha held fast and kicked. He was only fuelled when he heard Waru's groan. He jumped up again and before anyone even noticed, ripped apart Waru's throat with his claws. He dug his claws in, feeling the blood seeping through them, making sure that he was sapping every breath away from the youkai.<p>

Once he was absolutely sure that Waru's great yellow eyes could see no more, he leapt back onto the ground and faced Naraku with a savage growl. He whipped Tetsusaiga, and the blade flashed red. He slashed it through the kekkai and ripped apart the puppet how he did Waru.

He whirled around; facing the group huddled together, away from the clearing.

While Kikyou cowered under his fiery gaze, Sango and Shippou just looked wary. But Miroku stood up and walked a few steps towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you have Tetsusaiga in your hands. Yet, you've transformed. What is going on?" questioned Miroku, not unkindly.

From the deepest recesses of Inuyasha's being, one word rumbled out before he turned and took off, sprinting up the mountain at a fevered pace, unimaginably fast: "Kagome."

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

**Waru means 'evil'.**


	8. Racing

**Finally, chapter 8! I apologise to everyone over the delays, I'm still trying hard to update faster. Not working, evidently, but rest assured, sooner or later, there **_**will **_**be an update. I'm not abandoning Choices. **

**Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, please tell what you think about this chapter as well.**

**Choices**

**Chapter Eight:**

**Racing**

He was going to take his time... savour this...

Naraku had already shed his long cloak, and now stood half-naked, long tendrils of hair black as coal snaking down his back. His face was pulled back in an ugly leer as he took slow and purposeful steps towards Kagome.

He only stopped when he was right in front of her, close enough to see every bead of sweat, count every eyelash, and enjoy every bit of hate emanating from her.

He chuckled quietly and leaned even closer, smelling her hair, rubbing his cheek against it. He then moved his face lower, tracing her jaw line with his lips. Moving up, he pressed his mouth against hers without any warning and Kagome struggled to keep him _out _of her... She tried clamping her mouth shut, moving her face, throwing him off completely, to no avail.

Naraku pressed harder, and smirked against Kagome's bruised lips. It was time to go down again.

Kagome's eyes widened when she realised what Naraku was doing. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak... she could only feel him ripping away her kimono in a swift movement, could only feel him slicing through her kosode and could only feel him attacking her again...all over again.

Her body was soft... and she smelt so good! There was almost _none _of that disgusting Sakura scent about her... none of that clean, fresh aura about her. It was now blood, dirt, sweat. It was now shock, denial, disgust, fear. But, there was one spark he didn't like. That tiny pinprick of optimism _had _to _go, _thought Naraku as he ravaged her with renewed intensity.

He stepped back for a minute and surveyed her. Her kimono had fallen past her shoulders and it hung at her waist, a crushed drooping flower. There wasn't really much left of her kosode. Just shreds of the cotton clung to a few folds of her kimono, unwilling to let go. He had drawn blood; it streaked down her stomach and stained her obi, virgin white blushing shocking scarlet. Purple bruises bloomed all over her chest, an entire valley of flowers.

Her hair, black as his, cascaded over her shoulders, the bruises peeping from behind the curtain of curls. But her eyes were what captivated him. He fed off the hate, the fury roaring there. He breathed heavily, already anticipating what was to come next. But first... he _had _to get rid of that smudge of optimism... he _had _to destroy her hope. He had to _own _her.

"_Inuyasha," _pleaded Kagome silently, closing her eyes as Naraku pulled her obi free with one vicious tug of his hand.

"_Inuyasha," _prayed Kagome silently as Naraku stepped forward again, his eyes gleaming.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha ran... faster, faster, and yet, it didn't seem fast enough.<p>

While the scenery on either side of him was just a blur of greens and browns, strangely, his mind seemed to be at a standstill. It was focussed on one thing and only one thing. Kagome.

He had to get there. _He had to get there in time. _There was just no other alternative.

* * *

><p>Miles below a still sprinting Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were only just leaping into action. Sango slung Hiraikotsu on her back in a fluid motion, while Miroku scooped up Shippou and grabbed his staff. Kirara stood tall and flaming, ready. Sango had already mounted her, and was craning her neck to try and gauge how high the mountain was, when Miroku stopped mid-mount and seemed to remember something...someone. He looked down.<p>

"Kikyou-sama. What are you going to do now?"

The Miko, still on the ground, hardly stirred at Miroku's words and merely trembled where she sat. While Sango and Shippou made impatient noises, Miroku walked to her swiftly, and hunkered down to her level. Kikyou's normally calm, composed eyes were a storm of confusion, denial, and had a tiredness to them Miroku had never seen before.

"Kikyou-sama..._Kikyou-sama. _What's happening? What would you like to do now?"

Miroku's gently persistent voice seemed to reach her and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Her Shini-Dama-Chuu swirled madly about her, enveloping her in an unearthly glow.

Sango slid off Kirara and ran up to Miroku. "Houshi-sama, Kagome! Let's go!"

"And leave her here?" Miroku looked sideways at Sango, already knowing what she would say.

"Well... well, let her come! What is she doing, _Kagome is in trouble. _Houshi-sama, I really don't give a damn what happens to _her _but, I-I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to Kagome. Let's go! We're running out of time, I don't know how long it'll take us to reach the top of the mountain and then find Kagome! I'm not sure Inuyasha can handle it all by himself. And he's full youkai, isn't he? _Houshi-sama, let's go!" _Sango all but yelled in his face, her long pony tail whipping from side to side as she gesticulated angrily, not understanding why they were still waiting for Kikyou to come out of her reverie.

Miroku nodded, and putting an arm around Kikyou's shoulders, brought her up on her feet in one swift motion and steadied her as she swayed. Sango, irritated beyond belief and driven out of her mind with worry, pushed Miroku to the side, grabbed Kikyou's shoulders and shook her roughly. "Look here! I really don't care what happens to you, except _this one _here seems to want to do the _right thing. _To me, the _right thing _to do with you is to leave you here. You have absolutely _no _idea what you've done to me, to all of us. If you don't come back into your senses _now _and just get on Kirara, I _will _leave you. Here. Then you can do what you wish to do... Are you coming or not?"

Kikyou's eyes flickered and she closed them yet again, and breathed deeply for a moment. Then, she opened her eyes and looked Sango full in the face. She nodded curtly and began walking towards Kirara, picking up her bow from the ground on the way. Sango turned a shocked face to Miroku, who shrugged, a rather confused look on his face as well. Kikyou's eyes were calm once again, but they had this look in them that made Sango's words die in her throat. They were deadened, and had a veneer of indifference glazed over them. Shaking her head free of all thoughts but Kagome, Sango leapt on Kirara and extended a hand to Miroku who grabbed it and hopped on as well. Shippou clung to him as Kirara began running, bounding and leaping, towards where Kagome might be.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was running faster than he ever had in his life. Faster than he had when the villagers were behind him when he was young, faster than he had in battles with the toughest youkais, faster than he had when he was chasing a newly resurrected Kikyou. Faster than he ever imagined.<p>

But he wouldn't stop..._couldn't _stop.

Kagome. _Kagome..._

His inner youkai didn't really understand the entire situation but the fact that Kagome was in the hands of that foul half-breed was more than enough for now. Just the thought darkened the stripes on his cheeks and made his eyes flash. Just the thought pushed him even faster, just the thought made his whole body throb.

_Kagome... _

And so Inuyasha ran... faster than he ever had in his life, faster than he could ever have imagined.

* * *

><p>Far off in the distance, hundreds of miles away, a tall pale youkai turned sharply, sensing something in the air. He twitched an ear and breathed deeply. Lord Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he wondered what would have caused this powerful a spike in his half-brother's youki. Once before had Inuyasha turned full youkai but that was practically nothing compared to what Sesshoumaru could feel now. But it wasn't just his curiosity that was piqued, a deep unsettling feeling washed over him.<p>

For the first time in many centuries, Sesshoumaru felt a sense of uncertainty come over him. What was he to do? Goodness knew he wanted Inuyasha dead, but at _his _hands, not by some other youkai. And what if this had something to do with the young Miko? Ever since that afternoon so many months ago, he had come to respect her, and he certainly didn't want any harm to befall her. It was he, after all, who had left her in that village, assuring her of its safety.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Rin, dancing about the field in her bright blue kimono. Turning his head so he faced her, and his eyes softened, the cold look in them seemed to melt away. He thought of how much Rin adored Kagome, of how devastated she would be lest anything happen to Kagome. He also knew that as of now, Kagome was probably the only person he could actually trust Rin with.

No, nothing must happen to the little Miko. Sesshoumaru had decided. He cleared his throat called out, "Rin,"  
>The small girl came running up to him and skidded slightly as she stopped abruptly in front of him. She stood straight and looked up into his eyes, a picture of innocence. "What is it, Sesshoumaru-sama?"<p>

"Rin, this Sesshoumaru must leave now. Rin must stay back with Jaken and Ah-Un."

Although her lip trembled a little, she bit it and a look of fierce determination came blazing into her wide eyes. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin will listen and stay here."

He nodded, a ghost of a smile alighting upon his refined features and said, "Jaken,"

The tiny toad came skittering from behind a rock, where he was trying to eavesdrop, and bowed low. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"As you have undoubtedly heard, this Sesshoumaru must leave immediately and you will stay here and take care of Rin. Make sure Rin gets enough to eat, stays well, and there had better not be any trouble."

Eyes widening in indignant pride, Jaken puffed out his chest and declared, "There will be absolutely no trouble at all, Sesshoumaru-sama! I give you my word! I will take care of Rin!"

Nodding curtly, Sesshoumaru placed his palm on Rin's head for a second before striding out towards the horizon decisively.

* * *

><p>As he watched the vista below him fly by, he tried to assure himself that nothing would happen to Kagome. His mind was filled with worry, sorrow, shock, and anger. All these emotions were mirrored in Sango's face. Shippou's eyes were closed, and he seemed to be praying fervently. Only Kikyou remained still, her smooth face carved in stone. Miroku turned his head a little. "Kikyou-sama, what is it that is bothering you?"<p>

"Nothing" she replied stiffly.

Miroku said nothing at her obvious lie. He simply raised an eyebrow skeptically, shrugged and turned forward.

Kikyou looked down at her hands folded in her lap. A small sigh escaped her, and she began in a soft voice, "I-I just... I'm just very confused by what is happening right now."

Miroku turned his head once again and replied, "What are you confused about? Rude as this may sound; I doubt your cause of confusion is Kagome."

Kikyou lowered her eyes and though her mind screamed at her not to say anything more, Kikyou ached for someone to listen to her. "Well, partly. What's going on? Why is Inuyasha like that? He has Tetsusaiga with him; his life wasn't in danger... why?"

Face screwed up in concentration, Miroku took his time before he answered. "Well..." he drew out the word, still deep in thought. "There are still some things about his transformation that are unclear to me, but, I would imagine what he said to us was some kind of explanation. Kagome. Forgive me for being so blunt, Kikyou-sama, but there seems no other way to put this."

Kikyou's face was ghastly pale, and she whispered, "No other way to put _what?"_

Miroku sighed and said, "Kikyou-sama, Tetsusaiga is supposed to keep his youkai blood in check, it stops it from coming up to the surface and taking over Inuyasha. If Tetsusaiga is knocked out of his hands, and his life is in danger, he cannot help but transform. When he did last time, he was like a savage as he fought. We could scarcely recognize him. We could not even go near him, for fear of being killed. We couldn't even give Tetsusaiga to him because Goshinki had torn it in half. It was Kagome's voice that brought him back. She calmed his fiery youki and it was as if it was against his very being to attack her meaninglessly, in his right mind or not. And now, she is in unimaginable danger, I can feel the chills up my spine as I think of it. I can only imagine what must have gone through Inuyasha's mind when Naraku told him that he had kidnapped Kagome. Maybe the combination of consternation, rage, guilt, shock... I can't be sure at this point of time. Maybe he just couldn't take the fact... or maybe, in a way, Kagome _is _his life. Not literally, of course... but you get my meaning..." Miroku was no longer talking to Kikyou. He seemed lost in his thoughts and as he finished, he looked at Sango to see what she thought, it was as if Kikyou wasn't even there.

Sango's face was grave, but her eyes were swimming with tears. "Houshi-sama, you really think so?"

A small voice came from behind Miroku, "Do you?"

They both turned to see Kikyou sitting shock-still, gripping the handle of her bow so hard, her knuckles were white.

Sango finally relented and her features softened a little, "Yes, I think what he is saying is true, Kikyou. I mean, even though these last few months have been totally crazy, he has always belonged to Kagome..."

Kikyou bowed her head, her bangs falling across her face and touching her lap.

_Kagome _was his life? So it was never meant to be... not fifty years ago, not when she was resurrected, not when he left his friends for her, not now, not ever. But shouldn't she have known... when had the passion between them _ever _been like what he had Kagome had? Was there ever _passion _between them? Even in the beginning, they went about their 'relationship', if you could call it that, with such trepidation and hesitation, looking over their shoulders so many times, it had never felt _safe, _the way love was supposed to...

She wasn't really surprised that Inuyasha was in love with Kagome... Kikyou was neither blind nor stupid. She could easily see the colour, warmth, easiness, and security she brought into his life. She could see the way Kagome accepted Inuyasha with open arms and unwavering faith. She made him feel so worthwhile, so needed. She made him want to live life.

She didn't really know what she felt for Inuyasha now. Ironically, when he had finally come to her, they had actually grown apart. He was so moody, so distant. His efforts were so obvious; both of them began building barriers again.

Yet, she now mourned. Not so much the loss of Inuyasha, she mourned the fact that it was well and truly over for them. She mourned the love they had once shared, she mourned the promises they had whispered to each other, fifty years ago, on a grassy paddock.

She wasn't sure what made her go white when Inuyasha transformed, she wasn't sure what made her tremble while Miroku spoke... But it was hard... so very hard. What else did she have to live for now, but revenge? What did she have after that but hell?

Not raising her head, she wrapped her arms about herself tightly and let two lone tears slide down her smooth cheeks. She gave herself a minute more and then rose, wiping away her tears.

She nodded to Miroku, Sango and Shippou and said in a soft voice, "I'm alright now. Can we go any faster?"

Sango nodded her head, still watching her cautiously, and urged Kirara faster. Miroku sighed softly and turned forwards once again, his mind back on Kagome.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a little short, but I found this chapter a little tough to write, I've tried my best to get everybody's anguish through to you. And Sesshoumaru's back in Choices, I hope you're as happy as I am. ;)<strong>

**Take a few seconds and leave a review. =)**


	9. Pain

**Thank you everybody for your patience! **

**I worked very hard on this chapter, struggling with terribly frustrating bouts of writer's block. =(**

**I would really like to know what you think of it, it means a lot to me. **

**Again, thank you for reading,**

**Choices**

**Chapter Nine: **

**Pain**

"_Almost there... Almost there, Kagome..."_

Inuyasha, almost resplendent in full youkai form, gave it all he had to sprint up to the cave nestled deep within the forests of the mountain peak. The way up the mountain was treacherous and steep, sharp drops and jagged rock where you didn't expect it. There was thick forest cover, all the tropical smells making it difficult to focus clearly on the faint wisp of Kagome's scent that seemed to hover about the air here, mingled with the heavier, more dominating stench of the slain youkai Waru. It was also a haven for all kinds of small fry youkai, Inuyasha already having slashed through them, intent on his goal to reach Kagome. After almost half an hour of running as fast as he could, his mind fixed only on Kagome, he had finally reached.

The cave stood just a few feet from where he was, seemingly small, obviously dark and damp. Being this close to it, the smells coming from it hit him full in the face and he reeled under the added impact. It reeked of Naraku, his gleeful and filthy lust sending waves of disgust and rage rolling through Inuyasha. And then he caught the soft strains of Kagome's scent, painfully interlaced with quaking fear, utter nausea, a certain sense of complete distance and denial, and absolute abhorrence. Inuyasha closed his eyes, searching for calm. He had one chance to do this right and he was not throwing it away.

The closer he got to the cave, the quieter he became. Inuyasha's youkai had consumed him and he didn't really know everything about the hanyou inside the cave, save the fact that he was with Kagome. It was for that reason, Inuyasha now crept around the cave, sniffing silently yet deeply, his ears twitching, assessing the sounds and how deep the cave seemed to be. He wanted to wait... to stake it out and then only attack, but he also knew that Kagome was in danger, and that each second he spent outside could be the second Naraku decided to kill her.

The cave was quite large, the sounds muted. There seemed to be only two people inside and none of them seemed to have realized his presence there. Slowly, cautiously, Inuyasha chanced a glance inside the cave. Just that one look lit his entire being on fire. His blood boiled and the violet stripes on his cheeks flashed darker than ever before, and his irises seemed to give out an unearthly glow. Shaking with rage, Inuyasha lunged inside the cave with a primal roar of rage.

* * *

><p>Naraku was so inflamed by the sight of Kagome's naked body that he seemed to forget everything else going on. He had immense faith in Waru's powers and believed that Inuyasha and group were completely absorbed in fierce battle miles beneath them. He gloried in her tears, her blood. He hungrily took in the sight of her torn Kimono, dirty kosode and bloodied obi pooled at her feet. His erection was visible under his hakama, and he was in the process of loosening its ties and removing the restraining garment when the damp walls around them seemed to reverberate with the intensity of Inuyasha's roar.<p>

He whirled around, his hair hitting Kagome in the face. A myriad of emotions crossed his face, going from shock, to fear, to anger, to disbelief, and finally, to anger again. He erected a kekkai around himself and Kagome within a second, and laughed cruelly when Inuyasha jumped back from its contact, the kekkai burning him when he had tried to get through.

"Inuyasha... what are you doing here?" demanded Naraku, his eyes flashing nervously.

"Inuyasha! _INUYASHA!" _Kagome screamed out his name, tears streaming down her face, hardly believing that he was actually standing in front of them. Even as Naraku re-enforced the spell on her, rendering her mute again, hope lit up in her cold body like a warm, crackling fire. Everything was going to be alright now. Inuyasha had come for her. Everything was going to be alright!

Inuyasha's eyes seemed to soften, yet flash with indignant and impotent rage when they fell upon Kagome. He let a low growl, meant to soothe her and turned towards Naraku again. Pulling Tetsusaiga out from its scabbard, he brandished it at Naraku, the blade flashing red.

Naraku's eyes widened again, as he struggled to take in the facts that Waru might be dead, and that Inuyasha was in full youkai form while holding Tetsusaiga. What was happening? Why was everything falling apart when they should have gone perfectly? His plans never failed..._never!_

Kagome stilled, as she took in the scene uncomprehendingly. She didn't understand what was going on here. Tetsusaiga was supposed to contain Inuyasha's youkai blood. He was supposed to revert back into his normal hanyou state as soon as he touched the blade! Were their friends alright? When he was in this form, he wasn't in his right mind... her hopes had wilted just as they were blooming and now, fear gripped her again, cold as steel, and hard as rock.

Inuyasha snarled and slashed Tetsusaiga upon the kekkai, but to no avail. Like before, Naraku's true barrier was far too strong for Red Tetsusaiga to break.

Making an instant decision, Inuyasha brought down Tetsusaiga once more, unleashing an immensely strong Kaze no Kizu. Five streaks of blinding light flashed through the cave, and wreaked havoc upon it. Large portions of the cave's walls were blasted away, and sunlight began pouring in.

Ensconced within his kekkai, Naraku floated up in the sky, and stared down at Inuyasha, wondering whether he should just get out of that place or kill him. Inuyasha couldn't do anything to him when he was within his kekkai, it would be easy to just kill him. And Kagome would be there to watch... yes, he would kill him. Served the bastard right, too... he had ruined his beautiful plans. Inuyasha would die.

Kagome squinted against the light and automatically looked down. She noticed the dancing blue patterns all over her torso and suddenly, became painfully aware of the fact that she was naked and could do nothing about it. Naraku had stripped her of almost everything she valued and held dear. Her honour, her dignity, her freedom... but he could not take away her Inuyasha... he could not! She began straining against her bonds in agitation, trying to make some sort of sounds, some sort of movement. Her clothes hung limply at her feet, ripped to pieces and Kagome despaired at her disrobed state, her utter helplessness at the entire situation.

Naraku noticed Kagome's struggle... he turned backwards and with one powerful hand, struck her across the face, bruising an entire side of her face. In a harsh voice he commanded, "Shut up! Just keep still."

Enraged by what Naraku had just done, Inuyasha brought down Tetsusaiga once again, and failed to make any impact on the barrier. He jumped up and tried attacking it, but to no avail. He screamed in frustration, desperate to get to Kagome. Never before had he felt so helpless, so useless...

Naraku laughed, "Ku ku ku ku... And this is what has become of Inuyasha the great, saviour of all! A mindless puppet, pulled only by the strings of bloodlust... Do you even know why you want to kill me? You're just a deranged dog now, what use are you to Kagome? I will kill you and then... and then, I will continue and finish what I started. This all just goes back to what I said, doesn't it, Inuyasha? Always too late..."

Inuyasha's face contorted with pain and fury... He threw Tetsusaiga to the side and his youki gave out a pulse of energy. Unable to take the overwhelming, crushing weight of his own helplessness anymore, unable to deal with the sight of his enemy laughing at him while the girl he had to protect was being held up, defenceless as a rag doll, he screamed. Inuyasha screamed to the heavens, pouring out all his frustration, anger and to Kagome, his apologies. Hair flying and whipping with the force of the energy being given out by his youki, Inuyasha grabbed fistfuls of it and pulled as he screamed.

The sound was as though it was being ripped from the very depths of his soul, it tore at Kagome, hurting her more than the bruises on her body ever had. It was then that she knew that Inuyasha was _not _a mindless monster... But she didn't know how easy he would be to reach; she had never seen him this far away from his hanyou state before.

Naraku was still chuckling at the sight; Inuyasha had never looked so tortured before, it was almost as good as his expression when he thought Kikyou had betrayed him, so many years back.

But he didn't realize Inuyasha wasn't the only one trembling. Behind him, Kagome was shaking with rage, she had never been so angry with a person. This kind of mental torture, the degree to which Inuyasha was suffering, had been previously unfathomable to her. She looked down at her nude body and white hot darts of fury shot through her. She screwed up her eyes in concentration, mustered up whatever power she could, and suddenly, she found her voice again.

She called out to Inuyasha, her voice trying to reach him through his screams of agony, "Inuyasha!"

He looked up in surprise and Kagome flinched. The pain in his unfamiliar eyes was so evident, so naked; she hadn't been prepared for it. Meanwhile Naraku had also turned in angered surprise. "Bitch," he hissed, "Don't try this with me now. Shut up!" He closed his eyes briefly, trying to recreate the barrier that rendered Kagome mute, but it was weak... and she could feel it just as well as he. Screwing up his eyes in concentration, he tried again, his mind unable to focus.

Kagome laughed... a throaty, contemptuous laugh that mocked his vain efforts to contain her. Inflamed, Naraku struck her again, deepening the splash of purple on her check and in a venomous tone said "Your mouth doesn't worry me... scream all you want, Kagome. I might just end up liking it." With that he turned back toward Inuyasha with a flourish and regarded the panting youkai, who was gripping his head with his hands, shielding him from watching Kagome being hit.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, look out!" Kagome's voice was high and stilted, no longer mocking; her eyes were wide with fear as she watched Naraku's tentacles extend towards Inuyasha, still kneeling on the ground, fighting a greater battle within his mind. He looked up slowly and jumped out of the way just in time, picking up Tetsusaiga again. Viciously, he swung it at the tentacles, but they only spurted huge amounts of miasma, bubbling as they pooled on the ground, turning the air acrid.

Inuyasha leapt from one place to another, nimble as ever, but he was tired... Not physically, but mentally. He didn't understand what was going on, why nothing he was doing seemed to work. He didn't understand why the girl was there, what pull he felt towards her. He didn't understand the blinding rage that overtook him when he saw the hanyou within the kekkai touch her. It was this rage that stopped him from changing back, that stopped the hope that Kagome's presence brought from reaching him.

Just as he flicked his wrist, chopping three tentacles that were threatening to bind his throat, he heard Kagome's scream just a second too late and felt himself being yanked back by at least six of the long, slimy appendages. He snarled, growled and struggled with all his might, but it was of no use. Tetsusaiga slipped from his grip and immediately turned into a rusted old katana. More of the tentacles came, an unstoppable force. He looked up, stared dazedly at Kagome's sobbing, screaming face and then at Naraku's smirking one.

Staring at Inuyasha's limp form, Kagome went crazy; shouting, yelling, sobbing... anything, _anything, _to get that haunted, self-incriminating look away from his face. It was like physical pain, shards of glass poking her from the inside, watching him like this. Finally, Kagome swallowed several times, trying to get rid of the lump that was her tears lodged in her throat. Unsuccessful she gave up the effort and breathed deeply, trying to calm herself. She closed her eyes, blocking out the image of Naraku smiling obscenely at her, delighting in what he had created.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked hard at Inuyasha, concentrating only on his face, his eyes. "Inuyasha," her voice was resolute, brooked no argument. "Inuyasha, look at me. Yes, look at me and nothing else. It's alright, Inuyasha, I'm okay. I'm okay because you're here. Everything's going to be fi-"

But before she could finish, Naraku snidely cut in, venom in his voice. "Everything is _not _going to be okay... But then, that depends on your definition of 'okay'. And now, this charade here is time consuming as it is heart breaking. Inuyasha, much as I would have liked to see you die like the dog you are, we take your leave. Too many things have gone wrong, and I am not about to take any chances."

Hearing this, Kagome instantly began to struggle and writhe, not accepting the fact that they were going to leave. Inuyasha, still fighting the tentacles that were trying to choke him, merely blinked up at Kagome...not comprehending what was going on.

Naraku closed his eyes briefly and raised a closed fist. He opened his eyes and unfurled his fist, to reveal a small wooden doll. He pulled out a few strands of his hair and coiled them about the doll, smiling at Kagome's horrified gaze. He then tossed it outside the kekkai, watching it morph into his lookalike, complete right down to the arrogant smirk. More tentacles grew out of the puppet, wrapping about Inuyasha securely, effectively stopping any kind of movement. Inuyasha snapped and growled and thrashed about, trying to resist the binding, oozing cords to no avail. He was stuck fast.

Kagome didn't know how much more she could take; didn't know how much more Inuyasha could take. She knew that if the tentacles didn't kill him, his own mind eventually would. She wasn't even aware of the constant stream of "No... _No, _please" that escaped her mouth, the rivulets of tears that streaked grimy, bloody tracks down her cheeks, her mind mapping the scene, committing every inch of Inuyasha to memory.

As they floated higher above him, cocooned inside the kekkai, Inuyasha first gave out a low whimper, a moan. Then, as he sensed Kagome going away from him, as he saw her anguished face, her heaving body stripped of honour and dignity, he howled, his voice keening and then faltering as the puppet's tentacles tightened about his throat, choking him.

"Inuyasha," gasped Kagome desperately through her tears. "_Inuyasha,"_

* * *

><p><strong>Yep... cliff hanger... Sorry about that! I have the next chapter planned out in my head, and I hate cliff hangers as much as the next person, so the update will be faster this time! <strong>

**This chapter focuses on Inuyasha, Kagome and Naraku, so I consciously didn't bring anybody else into it.**


	10. Rescue

**Choices**

**Chapter Ten:**

**Rescue  
><strong>

Beads of sweat slowly rolled down Miroku's face and the wind stung his face as he leaned forward, intent on reaching the top of the mountain as fast as possible. In front of him, Sango looked just as terse, and her face was lined with worry. They were both silent as death, neither wanting to say anything, each afraid that their emotions would get the better of them if they spoke.

But suddenly, Miroku stilled and then he tugged Sango's arm. "Sango, I sense-" And before he could finish, they caught a white blaze whoosh past them and Sango turned around in surprise, "Sesshoumaru?" Stunned, Miroku and Kikyou both nodded, while Shippou still hadn't opened his eyes, or stopped his fervent prayers. "Kirara," urged Sango, "Go faster, please. I don't think we have much distance left to cover."

And so, the neko youkai soared higher and faster, almost at the very top of the mountain.

* * *

><p>Lord Sesshoumaru was worried, all his youkai senses had picked up most of the activities going on at the top of the mountain, and he knew there wasn't much time left. He was going faster than he ever had in living memory when in this form, and yet, it wasn't enough. He would have acknowledged the Taijiya and the monk, but didn't have the time.<p>

With a final graceful leap, Sesshoumaru landed on the top of the mountain, already in an offensive position, ready to attack. His eyes fell on the suffocating Inuyasha and he immediately slashed through all the tentacles with one swipe of his deadly claws. He then proceeded to kill Naraku's puppet with rapid precision. He looked up, and when he saw Naraku, his mouth opening in a silent scream of rage and the naked and hapless Kagome, still gasping, his chiselled features hardened in anger. He knew there was nothing he could do about the barrier and his mind was working frantically, lightening fast, trying to think of a solution. Inuyasha, gasping and massaging his bruised neck, was doing the same, having gratefully acknowledged what Sesshoumaru had done for him by respectfully lowering his head, all the thanks that had to be said gleaming in the unfamiliar eyes.

Inuyasha didn't really know what to make of Sesshoumaru. He seemed to be a familiar stranger... Inuyasha's sense of smell told him that he and this magnificent youkai shared some blood, however little. He also gleaned that the youkai was here to help Kagome, and didn't seem to harbour any feelings of lust for her. This was more than enough. Casting Sesshoumaru away from his mind, Inuyasha re-focussed on Kagome.

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe her eyes, she couldn't grasp the idea that Sesshoumaru stood in front of her, and that <em>Inuyasha was safe. <em>Kagome could breathe again. She saw both of them, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, so like each other and yet miles apart, their faces screwed up in concentration as they tried to fathom a way to get her out of that bubble, and she was so moved in that one second, that it seemed enough. She valued her life; there was still so much she wanted out of it..._Inuyasha, _for one thing. But in that one second, Kagome was happy; happy that she had people who cared so much about her, happy that she mattered so much. The emotion took her away from all the horror that was the present and warmed her heart.

She stopped struggling and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. Panic would resurface later she knew, but for now, she sought out peace. She opened her eyes slowly and knew Naraku would get what was coming to him, regardless of whether she made it out of this mess or not. That thought was like a balm that quelled all her fears. She saw the concentration on their faces and decided to simply keep quiet as her screams would only serve to agitate them more, and they wouldn't be able to think straight.

* * *

><p>But, Naraku wasn't about to give them the <em>time <em>to think straight. "Lord Sesshoumaru. It is indeed a pleasure to see you again. You came here just to rescue your brother and Kagome? Touching, touching... Well, you accomplished one of your goals... We don't always get everything we want, Sesshoumaru. I know that better than most. So, we take your leave. We mustn't linger, or who knows, one of your other pesky friends may come and ruin my day further." Naraku's tone was mockingly courteous, and he gave a little bow as he finished his sentence, ready to escape with the wind.

Sesshoumaru's nose and ears told him that it would be disastrous if he did not stall, Kagome could die. Shooting a look at his brother that told him to just go along, and not react, Sesshoumaru spoke, "Naraku. Wait."  
>Naraku, by now, had gathered his thoughts about him and the bored yet arrogant look was back on his face. "Yes, Sesshoumaru, what is it?"<p>

"What is the meaning of all this? Let the girl go. You will gain nothing by doing this, and will instead earn the contempt and hate of every youkai in Nippon. Take this chance let the girl go, hanyou. This Sesshoumaru will not spare you if you continue this thread of action."

Kagome's eyes widened and before she could say anything, Naraku sneered, "Nothing to gain? Why, I have so much to gain! Leverage, for one thing. Look, I have even managed to get the great Lord Sesshoumaru here by taking Kagome! Locating shards will be easy, her powers will be of use to me and there are some immediate benefits as well... she will give me lots of pleasure in just a few hours time. I have a revised schedule I have to attend to, so, if you'll excuse me."

As they soared, Sesshoumaru knew he had timed this just right and a tiny smile flitted across his face as an arrow whizzed past him and hit the kekkai, shattering it.

Still airborne but completely unprotected, Naraku had but time to blink before Inuyasha leaped up with feral roar and slashed his claws across the air, not caring which part of Naraku he injured. Sesshoumaru took that second to marvel at his brother's speed; he had already jumped up when Sesshoumaru was just about to go in for his own attack.

Naraku landed, panting, on the ground, slowly raising his palm to his face and looking at the blood on it. He looked up, black hatred and fury glittering his eyes, only to be mirrored by Inuyasha's eyes. Then, all but Sesshoumaru swivelled around to see the source of the arrow. At the edge of their battlefield they saw Kikyou, still breathing heavily, clutching her bow and drawing another arrow. Running up on either side of her were Sango and Miroku, both giving out identical shouts of pain and surprise when they saw Kagome, still in the air, still under the strong binding spell that rendered her immobile. Suspended up there, naked, she looked not brazen or vulgar, but utterly vulnerable.

While Sango and Miroku were looking at Kagome and Inuyasha in shock, and Kikyou was trying to muster up more energy, the previous battle having worn her out, only Sesshoumaru noticed the huge, grotesque tentacles that were growing out of Naraku. Another second and he'd have another barrier erected. Sharply, he called out, "Inuyasha," and flicked his eyes toward Kagome. Understanding, Inuyasha leaped up, while Sesshoumaru lunged towards Naraku, his claws out.

Sango pulled out Hiraikotsu and swung it at the first tentacles, but had to jump aside to avoid the strong miasma they spurted in all directions. "You bastard!", she cried, and tried throwing Hiraikotsu at his body, rather than his tentacles.

Miroku took out a stack of Ofuda and suddenly realized something. He looked up to see Inuyasha struggling to reach past the spell put on Kagome and shouted, "Kirara!" At the same time, Sango realized what he was about to do and hurriedly beckoned him to her even as she was dodging the deadly tentacles. "Houshi-sama!", she yelled, tossing him both her gas masks. "Give one to Kikyou and tell her to give the other one to Kagome-Chan! They'll both need it!"

"Right," Miroku nodded and grabbed them as they spun through the air, the ties spiralling in the wind. He then ran up to Kikyou and told her urgently, "Kikyou-sama, get on Kirara. Please go up there and remove the binding spell on Kagome. Unless she is taken away from harm's way and away from Naraku's clutches, none of us will be able to fight properly. Inuyasha probably won't even be able to transform back into a hanyou and the longer he stays in his youkai form, the more dangerous it is for him. And here, put this one and give the other one to Kagome-sama," He shoved the masks into her hands. "Go, Kikyou-sama."

Nodding curtly, Kikyou got on Kirara waiting next to her and soared up, yelling out "Inuyasha, stay on the ground! She'll probably drop once the spell is removed!"

Frowning a little at her words, Inuyasha seemed to get the gist of her words and remained on the ground, avoiding the tentacles that were trying to bind him again. Naraku, seeing what they were trying, narrowed his eyes and was about to lunge towards Kikyou, but was stopped by Inuyasha who whipped out Tetsusaiga and blocked him. Naraku also had Sesshoumaru, Sango and Miroku to concentrate upon and could only seethe with rage as he battled all four of them.

* * *

><p>Kagome, drained by all the energy she had used up to fight Naraku earlier, could only whisper now. "Kikyou..." As Kirara neared Kagome, Kikyou made soft shushing noises and said, "Calm down, Kagome. It'll take me a little time to get you out, but I will. Try and clear your head, don't struggle much. You'll be out soon." And so, Kikyou closed her eyes and began the process of removing the spell.<p>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha felt uneasy. His blood was boiling and he was sweating. It was as if this new blood was taking over him and it was not a good feeling. His muscles grew more and more tense and rigid. Just as he thought he couldn't handle what was happening to him, Kagome's scent suddenly intensified, and he drew it in like oxygen, filling his very being with the scent. He darted to his side, and then leaped up to catch Kagome even as she was falling, her kimono, kosode and obi all fluttering in different directions.<p>

Her warm, sweet weight in his arms calmed his heart like nothing ever had and he took in a deep, shuddering breath, trying to breathe in her very essence.

Just as Sesshoumaru was side-stepping some miasma, he looked towards Inuyasha and his features relaxed for a moment when he saw Kagome in his arms. He met Inuyasha's gaze and nodded, turning back to face Naraku.

Glad that Sesshoumaru seemed to have read his mind and understood, Inuyasha didn't spare anybody else a second glance. Naraku would be dealt with later. For now, he was taking Kagome to safety.

* * *

><p>For Kagome, the fact that she could move her limbs again, the fact that she was no longer imprisoned, the fact that she was with Inuyasha, was surreal. She was suddenly scared again, more scared than she had been a minute ago, within the bubble of the spell. What if all this was some kind of twisted illusion... some hallucination? What if she woke up to the dingy cave again, what if she woke up to the dirty feeling of Naraku's filthy fingers probing her body?<p>

But as she leaned her head against Inuyasha's strong chest, as she felt his reassuring presence envelop her, as she felt the warmth of his body transferring feeling back into her own, she knew this was real and just this realization was enough to finally crack the dam. She clung to him and sobbed, burying her hard in his fire-rat robes, grabbing fistfuls of the fabric, holding onto him as hard as she could as convulsive sobs wracked her body.

* * *

><p>With every second he held her in his arms, Inuyasha felt himself regain control of his blood, of himself. He no longer felt as if his body was filled with liquid fire, he no longer felt as if his mind was closing in on him, leaving him no space to breathe. But at the same time, he was keenly aware of Kagome who was crying her heart out, who sounded like she wanted to rip everything out from inside her. He wanted to stop her... he didn't want her to cry at all, much less sob like this. And so, he sprinted away from all the ugliness of the battlefield, away from that scarred landscape, away from that vile half-youkai. He knew Kagome needed him right now just as much as he needed her. He just <em>knew. <em>

Using his heightened senses, he scouted around for a peaceful place, somewhere warm and bright and beautiful. Finally, he scented a valley of flowers a few miles away and decided to go there. He nuzzled her, trying to tell her that it wasn't too far from where they were now, trying to tell her how hard he was trying to block out the ugliness, the pain, and the horror.

* * *

><p>When they reached, Kagome wasn't in a state to take in the beauty of the valley, lush with all kinds of little flowers, painting it a whole palette of pastels. He padded softy across, still not letting go of her and settled down against a tree, making sure they got enough sunlight without making it hot or uncomfortable. He then slowly smoothed her hair and suddenly crushed her to him, and after a heartbeat, she responded. Tangled in an intense embrace, sharing strength, the pair's heartbeat slowed down. Kagome stopped sobbing and kept her arms encircled about Inuyasha as he slowly transformed back into a hanyou.<p>

She combed his hair with her fingers and cupped his face with her palms and watched with wonder in her eyes, the changes in Inuyasha. His claws retracted, no longer looked murderous. His tense and rigid muscles relaxed and a small sigh escaped his mouth. His fangs also reduced in size, and finally disappeared under his lips. The violet stripes on his cheeks faded into his skin and in a second, there was no evidence of them ever having been there. He tried bowing his head to hide his face, but Kagome held fast and when he slowly opened his eyes, they were familiar again. No longer rimmed red with electric-blue irises, they were the soft pools of gold Kagome had come to associate with home.

"Kagome," his voice was strained, scratchy because of all he had screamed and roared. "_Kagome," _he whispered her name, drew it in as though he would a breath and shook his head as he stopped two tears rolling down her cheeks with the pads of his fingers. He swallowed and simply drank in the sight of her until, suddenly remembering something, shrugged off his haori and hastily handed it to her, averting his gaze. "Here, Kagome. Wear this."

When she hesitated, not taking it, he looked at her, a question in his eyes. Her eyes were downcast, shamed. It was then that his gaze reluctantly travelled lower to her body and the sight there jolted him out of his wits. He had forgotten about all the injury Kagome's body had taken. Her body was cut, scratched and bleeding. Blood had clotted in several places and was still shining on several more places. There was dirt streaked all over, and even fingernail scratches in some places. Bruises were all over, her body a brilliant mix of cream, reds, browns, blue and purple. Her right breast and cheek even bore a faint mark of Naraku's hand; Inuyasha could see the imprint left by his rough fingers.

He swallowed several times, as though pushing down all his rage and repressing the white hot darts of indignity in him. Naraku would pay, and dearly. But now was not the time. He had to attend to Kagome, had to make sure she was safe and more than anything, had to make sure she _felt _safe.

"Shh, Kagome... It's alright." Gently picking her up again, Inuyasha walked further down the valley and stopped at a little stream, babbling over smooth rocks, rainbows dancing over its clear waters. Not really caring about his own hakama and kosode, he walked into the stream, and helped Kagome steady herself against a rock. He then proceeded to slowly wash away the dirt, the blood. As he did this, he only wished he could wash away the hurt, the humiliation and the pain. He apologised softly, over and over again whenever Kagome winced, or let out a small cry of pain. After a good amount of time, he had her all cleaned up. Save for the bruises and scratches, he had managed to clean up everything. Her raven hair was no longer matted, and hung limply down her shoulders, the wet tendrils sending small rivulets of water rolling down her chest.

He brought her out and wrapped her tight in his fire-rat haori, holding her close to him. She hadn't said a word to him and he wished she would. Her silence was killing him; he ached to hear her voice again, _anything _but this tortured silence.

He met her gaze, not allowing her to break it and said softly, "Kagome?"

She closed her eyes and whispered, "Inuyasha... _thank you." _

Inuyasha shook his head, "For you, always." Suddenly, his eyes flashed, shone with moisture. "I... Kagome, I... I'm _sorry, _Kagome. So, so sorry..."

She chuckled weakly, "Not your fault, Inuyasha..."

"Yes it is! I should never have left you! And even after that... I wasn't able to do anything! I lost control... I wasn't able to do anything. Look at you, that fucker should never have touched you. And I don't know how difficult things were for you after you ran away... I'm a bastard, Kagome. I-I never knew how things would be without you. I really thought I was doing the right thing... I wasn't really choosing her over you, Kagome, please believe me. My life without you... I can't even begin to tell you how... I-Forget that, does it hurt, Kagome? Does it hurt?"

Tears rolled down Inuyasha's cheeks, momentarily darkening the white of his kosode as they dripped down his face onto it. His voice was higher than usual and his shoulders trembled as he repeated again, "It hurts, doesn't it Kagome? It hurts... Oh, Kagome..."

The sight of Inuyasha crying broke Kagome out of her stupor. She stared the beloved face, at the face she could not hate, and cupped it again. Never had she seen Inuyasha cry... the sight hit her hard, and she desperately wanted to comfort him. She leaned her forehead against his and soothed, "It's okay, Inuyasha, it's okay... you came for me. I thought I would die there, I was so sure. He was going to rape me, Inuyasha, but you came and saved me. Me, my honour... you actually saved me the moment you came. It _did _hurt, Inuyasha... not on the outside, but on the inside and that makes it so much worse. But the thing is... I'm alright now. What just happened, it's just a little overwhelming, a little difficult to overcome easily. You don't know how grateful I am... to you, to Sesshoumaru, Sango-Chan, Miroku-sama, Shippou-Chan, Kirara and even Kikyou. What do you think my state would have been if none of you had turned up? Please don't cry, Inuyasha, it doesn't hurt anymore. Shh, Inuyasha, don't cry."

And with that she embraced him, losing her hands in his luxuriant hair, fitting her face in the crook of his neck and staying there. His arms automatically encircled her, bringing her even closer and she could feel the sobs within him subsiding, she could feel him take deep, shuddering breaths, she could feel him struggling to regain a sense of calm.

He finally drew back, and looked deep into Kagome's eyes, "You sure you okay?" She nodded, and then thinking a little bit, said, "I do have a few questions, though I think I'll save them for later. We have to take care of something now." Inuyasha's face hardened, and he growled, "That fucking piece of shit, that sick bastard, I'll show him what exactly what happens when he tries something like this with you. I'm gonna kill him, Kagome; I'm gonna rip every stinking limb apart and then some. How dare he! You can stay here, Kagome, I'll send someone up to protect you, like Miroku, or I'll even fall on my feet and beg Sesshoumaru. Speaking of which, I owe that bastard. But you listen here Kagome, I'll come back this time, I'll kill him and come back to you, I promise. Just...just stay here until I send someone."

Kagome shook her head vehemently and said, "No, Inuyasha! I'm coming! Do you think I'm just going to sit here? You have to take me along, I have a score to settle with Naraku, and you can't deny me that. Take me, Inuyasha. It'll be okay this time, we'll have each other."

Reluctantly, he accepted what she said and nodded. "Alright... but, Kagome, you look hurt. I don't wanna take any chances here, I almost lost you already."

"And I didn't come _this _close to losing you? You lost control, Inuyasha, _I_ almost lost you _twice! _Once when you were being choked by the tentacles and then when it looked as though your youki was going to take over. You know what would have happened then? You'd remain in full youkai form, unable to transform back, and eventually, the rage in your mind would overpower you and you'd die... No way I'm even going to consider such a situation again."

"You-you noticed when my youki was about to take over?"

"Yeah, I did. I was so frightened then, I thought Kikyou wouldn't make it in time... you don't know the feeling, Inuyasha, I felt so cold, so helpless and so _scared."_

"Don't know the feeling? The one where dread washes over you and there's this huge... huge _hole _inside you...like a Meidou... you don't even know where it begins or ends. All you know is that it's so big and fucking endless... You feel so cold, it's as if the fires of hell can't warm you up and there's this _thing _choking you, you can't breathe. Even though there are a whole lot of people around you, you're so lonely you want to scream... that feeling? Keh, I think I know it well enough!"

Kagome bit her lip and looked up at Inuyasha, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. That was a little tactless of me... It's just that I didn't expect... Ah, no, forget what I was saying. It's just... I'm sorry."

Inuyasha looked at her incredulously, "For _what_? You're so stupid sometimes, Koi."

Kagome's head snapped up, her voice was hoarse, "What?"

The word that had stuck in his throat, that had refused to come out when he was with Kikyou now slipped out as easily as Kagome's name. Koi... Love...

"Koi,"

"Inuyasha..."

He grabbed her by the shoulders and when he looked at her, he felt himself drowning in her wide, stormy eyes. "Kagome," he breathed, filling his being with her scent, "I love you."

It was a simple statement, three words, and he left it at that, letting the words weave their magic around the stunned girl who sat on his lap.

Kagome sat, frozen, allowing his words to sink in, to warm her, to complete her. Finally, a smile unravelled across her face, lighting it up, taking his breath away.

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

"Perfect."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha pulled her closer and kissed her, allowing his hands to go and frame her face. He knew it was the right thing to do, he knew it was the right time. He didn't have to ask whether she was ready, he didn't have any reservations. He wasn't scared because this place, here, with Kagome, was safe, it was home, and it was forever.<p>

Kagome put her arms around his neck and tightened them, trying to prolong the sweet contact. She opened her mouth a little and it was as though he was breathing life into her. Her eyes drifted shut, and she concentrated on everything that was Inuyasha. She was robed in his soft fire-rat haori, and was leaning against his chest, and she could feel how hard it was underneath the white cotton of his kosode. His hair tickled her arms and she moved them up to stroke his ears, covered in fine fur that was softer than down.

Never breaking the kiss, he leaned into her touch and Kagome smiled against his lips, "Finally..."

He pulled back and looked hard into her eyes with an intensity that made the gold of his eyes blaze. "Finally."

Kagome hugged him, understanding the deeper and larger meaning of what he was saying and sighed as he took all of her in his arms, a perfect fit.

They drew back after what seemed an eternity, and Inuyasha gently brushed away the bangs from her hair. "We good?"  
>"The best," she replied, smiling and easing herself off his lap.<p>

He jumped to his feet and helped her up, making sure once more that she was in fit physical condition to re-enter the battle. Once he was reasonable satisfied, he bent his knees, waiting for Kagome to get on his back. When she was on, he revelled in her warm weight; he had never realized how much he missed having Kagome on his back, taking her from place to place, listening to whatever random thoughts she had about the places they were passing by, and he tightened his hold on her. Sensing what he must be going through, Kagome bent down to his ear and whispered, "Let's go, Inuyasha. I'm right with you. We have a score to settle."

Nodding, he took off, sprinting back towards the battle scene. Back towards the ugliness, the horror... the pain, the anger... But this time he was stronger; they both were. There was no reluctance in his stride, no fear in their eyes... orbs of polished amber and stormy blue-grey flashed with determination, anger, revenge, and a deep seated feeling of assurance.

They were together. Naraku didn't stand a chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Update's been faster! =) Tell me what you think of it...<strong>

**I'm going to try my best to get the next one out just as fast.**

**Thank you!**

**-Faith**


	11. Three Arrows

**Alright this is...well, beyond an apology. I'm really sorry for the delay but I've been busy as hell. I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**Please review, it really does mean a lot.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Choices**

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Three Arrows**

Kikyou gritted her teeth in frustration and she impatiently wiped away the sweat dripping from her brow with the edge of her sleeve. This sudden action pulled a small moan of pain from her mouth and leaned against the rock, staying perfectly still until the shooting pains subsided into a dull ache. There were only about five arrows left in her quiver and she didn't have enough energy to make each one count. She'd been tired after the first battle with Waru and undoing the spell on Kagome had sapped her energy even more. She sat crouched behind a rock, trying her best to avoid the tentacles and miasma all around, trying her best to stay hidden from Naraku's gaze.

Naraku in his true form was truly a potent enemy and she watched with trepidation as he single-handedly managed to hold off some of the best fighters she had ever seen: Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Sango. With his deadly claws, immense speed, strength, a quiet self-assurance and a wealth of experience, Sesshoumaru was proving to be a tough opponent. Miroku and Sango weren't quite as tough as warriors, but their skills were polished and they were only fuelled by a deep-seated desire for revenge.

The battle was raging, just as strong as when Inuyasha and Kagome had left the scene. Kikyou knew the pair would be alright. The knowledge was a little painful, but she forced herself to concentrate on what was happening right in front of her.

* * *

><p>Strong and skilled though he was, fighting three opponents at once, with them beginning with the element of surprise was taking its toll on him. He wasn't able to muster up the mental strength to construct a kekkai and this was proving to be a hindrance. He sent his tentacles lashing out at each of them, three more sprouting when one was lopped off. His miasma was strong and the acrid fumes filled the air. Sango and Miroku were holding out even without gas masks, to his slight irritation, but he knew they wouldn't last forever. Sesshoumaru was the most experienced fighter, the strongest of the trip and though his speed simply added to the danger of his attacks, he too failed to make a huge impact. All this frustrated Naraku because far from defeating him, they were simply <em>keeping <em>him here. Neither of the groups was able to defeat the other and this was proving to be a colossal waste of time for Naraku. It was time to get rid of this unworthy irritant.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, he seemed to retract within himself, and Miroku flung out a hand to stop Sango from throwing Hiraikotsu at Naraku. "<em>Houshi-sama" <em>she whispered furiously, stopping it from hitting him at the very last minute. "_What are you thinking?" _ "Sango, wait. I don't trust what he's doing...just-just back off for a minute." said Miroku as he cautiously took a step back. Sesshoumaru nodded and he too retreated, looking at Naraku suspiciously. "The monk is right. Something is not right. Halt your attack, Taijiya." He said quietly. With uncertainty written large over her face, Sango did as she was told and gasped as Naraku's body suddenly pulsed with power.

A smile appeared on his face and with another pulse of energy, dozens more of the tentacles burst forth, larger and more dangerous than the old ones. These were huge and horribly mutated, twisting and coiling everywhere. The tentacles knocked back Miroku and Sango, and they barely managed to land on their feet, while Sesshoumaru was only able to jump out of their way in the very last second. Naraku looked up and began laughing, an uncontrollable, sadistic sound that made even Sesshoumaru tense.

"_Miroku," _Shippou's harsh whisper only just reached the monk above Naraku's echoing laugh, and he twisted, wondering what the matter was _now. What, _he mouthed, looking at the kitsune who was frantically jabbing his index finger at the sky, a look of utter terror on his face.

As Miroku turned his head skyward, the confusion drained, giving way to a horror struck expression. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out instead. Finally finding his voice, he said hoarsely, "Sango," just as Sesshoumaru turned and looked up, his mouth tightening at the corners.

Coming towards them was an enormous horde of youkai, low level and otherwise. They looked like a massive black, moving cloud, about to burst upon them. They all had anticipatory grins on their faces, just waiting to rip apart their soon-to-be prey.

Miroku suppressed a groan of pain as he savagely wiped his bleeding cheek with his sleeve and his knuckles were white as they gripped the staff. Sango's gaze kept flicking between Naraku's laughing face and the oncoming horde of youkai. Kikyou struggled on her feet and using her bow as support, staggered towards the trio. Sesshoumaru swiftly turned his head in the other direction and noticed Kagura flying towards them on her feather.

When Kagura's gaze fell on Sesshoumaru, an expression of pain and regret flashed across her face for a brief second and she chased it away just as fast as it had come, her features settling back into their usual haughty lines. Only someone who had been observing her very closely would be able to tell how hard it was to chase away that sadness. She had known long before she had been summoned that sooner or later, Naraku would call her. He was still recovering from the changes he had brought about in his body during his human night and wasn't as strong as usual. He was having immense difficulty erecting a kekkai around himself and this was proving to be his greatest weakness. She had been observing the battle for long from a safe distance and had been experiencing a thrill every time one of the groups managed to land a hit on Naraku, particularly Sesshoumaru. The very _hope _of possibility took her a little closer to her heart.

Naraku rose in the air and threw his hands wide open, his voice silky, "Welcome! Well, the battle is just going to get more interesting from now, isn't it? Can the four of you handle it? It's sad that you don't have Inuyasha or Kagome. They would have been a great help, wouldn't they? Quite a loss to the group... yet you keep fighting. Admirable...Kikyou, do you feel betrayed? Houshi-sama, do you? What about you, Sango? Truly, you've all been left in the lurch by-"

"_Shut up!" _Sango's voice cut across Naraku's and she was shaking with rage. Her every syllable trembled with fury, "Naraku, you bastard... I know what you're trying to do. Nobody here feels betrayed, you hear me? We're just fine and nobody here thinks Inuyasha and Kagome are off for a picnic. Don't act as though any of us has forgotten _why _we're here right now!" Her ponytail swung from side to side as she shouted at Naraku. Finally losing what semblance of calm she was trying to hold on to when she saw a bemused smirk on his face, "_You were about to rape Kagome!" _she hurled at him. "So, you just _shut _the fuck _up, _because I have _had _it. I don't care if you bring another thousand youkai. I will keep fighting, and I will keep fighting my best! I'm just going to keep killing every last vile minion you send this way!"

Naraku chuckled quietly and said, "I wouldn't be so sure, Sango. Choose your words with care because-"

His words were cut across yet again by Sango but this time, it was a strangled cry as she clutched at Miroku's arm for support. Her gaze fell on the slight figure of a young boy in a Taijiya's garb running towards the battlefield, his weapon at the ready, his eyes lifeless and glazed over.

"Kohaku," Her voice sounded as though it were a mouthful of broken glass, and it splintered out, Miroku wincing as he heard the pain in it. Even Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed with a glimmer of pity; he respected the Taijiya, her loyalty and fighting skills. Nobody deserved a fate such as this.

Sango reached out towards the boy gingerly, but he immediately leapt back, standing respectfully at Naraku's side. Naraku's chuckle grew into a full blown laugh and in an instant he re-erected the kekkai around himself. Sango's grief and pain at seeing her brother's plight had just helped get his strength back, solidifying his attempts at gathering all his power.

"Kikyou-sama," said Miroku swiftly, but her arrow was already flying towards the half-demon in the sky, a faint pink glow about it. They all tensed, waiting for it to shatter the barrier, but it only hissed and disintegrated when it came in contact with it. Miroku stiffened with shock and Sango's face became taut with worry. Sesshoumaru's brow furrowed the slightest bit, his displeasure and disappointment evident. Kagura's eyes widened in disbelief, but Kikyou swayed where she stood, unable to believe that her arrow hadn't done what she had intended it to do. She reeled under the shock of it and dropped to the ground, her strength draining once again... Four arrows left.

"Go behind, Miko; do not come in the way." Commanded Sesshoumaru quietly and watched; a frosty, pitiless look in his eyes as he watched her stagger back behind a rock, clutching her chest in shocked disbelief mingled with denial. "Take heart, Taijiya. Prepare yourself." His voice was a little kinder as he directed his words to Sango, indicating with eyes that the horde of youkai were about to attack, Naraku surveying them all from his spot in the sky, the gleam back in his eyes.

And again, the trio braced themselves, ready for their attackers. Just as the youkai closed in, their grotesque faces full of glee, Miroku and Sesshoumaru began slaying them, while Sango rushed to handle Kohaku.

It was a gruesome sight, blood and youkai guts thickening the air along with the bright flashes of Sesshoumaru's swords and sparks of Miroku's Ofuda. Kikyou managed to purify the low level youkai, her brow knitted in concentration, sitting in her safe place. Just as the numbers of youkai were dwindling, Naraku spoke to Kagura, his voice silkily dangerous, "I think it may be time for you to enter the fray, Kagura."

Kagura's face gardened with hate and flew closer to the battle with barely concealed reluctance. "Wind Blades!" she cried out, slashing her fan through the air, watching the effect of her attack knock back Miroku, attempting to kill an ugly youkai, green slime oozing from its face.

"Kagura..." Naraku drew out the syllables of her name lazily and the dangerous glint in his eyes reminded her of how her life could well be snuffed out by him, it reminded her of who had custody of her heart and she gathered her resolve as she cried out once again, "Dance of the Dragon Snakes!" releasing the attack with much more intensity than she had the first one.

This attack whipped about the field, buffeting Miroku, Sango and even Sesshoumaru, preventing them from fighting properly. Steeling herself, not allowing herself to look at Sesshoumaru, Kagura raised her fan in the air once again. Surveying the bodies of slain youkai littering the field, she declared, "Corpse Dance!" and at once, they rose with jerky movements, staggering and stumbling towards Miroku and Sango.

Grunting with frustration, unable to fend off the onslaught of the corpses, Miroku and Sango stood with their backs to each other and tried to carve out a passage. Sesshoumaru for his part brought down his vicious claws on the youkai again and again, but that too didn't help much, because what good were poisoned claws when your opponent was already dead?

* * *

><p>Inuyasha tightened his grip on Kagome's bare thighs as he sprinted up the valley, back to the battle field. A myriad jumble of emotions were thundering through him, some amazing enough to make him want to sing, some dark enough to make him want to tear apart the World.<p>

He revelled in the warm, familiar weight of Kagome on his back, her sweet, heady scent swirling around him, her arms looped around his neck, loose enough for him to move fast, tight enough to be intimate. He hadn't even realized _how_ much he missed her until she was in his arms. _We are in love, _he thought, a deep, comfortable feeling washing over him. This feeling was also exciting; it opened up a whole world of possibilities. It held the promise of forever. Inuyasha now knew that this feeling was love, and he knew that it was real. Kagome was home, plain and simple as that. The bleak skyline of his future had brightened, Kagome bringing the warm, pink streaks of dawn that finally broke the unending darkness of the night.

But the thoughts of taking Kagome back in to the battle, to Naraku worried him immensely. She didn't even have a bow, or a quiver of arrows. She didn't even have proper clothes; she was wearing his fire-rat haori! He just didn't trust that bastard, the last thing he wanted to do was bring Kagome back in his sight. He just couldn't lose her again. He was also worried about the state of the battle. What was happening? Were the others alright? And of course, fighting for dominance was his own raging desire for revenge. His savage need to rip apart Naraku, to try and make him feel at least a sliver of the pain and humiliation Kagome went through. To try and make him pay for all that he had done.

"Kagome..."

Kagome bent her head a little, nuzzling Inuyasha. They were nearing the battlefield, and she knew he was nervous, and scared. For her, for their friends...she was too. "It's alright, Inuyasha. I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She said quietly.

At that, the hanyou snorted, "Keh! You really think that'll happen?"

She smiled, shaking her head, "True enough..."

"Kagome, it's alright, you can tell me." His voice was suddenly quiet again, the mild humour giving way to a more serious tone.

She bit her lip, wondering how he knew she wasn't really telling him all that was coursing through her head. She ducked her head again, not talking.

"Kagome," he sighed. "If you keep stuff bottled up in your head, it'll screw you when you're trying to fight, Koi. You gotta understand. I know it's not easy. Hell, I know better than anybody else how difficult it is to actually talk 'bout stuff. Take it slow, Kagome, but stop evading stuff. Now, what's going on?"

"I'm scared." She said in a tiny voice. The sobs that had wracked Inuyasha's body in the valley had jolted her and not wanting to cause him any more reason to beat himself up, she had put aside her immediate feelings about the whole incident. She had assured him that she was fine, and alright and in great shape to enter the battle and she truly thought she was, but as they neared the field, the horrid images swam in front of mind, and the suffocating lump made its way back in her throat. Her skin crawled with the very thought of Naraku and she felt nauseated. She felt dirty and unclean and disgusted. She wanted to rip away all her layers of skin, she wanted to rip away every part of her that he had looked at, that hungry expression dominating his eyes.

Inuyasha had sensed this from the way her smell changed and she stiffened on his back, leaning backwards ever so slightly. Mentally kicking himself for not getting this out of her system in the valley where she had felt safer, mentally kicking himself for losing control yet again and depending on Kagome to bring him back, he tried to coax her to tell him what was bothering her now. He knew that it would give her a _little _closure, and that it would help, even if it was not much. She needed every ounce of her strength, mental and physical if she was going back to the battle.

He slowed down, waiting for her to continue. When she didn't say anything, he asked softly, "Do you need some more time Kagome?" With a tiny jerk of her head, she spoke again, her voice trembling. "No, we should go. They might be having a difficult time in the battle. They'll need our help."

Inuyasha made an exasperated noise and said, "They'll be fine. Sesshoumaru's also there...I think they're evenly matched, so stop your worrying and spill, Kagome. Like I said, you'll just burst if everything's inside you. Either that or the entire incident's going to coil itself up into this bitter ball and it's going to settle in your stomach. It'll come up when you least expect it and you'll never have peace of mind. It's not a good feeling, trust me."

She looked at him questioningly and he gave her a sidelong glance as he continued, "That's how I felt when you weren't there. I never even allowed myself to think about the way I felt, and I kept swallowing it all in. It sucks, frankly, so just get it over with, even though I know it's not the easiest thing to do."

Kagome sighed and finally began in a voice as tiny as before, "I'm so scared of going back there Inuyasha, because there's such a confusing mix of emotions inside me. I'm so very angry at Naraku and I really want him to pay, I want to _kill _him, but when he captured me and put me under that spell, I was so powerless, I couldn't do anything. I... I feel so dirty _underneath, _because... Oh Inuyasha," a sob choked its way out of her throat, "Inuyasha, I almost got _raped! _It was horrible, so horrible. He ripped away all my clothes, he hit me...it was all so _physical..." _

Pain tore through Inuyasha's face as he manoeuvred himself until he was actually holding Kagome close to his chest. "I'm here, Kagome... Shh..." he tried soothing her, slowly stroking her hair as she sobbed into his chest, finally letting the dam break.

"I really thought I was okay, Inuyasha. But..._I'm not! _I mean, what's wrong with me? First I let myself get captured, and then I can't even _do _anything, and now I'm blubbering here! I felt fine in the valley, _you _made me feel better but I'm feeling all cold and clammy now. I'm... I'm such an idiot!" she finished with a choked sob.

He looked at her incredulously; her tear stained, bruised, cheeks turned red and puffy with crying, eyes wild and self-deprecating, wringing her hands in distress. He placed his own hands over hers and said shaking his head, "Baka...how is any of this your fault? First think of what you went through and then think of what you're saying! You're one of the strongest people I know, Kagome. It's tough but we'll deal with it."

"W-we?" she hiccupped.

Nodding firmly, Inuyasha said, "We. I love you, Kagome. Nothing's ever gonna change that. We're going to make Naraku pay, don't worry about it. Son of a bitch has it coming." He added darkly.

He leaned forward and kissed her, gripping her shoulders. He stayed there, and Kagome allowed him to make this kiss a cherished kiss... one of strength, of confidence. A gift of life, of love. It was like he was _breathing _some of himself into her. He pulled back slowly, his eyes doing all the talking, all the questioning.

Smiling tremulously, she nodded and they were off once again, sprinting through the trees.

* * *

><p>Swiftly side-stepping one of the youkai-corpses coming at him, Sesshoumaru flicked his gaze upward, at Kagura sitting the edge of her feather, her red eyes flashing in Naraku's direction, filled with loathing. Turning his attention to the battle once again, Sesshoumaru wondered how much longer this battle would go on. He would not be defeated, but he was unable to win either.<p>

Suddenly, the corner of his mouth quirked in what might have been a smile: he could smell his brother and his Miko approaching. Perhaps this would finally give them the edge they so desperately needed for this battle to actually go somewhere. Naraku had retreated within his kekkai, surveying the carnage with a broad smile. He was even cocky enough to return Kagura's looks of hatred with sadistic smiles of his own. This, if nothing else, made Sesshoumaru's blood boil.

"Miroku, Sango! _Stand back!"_

Inuyasha's yell jerked Miroku and Sango's heads in the direction of the sound and realizing what he was about to do, hastily scrambled back, towards the rock where Kikyou crouched and smiled in twin relief when they heard Inuyasha shout, "Kaze no Kizu!"

The jagged streaks of light momentarily blinded them and when they looked up again, they saw all the corpses reduced to a disgusting mush of blood, guts and splintered bones.

Getting to their feet again, they saw Kagome, quickly sliding off Inuyasha' s back, her eyes set with determination and unable to bear it anymore, Sango ran forwards, crying "_Kagome!" _Tears blurred Sango's vision as she fell in her friend's arms after what seemed like an eternity. Just as she opened her mouth to say something to Kagome however, a flash of ivory caught the corner of her eye and she instinctively whirled, her back to Kagome. Before she could blink away her tears to see clearly, before she could comprehend what exactly the flash was, the large curved bone at the end of Kohaku's weapon struck Sango's right arm and she cried out in pain, buckling as she clutched her bleeding arm.

She pushed Kagome back even as the young Miko hastened to see what was wrong, and staggered to her feet, waving away Miroku. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru still trying to hold off Kagura and the seemingly endless waves of youkai, shot concerned look Sango's way but could not afford to go to her.

Panting, her eyes burning with a sharp pain both physical and emotional, Sango simply looked at her brother holding his now still weapon, its edge dripping with her blood and his eyes frigid in their indifferent lifelessness. "Kirara," she beckoned quietly and struggled to get on the neko youkai, still waving away the help of both Kagome and Miroku. Once on Kirara, her eyes hardened and with a squeeze of her legs on either side of Kirara, she took off after Kohaku, who began running into the woods.

Kagome shot an agonized look at Miroku who nodded briefly and then strode over to her. He clasped her hands in his and held them so tightly it hurt. "Kagome-sama," he said; his voice hoarse and roughened with sincerity, "I thank the Kami you are back with us. Never leave again." His eyes reflected all that he'd been through in the last six months and Kagome felt her own eyes well up again. Nodding fervently, she agreed, "Never."

Naraku's temper flared and he tried shooting tentacles from his kekkai to try and grab Kagome, but Miroku jumped in front and pulled her to safety. He pointed to where Kikyou still crouched, looking at the battle trepidation written large over her face, a kind of hungry expression when she watched Inuyasha and pulling her by the arm, they ran to the rock.

"Kagome-sama," he said, looking into her eyes, "Just stay here for some time; let us at least get the situation under control... we don't know what could happen at this point." Nodding, she retreated behind the rock as Miroku ran out again, a fresh stack of Ofuda in his hand.

Kagome turned to look at Kikyou, now looking at her with an unreadable expression in her face and opened her mouth, unsure of how to thank the woman in front of her. Kikyou shook her head and said, "Don't thank me, Kagome. You would have the same and more. I only wish I could have been of more help." Kagome bit her lip and then burst out, "I'm sorry, Kikyou!" As the older Miko watched tears roll down the cheeks of the younger Miko, she knew exactly _what_ she was sorry for. "No," she said, "I've known for some time now. It wasn't meant to be between us. I've made my peace with it. I don't hate you or him." After a second of simply staring at Kikyou, Kagome threw herself forward and hugged her, trying to let that one hug do all the talking for her. Taken aback, Kikyou awkwardly and clumsily patted her back before pulling away and smiled at her.

Inuyasha had had enough. Simply fending off Kagura was getting them nowhere and he needed a distraction pretty badly. Stopping a second to try and analyze the look in her face every time she sent an attack Sesshoumaru's face, he ran up to him and said something softly and urgently in his ear. Sesshoumaru nodded for the briefest of moments and Inuyasha ran the other direction. Sesshoumaru leaped up, and Kagura, not expecting this, looked at his face in confusion, trying to figure why his eyes seemed to be conveying to her an apology, her hand which held the fan just suspended in the air and Inuyasha, who had just run a full circle around them roared, "Take this, bitch! _Kaze no Kizu!" _and watched the force of his attack rip through Kagura's feather. Kimono slashed through and hair dishevelled, Kagura's red eyes cast a venomous look his way before flying away into the distance.

Furious, Naraku directed his words at Inuyasha, "Oh _well done, _Inuyasha! Under handed tactics to defeat your enemy..._most _honourable..."

Looking up at Naraku, black hate darkening his eyes, Inuyasha yelled back, "You fucking bastard, don't talk to me about under-handedness! You're a coward... letting all your minions fight your battle! How _dare _you do something like that to Kagome! I'll fucking kill you, Naraku! Say your prayers!" Inuyasha's eyes and sword flashed dangerously and he gripped the handle, try hard to think of Kagome, trying hard to control the fire that seemed to course through him. "Peace, brother." He heard Sesshoumaru say quietly and with a deep breath, Inuyasha's grip on Tetsusaiga relaxed just a fraction. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kagome, clad in the red of his fire-rat move from behind the rock and he ran to her, by her side in an instant.

Kikyou noticed how Kagome's jaw clenched when Naraku opened his mouth and saw the muscles jumping in her jaw as she listened to him insulting Inuyasha. She knew then, that Kagome was going to get up any minute and walk out onto the battle field to face Naraku. Just as she was getting to her feet though, Kikyou grabbed her sleeve and said, "Although my bow is intact, I have but four arrows. Take them, use them well."

Nodding grimly, Kagome slipped the bow over her shoulder and gripped the arrows as she took Inuyasha's proffered arm and stood up. She pushed her hair back and walked purposefully, confidently onto the battle-scarred field, scattered with the remains of desecrated youkai.

Naraku arched an eyebrow as he saw her coming towards him so boldly and silently strengthened his kekkai. Kagome first went to Sesshoumaru and dipped her head in respectful acknowledgement, a grateful smile lighting her set features as she whispered 'Sesshoumaru,". He tipped his head in return and his eyes were as warm as they could get as he returned her gaze. She then took Inuyasha's hand in her own and when he lightly squeezed it, took a deep breath and looked Naraku full in the face. She looked into his loathsome eyes without flinching and drew an arrow.

She let it fly, hoping against all odds that it would break the kekkai, and at the same time, Kagome couldn't help but think, _three arrows left. _


	12. Escape

**My God, it's been eons... I simply cannot apologize enough for delaying so much that a lot of you must have thought I abandoned Choices. **

**It's been a difficult few months. I haven't had the time, and my grandmother died recently. For the longest time, I just couldn't get the words out and now finally I have. **

**Chapter Twelve's ending is unexpected, even I didn't think it would turn out this way, but I found the story to be dragging and I think realistically, this is what would have happened. **

**It took a lot for me to write something I was happy enough to publish. This one's for you, Annamma. Rest in Peace, I love you.**

**Thank you for reading, and for some of you, thank you for coming back.**

**Choices ****has been nominated at the Feudal Association for best Inuyasha/Kagome Romance!**

**Choices**

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Escape**

Kagome's arrow carried with it the hope of everybody standing on the field as it whizzed through the air, barely visible through the haze of pink that surrounded it. When it reached the kekkai, instead of hissing and disintegrating like Kikyou's had, it cut through and shattered the kekkai, revealing to everybody present the shock and sudden vulnerability written large on Naraku's face.

Inuyasha leapt up and crashed Tetsusaiga down, gritting his teeth in concentration. This time the attack found its mark, and instead of simply bouncing off Naraku, it gouged his face, making a deep and ugly mark. Taking Naraku's snarl of anger as his cue, Sesshoumaru began his onslaught from the other side.

He wasn't used to this style of fighting; it wasn't what he normally did. His fights, rare as they were, were one on one and he would finish his enemy in a matter of minutes. Never before had he collaborated with others, especially in a fight. But this instance was not a usual one: it involved Kagome, the only girl besides Rin for whom he would make allowances. She had earned his respect and he even found her remotely likeable. What Naraku had done had stirred up a kind of outrage he had not known he possessed. He was angry, and he would make the dirty half-breed pay...even if it meant working with Inuyasha and his motely group of friends.

Inuyasha… He needed a little time to clear his head about his half-brother. It was easier before, the hate came naturally, spurred on by feelings of bitter jealousy when he found out that Tetsusaiga was Inuyasha's. Then, when he no longer desired the sword, he wanted to kill Inuyasha to rid the family of a hanyou, an abomination, and to somehow get back at his father who had left his mother for a mere human. This need to kill Inuyasha watered down to the barest level of tolerance as and when Inuyasha grew, because of Kagome. Then yet again, he earned himself the utter contempt and disgust of Sesshoumaru by deciding to stay with the undead miko. He had now come to his senses and seemed to be with Kagome for good. Sesshoumaru could feel it in both their auras: a measure of peace had settled in.

And so Sesshoumaru had decided to enter a domain foreign to him, one where he had to compromise a little, care a little and one where he felt some emotion.

He narrowed his eyes and picked up speed. He faked left and with quick, confident movements, moved closer to Naraku. He then suddenly extended his arms, poison-tipped claws at the ready and slashed Naraku with precision. He nimbly stepped back with satisfaction when he saw he had ripped the whole of Naraku's right arm and a good number of tentacles with it away. He was immune to the miasma that poured forth, but Inuyasha jumped to side-step it. As he watched it bubble down and flow as thick smoking rivers down the field, Inuyasha yelled in worry, "Kagome!"

"Don't worry, Inuyasha! I've got her!" Miroku shouted back to Inuyasha as he managed to simultaneously drag Sango and Kagome to safety behind the huge jagged rock Kikyou was taking shelter behind. Kagome peered out worriedly, watching the battle with apprehension in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Naraku was furious. This was <em>not <em>how everything was supposed to go. He watched Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru hack at his body and inwardly laughed at the futility of it all. What would they achieve? They could not kill him, but their attacks were so insistent that he was unable to escape either.

The situation was so darkly funny to him that he could actually hear the sound of his insane, mirthless laughter escape his lips. He saw Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru freeze and he saw the other behind the rock exchange fearful looks.

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru… my apologies for laughing in the face of your admittedly formidable attack. And permit me to add my congratulations, Inuyasha, for making it this far. I truly hadn't anticipated it. And roping in Sesshoumaru was a smart move. Doubt you could have come here without him to hold fort while you took back Kagome." His cold smile morphed into a hardened line and his lip curled in displeasure when he mentioned Kagome's name. Ignoring the growl that was ripped from Inuyasha's throat, he continued, "But what do you possibly hope to accomplish by this tiring exercise? You do not have even half the shards required to complete the jewel. You will not be able to kill me. By all means, keep at it though… give me a little time and my body will begin its process of regeneration and we will be able to continue."

Behind the rock, Kagome jerked when she heard what Naraku said. "He's right!" she despaired, "What use is this whole battle? Are Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru just going to keep at it worthlessly until they are tired out, or are we going to go back? Going back…I can't even think of turning my back to Naraku without making some kind of impact. We have to make this work…_we have to!_" While Sango tried to soothe her, Miroku spoke up, his voice quiet and contemplative, "Kagome-sama, is completing the jewel the _only _way to kill Naraku? This doesn't seem to be any puppet of his, it's his true form, and I hope he has all his shards with him…does he?"

Kagome wiped her tears off with the back of one dusty hand and replied, "I can sense a pretty good number of shards inside him, tainted beyond belief, but I don't know if he has anymore hidden elsewhere…"

Sango looked up and locked eyes with Miroku. "What are you thinking, houshi-sama?"

"I'm not sure… but the thought just occurred to me. We've been questing after the shards, but here we have Naraku, most likely in his own body, with what I'm hoping are his whole collection of shards. We already know Kagome-sama can purify him. So who's to stop her from doing so now, and destroying him completely? Won't that work, Kikyou-sama?"

But before Kikyou could respond, Kagome's head snapped up and she cried, "Miroku-sama! This might just work!" She scrabbled for the bow and arrows Kikyou had given her and watching her actions, Miroku's eyes widened as he thought of just how much danger she would be in if she went out to fight Naraku, especially when he was incensed like this, and just how much danger _he _would be in when Inuyasha got to him and just about killed him for letting Kagome go out on her own.

Hastily, he backtracked, "Kagome-sama, please! I was just thinking aloud…it won't do for you to go out on the field right now. Sango…Kikyou-sama, help me on this."

Kikyou nodded and said, "Kagome, this plan is not fool proof. There are just too many risks and it is not worth it. Even if this is Naraku's real body, he definitely has various ways of making sure he will not die. He would have preserved parts of him elsewhere with shards in them…we can't be sure."

Kagome's eyes took on a fiery glint and she looked at Miroku as she said, "Miroku-sama, I was almost _raped _by that half-youkai standing but a few feet from me. I am going to take any chance I get to try and finish him _today. _I am not going to cower behind a rock any longer."

Bowing his head in acquiescence, Miroku said apologetically, "Forgive me, Kagome-sama, but it was you I am scared for. But if you must go, you must. At least allow us to accompany you." And he indicated himself and Sango beside him, who nodded with conviction.

Smiling at him once again, Kagome nodded and got up, weapons in hand, and her friends on either side of her.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha sensed Kagome come out from behind the rock and he instinctively turned her way, his arm already reaching out in her direction, but before he could get the words 'Kagome get back' out of his mouth, about a dozen of the tentacles began coiling and wrapping about his body, growing tighter with each second. Sesshoumaru made to move towards Inuyasha to try and release him, but Naraku laughed turned his complete attention on Sesshoumaru, making it almost impossible for him to go towards Inuyasha. Sango's mouth tightened and she sent Hiraikotsu flying through the air and nodded grimly as they cut through Inuyasha's bonds.<p>

Through the miasma came more tentacles and this time Kagome could see they were heading in multiple directions. Without thinking, she swiftly drew an arrow and let it fly. It hit Naraku's left side, which was blasted apart. Her arrow was so strong that its effect even impeded the regeneration on his right side, which was slowly growing after Sesshoumaru had slashed it away.

"_You bitch," _hissed Naraku venomously, looking at Kagome with narrowed eyes. Within the second, Inuyasha snarled at Naraku and made it to Kagome's side in three huge leaps. He nodded gratefully to Miroku, who was already standing on the defensive, staff at the ready. Miroku responded with understanding in his eyes and stepped aside for Inuyasha to stand next to Kagome. Inuyasha held Tetsusaiga at the ready and turned his head slightly towards Kagome and his breath came out ragged with worry, "Kagome…_what were you thinking?" _

Exchanging a look with Inuyasha, Kagome squared her shoulders and looked Naraku right in the eye, "Naraku. Your confidence might be a little misplaced." She drew an arrow and notched it against her bow, pulling the string back until it was about to give way and narrowed her eyes. "But before I end you, I want to know. _Why?" _

Inuyasha stiffened beside her and she could hear Miroku and Sango's sharp intakes of breath as they all waited for his answer. Even Kikyou managed to muster enough strength to come in front of the rock and face Naraku with a hard, guarded look in her eyes.

Angered by Naraku's silence, Kagome persisted, her voice straining, "Answer me! _Why _would you resort to this? Trying to take my powers…my soul…_killing _me, I understand your motive for all of those but I never thought even _you, _Naraku, would do such a thing. _Why _would you try to _rape _me? I used to think that I only had my soul to be fearful for, or my friends because of your poisonous plots, but tell me Naraku…_tell me!" _Tears flowed down her cheeks again unabashedly, she felt so emotionally drained and Inuyasha slowly rubbed her back in soothing motions until he could feel at least some of the stiff, coiled tension in her release and until he heard her heart rate go down at least a little.

Naraku fixed his smirk firmly in place and began in an expected thread, "Cool down, pretty Kagome, it doesn't do for your face to get all red like that…of course, I _did _like it all hot and bothered in the cave…" Miroku gripped Inuyasha's shoulder to calm him down when he let loose an almost feral snarl of fury from his throat at the sound of Naraku's suggestive chuckle. "Looks like the advice will have to apply to your boyfriend as well… But answering your question, Kagome, isn't it a little obvious? The other stuff simply wasn't working well enough anymore. And your soul is too fucking _pure_ for any of my games to really work. I needed something to really _fuck _with you. Forgive the pun, by the wa-"

But before he could finish, Kagome cut across him, her voice high pitched and stilted, "_Enough! _The truth…_I want the truth, Naraku! _I'm having no more of your lies and stories…I want you to tell me now…_Why, why did you try and rape me? _Tell me, goddamm-"

And before she could finish what was probably the first curse her friends had ever heard her utter, Naraku screamed back at her, his voice at a primal pitch as well, jarring the ears "Because I couldn't have _her!" _He jabbed what was left of his right finger at Kikyou who paled and leaned against the rock.

Naraku's mutilated body was heaving and he hurled his words at the shocked group, "Because I couldn't have _Kikyou! _I've been trying to complete the jewel to turn full youkai but underneath that, Onigumo still lives within me and the only thing he ever wanted was to have Kikyou. He lusted for her so badly that he was willing to give up anything in the world…anything. That is how I was created. I was to use my tricks to turn Kikyou against Inuyasha, bring discord between them and then have her for myself. That was Onigumo's wish. But his influence within me grew weaker when I realized the extent of my power. I lusted for Kikyou as well as his last thoughts were the ones that left the deepest impression, but I could see enough to know that even when I made Kikyou hate Inuyasha, she wouldn't come to me, so I suppressed Onigumo and formulated a plan of my own. A plan to get not just the jewel, but a tainted one at that… But like the spider that refuses to leave me, this yearning ache refuses as well. Now Kikyou is but cold earth and bones….having her would mean caving in to Onigumo. Having her would mean directly feeding what little influence he still has over me… So I chose Kagome. I didn't know what else to do! And I wasn't lying before! I was tired! Tired of _you, _and your _pure _soul… I was growing a little weak after one of my experiments. No doubt Kagura noticed…you were just what I needed, Kagome. And now I have been foiled _again!"_

Sesshoumaru, Miroku and Sango looked utterly repulsed at the end of Naraku's tirade while Kikyou looked nauseous. Inuyasha was beyond fury; he could not believe what he was hearing.

Kagome shook her head and spoke up, "You will _never _have me, Naraku. You disgust me." Her eyes hardened and she cried "Meet your end!" as she released the arrow with as much force was possible.

The arrow _did _find its mark, for but a split second, they could see it hit Naraku's center, but in the next instant, there was gust of intense wind around the field and they all had to shield their eyes from the speed of the dust swirling about the field. It buffeted them and Kagome clung to Inuyasha so as to not get blown away by the sheer force of it all.

Even before the dust cleared away completely, Inuyasha and Kagome began scrambling through the general debris, trying to find Naraku. Inuyasha's nose was itching and it irritated him that he could not rely on his sense of smell for the time being. He held Tetsusaiga out with one hand and gripped one of Kagome's hands tightly in the other. Sesshoumaru also sniffed delicately at the air, all his senses on high alert. Miroku and Sango desperately tried to clear the air and improve visibility: they didn't want to be caught off guard.

Inuyasha's nose seemed to be working a little better…but he definitely didn't like what it was telling him. There was absolutely no trace of Naraku. Unable to believe it, his grip on Kagome's hand slackened and he hardly noticed as she quietly slipped out of his grasp. He was too stunned by the knowledge that somehow, Naraku had managed to escape _yet again. _With a roar of denial, he angrily gestured for everybody to step back. He unleashed one of his strongest wind scars ever, and it did a decent job of clearing the air for everybody. By then, Miroku and Sango were also looking out for Naraku. Inuyasha darted from corner to corner of the field, desperately sniffing for any hint of the dark hanyou.

It was Sesshoumaru's quiet "He has escaped, Inuyasha." that stopped him in his tracks. "_Fuck!" _Inuyasha swore violently as he stowed Tetsusaiga back in its scabbard in a most vicious manner. He trudged towards the group where Sesshoumaru stood stoically, his face carved into stone, while Miroku, Sango and Kikyou were gaping with disbelief and outrage. His eyes quickly scanned the group for Kagome, but he did not find her there, joining Sango in her angry outburst against Naraku.

Sesshoumaru caught his eye and nodded in a direction where, when Inuyasha looked, Kagome stood quite a distance away, her back to the group. Her head was bowed, as though it were supporting a weight, and her shoulders were hunched. It was as though she was retreating into herself. He walked towards her swiftly but cautiously. When he reached her, he gingerly placed his hands on her shoulders and that was when he saw that the bow lay on the ground next to her, but she held the last arrow in her hand, gripping it so tightly that her knuckles were white.

"Kagome…let go of the arrow, koi." He whispered softly, to garner some response from her. When she didn't respond even a little bit, he gently but insistently tried to prise it from her. She didn't allow him to do so. "Kagome, tell me what's wrong. Come on Kagome…tell me."

She suddenly whirled around to face him and he saw a wild glint in her eyes. It was like something inside her had snapped. She suddenly looked at the arrow again for a brief second before she snapped it in half with a cry that attracted everyone's attention. Inuyasha now looked extremely worried and just as he tried to fold her into a comforting embrace she flung the broken halves of the spiritual arrow as far away from her as possible.

"_Ah," _she screamed, "I can't take it anymore! We were so close! And he got away… again! Inuyasha, we almost _had _him! And I…I had the last arrow left!" She collapsed against his chest sobbing "I had the last arrow left!"

Inuyasha held her against him tightly and wearily wondered what they would do next.


	13. Back to Kaede's

**Choices is very nearly done. An epilogue is coming up and then, it's finally over.**

**I've been working my way through this story for so many months, I'm happy it's reaching a decisive point. **

**This chapter doesn't really 'do' anything for the story, but I thought it smoothened out the last ugly scenes of battle. Please tell me what you think of it, it's very important to me.**

**Thank you, as always, for reading.**

**Choices**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Back to Kaede's **

The sun dipped below the horizon as the last weak fingers of light filtered through the doorway of Kaede's hut. The sky was awash with the dusky hues of twilight and it was one of the most beautiful sunsets the little village had seen in a long time.

But Inuyasha didn't care for it. All his attention was focused on the girl curled up on his lap, her head against his chest. He had his arms loosely around her, and he drew comfort from her damp, heavy weight, and the rhythmic, steady beat of her heart.

Kagome had been asleep for at least four hours and Inuyasha's mind took him back once again to the last scenes of the battle and all that had happened next…

_"I can't take it anymore! We were so close! And he got away… again! Inuyasha, we almost __had __him! And I…I had the last arrow left! I had the last arrow left!" _

_After that outburst, there was nothing much else anybody could get out of Kagome. Inuyasha kept close as everybody got ready to leave and go back to Kaede's. Miroku and Sango were sporting minor injuries but while most of Inuyasha's injuries had been taken care of by his youkai healing, he was still in worse shape than the rest of them. _

_Kikyou came to Inuyasha and before he could say anything, "Inuyasha…you don't have to say anything to me. Like I told Kagome, I probably knew all along that this would happen. The Kami want you together and I wish you happiness. And Inuyasha, I…I release you of whatever obligation you may have toward me." _

_Chuckling weakly at his dazed expression, Kikyou turned to the withdrawn Kagome standing limply at Inuyasha's side and spoke again, her voice soft, "Kagome, you are more than ten times the woman I thought you out to be. You'll survive this, we all will. And I promise you, we will get Naraku. I am so sorry I wasn't of any help today and I am so sorry for all that you've been through…I'll be there the next time. You'll have the honor of shooting the arrow that kills the bastard. I'm going to go now, but I hope to see you happy and cheerful again soon."_

"_Thank you," murmured Inuyasha bowing his head in grateful acknowledgement and even Kagome bowed her head although she didn't say anything. _

_Kikyou turned and let a cleansing breeze ruffle her hair. Now that the atmosphere was rid of Naraku's choking, evil aura, she had regained all of her stately composure and was able to recall her Shini-Dama-Chuu. She shuddered slightly as an influx of light surrounded her and the dead souls filled her body with strength. With a parting wave to everybody on the field, she was gone._

_X_

_Miroku, Sango and Shippou mounted Kirara and waited in silence. _

_Sesshoumaru, who had been standing by the edge of the field for so long walked up to Inuyasha and Kagome._

"_Inuyasha," he said in a quiet voice. _

_That one soft word communicated volumes. Inuyasha understood the gravity of the first moment when his brother had addressed him in such a non-hostile voice, the tone not neutral with undertones of barely concealed contempt or disgust or hate, but one laced with tolerance, bordering even on respect. He didn't bow his head, but tipped it ever so slightly and his eyes flashed with something strange for a moment, before Inuyasha bowed his head low with a "Sesshoumaru," _

_Kagome looked up into the delicately handsome youkai's face and when his refined features relaxed noticeably, hers did too. She dredged up a genuine smile and whispered, "Thank you, Sesshoumaru." She then bowed low from her waist, thinking nothing of her deeply submissive posture, knowing that the Western Lord would recognize it as a gesture of pure gratitude. _

_In return, Sesshoumaru bowed his head and murmured, "Miko,"_

_Kagome's smile widened a little and clearing her throat, she said, "I hope to see you again Sesshoumaru. And Rin-Chan as well."_

_Nodding with a small smile, he turned and went his way, disappearing in the distance._

_Inuyasha turned to Kagome and slipped an arm around her shoulders, "Shall we go Kagome?"_

_When she nodded, he tightened his grasp for a brief second and then knelt, waiting for her to get on his back._

_X_

_The journey back was long, but Inuyasha wanted no rest. He didn't want to stop until he was at Kaede's because he didn't want Kagome to feel unsafe in the wild woods such a short time after such a terrible ordeal. Finally recognizing the fact that Sango and Miroku were exhausted and even more than them, Kirara, he told them all to stay and return at their own pace. Kagome would rest and sleep on his back, so he didn't have to worry about taxing her too much. He just had to be careful about his paces and not to jostle her about madly. _

_Sango and Miroku saw that Inuyasha's mind was made up and agreed quickly, Sango comforting a not-so-happy Shippou by telling him that it was for Kagome's own good. So Inuyasha told them to remain safe, bid them goodbye and took off. _

_X_

_Kagome was fast asleep when they reached the little village with a Well that had changed their lives forever. They had spent the last fifteen hours travelling and it was late afternoon when they reached. Wasting no time, Inuyasha went straight to Kaede's, stopping just outside to allow a groggy Kagome to slide off his back. Taking her hand in his, he pushed the mat that covered the door away and strode inside._

"_Babaa, we-"_

_Inuyasha had hardly opened his mouth when the old Miko scrambled to her feet with a haste that no woman her age should have. She hobbled to Kagome as fast her feet would take her and cupped Kagome's face with wrinkled hands. She smiled with relief so evident, Kagome felt a rush of affection so strong that she broke out of Kaede's hold and hugged the old woman. A little startled, but not upset, Kaede's arms made their way around Kagome and she breathed out a prayer, thanking the Kami for keeping Kagome safe and bringing her back to the village._

_Watching the wordless exchange between the two Miko, Inuyasha's face creased into a smile and there was a pricking behind his eyes that he had to blink several times to get rid of. _

_Kaede drew back and smiled at Kagome once more. "It is good to see you, child. I was very worried indeed. Don't you run away again." And turning to Inuyasha, "You did well Inuyasha. Thank you."_

"_Keh. I had help…lots of it. Babaa, Kagome'll need a place to sleep tonight. Yeah, and some food, if you got it."_

"_Of course, Inuyasha. There is the soup I made for lunch. Come, both of you. You can wash up in the back and I'll have the bowls ready."_

_X_

_Inuyasha unhappily watched Kagome shuffle around the back, fumbling for the water bucket and clumsily pouring it over her legs to wash them. He didn't like the uncertain way in which her once steady legs wobbled, and her hands trembled. He walked over to her and gently took the bucket from her hand. "Kagome,"_

"_I don't know what's happened to me, I think I need time for everything to sink in, Inuyasha. I'm sorry… I-It's just that I wasn't expecting Naraku to go scot free like that. I was temporarily okay when we were on the meadow, but that was also because I expected to make an impact. I just wanted to hurt him so much…and I feel so useless. Somehow, it's like everything's drained from me. I feel so deadened." Her eyes were heavy and pleading for him to understand._

"_Hey… we did make an impact. You wounded him pretty badly there; it wasn't an easy thing to do. None of us were able to do much. You did in two arrows what we took hours to do. And it's okay to need time. You got as much of it as you want. And I'm always going to be there, K'gome, always. Why don't you take it easy for some time? It's okay to let me help you."_

_Hastily wiping tears from her eyes with the heel of her hand, she nodded and allowed Inuyasha to help her finish washing up. He then led her back into the Spartan hut where Kaede had ladled steaming soup into bowls and set them by two threadbare floor mats. _

_Inuyasha turned his head away from his own bowl of soup, suppressed the overpowering sense of hunger and fatigue he felt and attended to Kagome. He made sure she knew how hot the soup was, he made sure she finished it all and asked Kaede to fill her bowl again. It was only when she was carefully sipping her second bowl of soup that he even started on his own lunch. _

_X_

_When they were both finished, Inuyasha declared that Kagome needed to sleep on a real bed. Agreeing, Kaede went to the corner where the bedding lay and quickly set it out. "Sleep, child. I have to go check on Chiyo's baby. The poor babe has rashes all over." And she left the hut with a smile at Inuyasha._

_Wondering whether she'd want to be alone, or if her experience of being nearly raped made her want to be alone when she lay down, Inuyasha cleared his throat gruffly and mumbled "I'll just…Goshinboku…"_

_He would have left if it were not for the sudden grip of fear he smelt on Kagome. Whipping around, he demanded, "What is it?"_

_Kagome's eyes were brimming with tears and she whispered, "Don't leave…"_

_Feeling like a jackass for even thinking of leaving her like that, he closed the distance between them in two strides and tried to give her a quick, reassuring hug, but Kagome clung on. She looked up at him and asked, "Stay with me? I can't sleep alone…" He nodded with a lump in his throat and gently brushed away an ever-persistent bang from her forehead._

_He settled her onto the bedding laid out and sat next to where she rested her head, leaning on the wall with a sigh that betrayed his tiredness._

_There was a peaceful for about half an hour before he heard Kagome's voice again, hesitant and tentative. "Inuyasha…do you remember the time you were injured on the night of the new moon when we were battling the spider-heads?"_

_Chuckling lightly with his eyes still closed, he said, "Yeah… Kami, I was such a bastard that time!"_

_He could feel the smile on her face as the full memory of that night hit her. "You remember when you asked me if you could rest your head on my lap?"_

"_Hell yeah… felt good."_

"_Well I was wondering if I could ask you a favour of that sort… It's silly, but this bedding feels too large for me. I feel as though it's swallowing me up. I feel…"_

"_What?" Inuyasha's eyes were now open and alert._

"_It's like the cave." She finished in a small voice. _

_Wordlessly, he extended his arms towards her and in a flash of red fire-rate robe and skin, she was in his arms, cradled. She rested her head against his strong chest, listened to the beating of his heart, almost in tandem with her own and was asleep in minutes._

"_I love you…" he whispered into her hair, his eyes gently drifting shut as well._

_X_

That had been almost four hours ago and not so surprisingly to Inuyasha, sleep came easier to him with Kagome in his arms.

He then thought of what had to be done. As soon as Kagome was ready to do so, they would have to go to the other side of the Well. It had been almost seven months since Kagome had last seen her family. He would have to talk to Sango and Miroku to decide the best course of action, once they returned and their injuries were looked after. He would also have to talk to Kaede, tell her the whole story and ask her for some herbs for Kagome. He might also have to tell all of them about him and Kagome. He could just imagine what fun the teasing bouzu would have…

It had been a terrible few months and it was not something Inuyasha ever wanted to go through again. He had seen what life without Kagome was, and he now knew that it was simply not worth it. Kikyou had released him…although he doubted that she could have kept him away from Kagome, the formality of her actually saying the words made a huge difference and he was grateful. He was glad the ordeal was over.

They still had lots to do, and lots to deal with.

But they were together; they could do anything.


	14. Epilogue

**Wow, I'm done. 'Choices' is **_**finally **_**done!**

**My first multi-chapter fic; it's been an amazing journey.**

**I have so much to thank all my readers for. **

**I would like to especially thank those of you who have come back to reading 'Choices'. I cannot apologise enough for all the delays and drags in between, which I am sure, must have irked you all; I am truly sorry.**

**But, inspiration struck and here is the epilogue; I sincerely hope it is a fitting ending.**

**Please, leave a review if you are so inclined. They make my day, the reviews.**

**Choices**

**Epilogue**

The scene was idyllic. Clear skies were interspersed with but wisps of cloud that formed patterns different to each eye that gazed up, pleasantly crinkled against the rays of the warm sun. The trees were laden with fruit, the branches bowing low under their weight and the children in the village smiled toothy grins at each other, smears of pulp around their mouths and their stomachs heavy with all that they had eaten. Even the elders had gathered for a bit of chat, sipping tea and reminiscing.

But high atop a mountain just a little farther away from the village, the scene was less than peaceful. A small-ish cave sat looking rather lonely and the grass around it was littered with swords, each in varying stages of completion. There were also a number of strange-looking tools, lying scattered by the swords. A rather large bull with three round eyes tossed it's head and moved restlessly from one patch of flowers to the next, unable to settle down. A wizened old youkai squatted by the tools, examining the swords one by one. He looked fine, but for a tick in his forehead that seemed to give away some kind of tension.

Suddenly, the bull grunted in annoyance and swatted its own back with its tail. "Momo," rasped the old youkai, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing; nothing to worry about!" came a muffled squeak from under the bull's tail, which was still pinned to its back.

Sighing, the youkai got up and went closer to his bull, saying, "You can let go now, Momo. It's alright."

With a movement that almost seemed like a shrug, the big bull let its tail swish back into place and a little flea wearing rather rumpled clothes hopped off the bull's body and landed gratefully onto the other youkai's outstretched hand.

"Toutousai! How are you, dear friend?" panted the flea.

"Myouga." Grumbled the youkai named Toutousai, acknowledging the old flea. "What brings you here, and why were you sucking Momo's blood?" At this, Momo tossed his head haughtily.

"Well," began Myouga defensively, "It's been a long journey, you know, tough on me. I'm not getting any younger."

"Mm. What news do you bring?"

"Aah," sighed Myouga, ducking his head, "I do not know what to make of it. Inuyasha-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama..."

Eyes narrowing, Toutousai asked sharply, "You prattle on too much, Myouga. I can sense deep tension in Tetsusaiga and Bakusaiga. I sensed less dense emotions in Tetsusaiga when Inuyasha battled Ryuukotsusei. That was a serious battle, slaying his father's worst adversary. This must be quite the fight."

Myouga nodded solemnly, "Yes. I think this is going to be the last battle against Naraku. This is to the death."

Pursing his lips, Toutousai said, "And you, the brat's retainer, are leagues of distances away. You old coward, Myouga."

"Hey! I...no, that's not what I..."

A small chuckle rumbled in Toutousai's chest and he said, "Eh. No use denying it; come inside and we'll have a talk."

Still sputtering in indignation, Myouga puffed out his chest and took upon a look of one who has been gravely misjudged. He hopped onto the ground and stared at Toutousai with baleful, reproachful eyes as the ancient sword smith carefully put away the swords lying outside and collected his tools.

Once he was done with that, he lumbered inside his cave and poured lukewarm tea from a roughly hewn wooden container that looked like it was supposed to be a kettle into a cup of some metal. Blowing a thin stream of fire out of his mouth around the cup, he warmed up his tea and squatted opposite Myouga.

"So... Tell me."

Myouga then proceeded to tell Toutousai the events leading up to the standoff against Naraku. His voice quavered and his hands gesticulated, punctuating his every few sentences.

Throughout his talk, Toutousai listened intently, cocking his head, with a curious expression on his face. "So the hanyou took the little girl. To tell you the truth, I did suspect that it was something to do with Naraku when I felt Tetsusaiga quiver, but when I felt Bakusaiga give out such emotions, I felt perturbed. Sesshoumaru, as you know just as well as me, is not somebody who loses control. What I felt was tightly reigned in fury, and this sense of urgency. Well, this explains it. Nothing explains his unnatural affection for the girl, but I think it will all work out for the better."

"Provided Rin is saved, though." Interjected Myouga.

"Eh...no, I think Sesshoumaru will come through. Now, the other thing that interests me is the...sealing, did you say, of that miko's powers. Most curious."

"Yes, Kagome-sama." Nodded Myouga, "It is, as I understand, the evil within the shikon, terrified by the true extent of her powers."

"Mm. Yes. I don't mind her. She tempers the brat; he's a nicer one to deal with when she's around. Doesn't club me on the head as much..." said Toutousai absently rubbing the back of his head.

"I agree; I like Kagome-sama too. She has gone through too much, that poor girl."

"Ah yes, I heard about the regrettable incident. Six...seven months ago, was it?"

"Seven, I think."

"The months leading up to Inuyasha finding her jolted me. Tetsusaiga was a swirling mass of guilt, and anger. Urgency, too. Oh, and love, of course. Stupid boy, doesn't know what's good for him, and when."

"I'm worried for her, Toutousai. For all of them. The others, they aren't unscathed either."

"Who isn't?"

"Mm. True. This battle is definitely much more different from all the others, I can feel it."

"How is she doing, the girl?" asked Toutousai suddenly.

"Oh? Pretty well, considering. I must say, I'm impressed with how much Inuyasha-sama seems to have grown up."

"An experience like that will do that to you. It's hard for things like that to leave you. Inner youkai, you know. Much harder to fight than the ones outside, and even I can't forge a sword to fight those. It's all up to the person." Said Toutousai sagely, slurping his tea.

"And now she has to face Naraku like she never has before. Like none of them ever has before. May the kami have mercy on them all."

"That's life..."

"An unpredictable mistress, for sure. Do you think they will all be alright, Toutousai?"

While Toutousai chose to stare into the dregs of his tea that remained, swirling it around the bottom of his cup contemplatively, Myouga sighed deeply, "They are good children. All of them. But I suppose, fate, is inescapable..."

"Fate?" looked up Toutousai. "I don't think fate has much to do with how a person's life turns out."

"Eh? You don't?"

"No... We are not defined by the situation life has thrown us. It is what we _do _with the situation, how we _react _to a situation that defines us. It is our choices that define us."

Myouga twirled his moustache and nodded slowly, as Toutousai continued.

"What is 'fate', but a result of our decisions? And what are our decisions, but our choices?"

Myouga looked up at the conviction on the other's face and said "Too true, friend. I think you are right."

Toutousai got up slowly, wincing a little, and walked towards an alcove in the back, to refill his cup of tea. As he busied himself pouring it, he looked back a little and said, "You know Myouga, I think they _will _be alright. You said yourself, they're good kids; all of them. They'll make the right choices ultimately, and that _is _what matters the most after all...making the right choices."

~Fin~


End file.
